


Marked

by nursehelena



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Aromantic Asexual Character, Body Dysphoria, Curses, Destiny, Disabled Character, F/F, Gradual Domesticity, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Lesbian Character of Color, Non-binary character, Power Play, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena/pseuds/nursehelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche, Candela, and Spark all bear the scars of accidents from their childhood. They're eerily similar, and elemental in nature: ice, fire, and lightning burns. A large force behind these encounters with legendary birds has brought them together. But, for what purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'I don't own Pokemon', obligatory 'this is my first fic for this particular fandom', obligatory 'hope you enjoy it'. 
> 
> It might help to know this takes place ~50 years after Ash first starts his Pokemon journey.

". . .This might be it, ladies and gentlemen! Wigglytuff just can't handle Magnemite's steel-type attacks! If it doesn't land a solid blow soon, Aurora will have to make a tough decision!"

The stadium grew tense. A woman seated in the row ahead of Spark covered her mouth with her fingertips. When Spark tried to return his gaze to the match, he experienced the odd sensation of his seeing-eye Pokemon lagging behind.

"Abra." He nudged it.

Spark could once again see Wigglytuff jumping around to avoid a magnet bomb. The poor thing slowed down considerably. Its trainer bit her bottom lip in consideration of withdrawal. She cringed when Wigglytuff tripped. The stadium groaned as a whole. Before Magnemite could regroup itself for another slew of attacks, Aurora held up a Pokeball.

"Wigglytuff, return!" she called.

The stadium erupted for the winner. Magnemite returned to Ben, who waved from his side.

"Aurora forfeits the match!" the announcer said. "Red trainer, Ben Green of Goldenrod City, is the victor!"

Spark balanced the egg he carried on his lap, so that he could applaud Ben. Despite not coming from an area known for electric-types, Ben did his homework. His Magnemite performed magnificently.

"Are you hungry, Abra?"

"Abra." Abra nodded.

"All right." Spark slipped off his backpack, to fetch some food for him. The people seated nearest them began to file out for the intermission. "You first, then we'll head outside so I can find something for myself."

"Abra," it agreed in its usual drawl.

Abra nibbled leisurely at the Brock's brand morsels. The phantom taste emerged in Spark's mouth. Sometimes when Abra psychically projected images into Spark's mind, his other senses received stimulation as well.

He could tell when Abra ate to its limit. The unfinished morsel went back into the bag for later.

The sheer number of people that travelled to Indigo Plateau Village for the annual tournament was overwhelming. Spark hoped he didn't have a single Pokemon emergency, because the Pokemon Centre was completely swamped. Coming from Vermillion City, Spark was used to people. This scale of passion for Pokemon was still new, though. He passed several costumes, and more than one child wore a pair of Pikachu ears on their head. Small pet Pokemon ran free.

Abra kept a close eye on their feet, to make sure they didn't step on anything. By the time they found a vendor to buy some food from, Spark grew dizzy from the constant up-and-down motion.

While he ate, Spark set his egg in the sunshine. He'd hatched many during his stint as resident-breeder at Vermillion Gym.

". . .yeah, I knew I had that match in the bag as soon as she came out with that Wigglytuff. Those things are worthless. And a normal-type, against a steel Pokemon? I'd be so embarrassed to make that kind of mistake."

A chorus of agreement drew Spark's attention to the picnic table beside his and Abra's. Ben Green and a slew of fellow sixteen year olds occupied it. Ben sat on the tabletop, with his feet on the seat.

"Man, I really thought this tournament would be more of a challenge. Everyone always talks it up that way," Ben complained. "It's just a bunch of kids that don't know what they're doing."

"They should have a minimum age limit," one of Ben's friends suggested. "Like fifteen, or something. Otherwise every twelve year old from Cianwood to Cerulean thinks they need to sign up."

"That wasn't even Aurora's Wigglytuff, I bet. She probably borrowed it from her mom."

They all laughed, curdling Spark's stomach. Abra's annoyance compounded his, and before Spark could draw a line between them, he'd addressed the younger teenagers.

"I think they should put an age limit on the tournament too," he said. "Then arrogant little pukes like you will just stay home."

A pregnant silence followed, as Ben and his friends sized up Spark. They quickly abandoned their post to surround him. Nervous more for his Pokemon than himself, Spark casually brought his egg back into his arms.

"Oh, yeesh," Ben proclaimed. "Look at this idiot. You'd think he'd know to mind his own business."

Ben's friends guffawed.

"I was actually impressed by your battle skills," Spark told him. "But you're a lot less respectable off the field."

"What've you got there?" Ben leaned on the table beside Spark, and indicated his egg. "Looks pretty important."

"Go away."

"Sure would be a shame if. . .something happened to it. . ."

Ben reached for it, but stopped under the intensity of Spark's gaze. Or, actually, Abra's. Ben was stuck, unable to retract, and his fingers bent backward at near-dangerous angles.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he howled. "Stop it! I'll leave you alone then! Ow!"

"Abra!" Spark's mouth fell open when Ben and his friends lifted off the ground. "Abra, stop!"

"Abra, Abra!" Abra waved its arms, and now Spark sensed its confusion. It wasn't responsible for this. Another Pokemon cry came from nearby.

"Kadabra!"

It stood about twenty feet away, guiding Ben and his friends' ascent with its spoon. Its eyes glowed purple, as did the air around its body. A trainer stood nearby, chuckling at their pleas to be let down.

"Come on!" Ben pleaded.

"How come? Don't like being the target, for a change?"

They were ten feet off the ground, now. People nearby started to take notice, which brought an end to the woman's fun.

"All right, put 'em down, Kadabra," she conceded. "Give them a lesson first."

Spark couldn't tell what she did, but Ben and all his friends went pale. They landed on their feet, but stood like newborn Mareep.

"You'll pay for that," Ben told her. "You'll pay."

They all walked carefully off. Peoples' noses wrinkled as they passed. Spark's eyebrows rose.

"Did you make them poop their pants?" he asked as the other trainer joined his table.

"Yep," she stated matter of factly. "No doubt after they change their drawers they'll head off to the administration, to try and get me banned from the tournament. Joke's on them. I'm not in it."

"Kadabra." It stood beside the table. Just like Abra, it wore a symbol on its lapel that marked it a helper-Pokemon.

If the woman's disability was physical, she hid it beneath layers of clothing. Red, white, and black attire complemented her dark skin tone, brown hair, and copper eyes. Even though Spark was sure he'd never met her in his entire life, something familiar about her made him question it. Maybe it was their Pokemon. Abra sized up Kadabra, and of course they were curious about one another since they belonged to the same evolution family.

"So what did you do, to set off those twerps?" she asked. "Name's Candela, by the way."

"Spark." He extended a hand. Grasping things wasn't exactly easy after the accident he had as a kid, but Candela shared his circumstance. Spark dealt enough psychic handshakes to know one. 

"I don't know, they were making fun of the Wigglytuff Ben just beat," Spark said. "I would've congratulated him on his win and commended his Pokemon, if he didn't turn out to be such a bad winner."

"Oh, that's who that was." Candela gazed off after the boys. "Oh well. Sore winners are never the best trainers. He wouldn't have won if Aurora picked literally any other type. Wanna bet he gets knocked out the next round?"

Spark smiled. "We'll see. I don't feel like I can say much, because I'm not here to battle. I rarely ever battle, actually."

"Whatcha got there?" Candela nodded at Spark's egg.

"A Pichu, once it hatches."

"Cool. I've never hatched an egg before," she said. "I always just catch 'em in the wild."

Spark went back to work on his sandwich and fries. His egg sat on the tabletop again. Spark hesitated when Candela laid a hand upon it, but her gentle caution was appropriate for the vulnerable Pokemon incubating within.

"Where did you get this from?" Candela asked. "You don't find many of these out and about."

"It's from the Vermillion City gym."

"Oh?" Candela sized Spark up again. "I should've guessed you're an electric-type trainer. That's a lot of yellow you're wearing, otherwise."

"Some of us are more obvious than others," Spark jested. "But I'm not really a trainer. I'm a breeder. I raise them, give them a strong start. People come from as far as Kalos, to get one of our electric Pokemon."

Spark was particularly proud of that. He didn't even realize, until a well off woman from Lumiose City brought her grandson to get a Pichu from the same family as the Pikachu she'd adopted.

"That's impressive!" Candela smiled. "Do you keep any for yourself, though?"

"I have a couple," Spark confirmed. "Usually they'd be out of their balls, but since it's so crowded here. . ."

"Right."

They weren't in the stadium right now, so Spark released them. Neither his Elekid or Jolteon topped thirty pounds. Elekid was a runt by breeding standards, and Jolteon an accidental evolution that the original trainer abandoned. Spark in general cared for the rejects among Vermillion City's electric Pokemon, but the two he carried with him especially mirrored his affections.

Both jumped off the ground, Jolteon snug up against Spark's side on the bench, and Elekid onto the tabletop. It made to grab one of Spark's fries, but he pulled them away in time.

"Kee," it said with a note of dejection.

"Not for you," Spark told him. "I've got something better."

He dug out the bags of Elekid and Jolteon specific morsels, from his backpack. Elekid still created a positive charge in the air, but that cleared away as soon as it had its own food in its hands.

Candela smoothed her hair, where static had made it stand on end. "I'd show you mine, but they're on the bigger side. Maybe another time."

Spark nodded. Although they hadn't known each other long at all, he somehow sensed there would definitely be more to this friendship. It made him anxious. Making friends wasn't exactly easy, even with people who lived nearby, and he usually grew immediately suspicious of anyone that showed interest in him. Candela felt like an old friend though, or like a relative he'd grown up with.

It must be their Abra evolutions, Spark maintained. They probably synced their brainwaves to avoid headaches while in each others' presence.

"Are you heading back to the stadium?" Spark asked. The next match would start within the hour. "We could sit together."

"I'd love to, but. . ." Candela checked her Pokegear for the time. "I was only passing through Indigo Plateau for the morning. I'm heading northwest to battle someone."

"Oh?" Spark gathered up his things on the table, to stuff into his backpack. "Who're you battling?"

"Well, that's the thing. She doesn't know we're battling yet." Candela chuckled. "I'm going to challenge her. Do you know where Gyarados Lake is?"

"Vaguely." Spark knew the name, but couldn't perfectly recall a map of the Johto region.

"Her name is Blanche, and she has very powerful water types," Candela said. The two of them started walking slowly toward the stadium. "If I want to make my fire-types stronger, I need to battle her. Maybe train with her long-term, if she'll have it."

"Oh, really?" Spark regretted that Candela already went so far out of the way.

"Yeah. There's nothing else I can really do on Cinnabar Island," Candela replied. "I've battled enough wild Tentacool to know I've hit my peak in that area."

Spark laughed. "I wish I could help, but you're probably better off battling a weak water-type than a strong electric-type."

"Sadly, it's true. Thanks for the offer, though."

They came to an empty clearing, amongst all the tournament goers. Candela retrieved a Pokeball from her pocket.

"Whoa!" Spark exclaimed when her Pokemon came out. No wonder she didn't let them run free! Her Charizard stood nearly nine feet tall. Its roar reverberated through Spark, and the heat of its tail made him break a sweat.

Candela laughed, petting Charizard's head when it dipped down. A rumble like thunder emanated from its throat. It pushed its head against her, in search for more affection when she tapered off.

"All right, you," she said. "Ready to fly again?"

Smoke shot from its nostrils before it bent down. It dwarfed Candela, as she situated on its shoulders. Kadabra took up behind her.

"Spark," she said. "It was nice to meet you. If I ever come around Vermillion City, I'll be sure to swing by the gym."

Spark gave her a thumb's up. With that, Charizard bent its knees and gave a mighty flap of its wings. Spark stumbled backward from the force. Already, Charizard and Candela were a speck in the sky. With another blink, they were gone.

Onlookers resumed their previous occupations. Spark didn't. He continued to gaze upward. Even with Candela gone, he still felt a pull toward her. Maybe through Abra and Kadabra, he could sense where in the sky she was. His interest in the League Tournament rapidly dwindled.

He looked at Abra. Rather, he saw himself looking at Abra. "Well? What do you think?"

"Abra." It nodded.

"Lt. Coulomb's been telling us for a while to take an extended vacation," Spark said. Clasping the straps of his backpack, they carried on beyond the general flow of foot traffic. "So long as you're up for a journey, so am I."


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the middle of Gyarados Lake, water lapped gently against Blanche's boat. All shoreline was made non-visible by the thick shroud of fog that constantly plagued the lake. Two large platforms floated along with Blanche, attached to the same anchor. Whirlpools below jostled the chain. Her Alakazam steadied it before it had a chance to affect the boat.

A plume erupted near the north-lying platform. Seel landed on it, panting.

"Seel," it said.

"You're doing great, Seel. Just a little longer, and we'll be done for today."

A wave passed at odds to the current, toward the other platform. Poliwrath leapt up, as calm as when they'd started.

"Poliwrath!"

"Good work, Poliwrath. Hit Seel with surf."

"Seel!" it protested as the water surrounding the platforms churned.

"Absorb its energy, Seel," Blanche told it. "I have faith in you."

Poliwrath was much stronger than it, and Seel already nearly slipped from the platform as waves capped with white rocked it. Like a Gyarados rising from the deep, one grew to the size of a tidal wave. It raced toward Seel, who steeled itself. At the precise moment, it leapt into the base and swam up to the head. It aimed its horn at Poliwrath.

"Seel!"

Blanche mirrored its excitement. "Excellent wor—!"

The tidal wave slammed into the boat. At first, Blanche couldn't figure out why she was submerged. Normally, Alakazam would just deflect the water around them. She opened her eyes to find Alakazam nearby, just as shocked to have gotten wet today. It had enough mind before impact to enclose it and Blanche's heads with oxygen. Whirlpools held them both deep enough for the day's weak sunlight to virtually dissipate.

"Poliwrath."

"Seel."

Blanche grabbed onto Seel, while Poliwrath wrapped its arms around Alakazam. They all headed for the surface. The waves were still too strong, so Poliwrath hoisted both of them up onto one of the platforms.

"There went the boat," Blanche lamented.

"Poliwrath." It dove again. As the first set of shivers came over Blanche, it reemerged with it. Poliwrath pulled it onto the second platform so that it could dump the water out.

Seel nudged Blanche's hand with its head. "Seel?"

"I'm all right, don't worry about me." Blanche smiled. "Great work today. You used Poliwrath's attack perfectly to your own advantage."

"Seel!"

As uncertain as it was, now Seel broke through that ceiling. Self-confidence puffed it up. It'd come so far along since Blanche first caught it.

"You've earned a break, after saving my butt." Blanche pet it. "Take a rest. We'll get back at it tomorrow."

"Seel." It was ready to continue now, which was a good time to stop. It would be eager to carry on in the next session.

Blanche stepped back into the boat. Although wet, it stayed above water. She would have to inspect it back home, to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Alakazam." The steady gaze Alakazam held with Blanche assured her that would never happen again.

"Are you all right?" Blanche asked. She never used Alakazam for battle, so although its psychic abilities were top-notch, swimming wasn't its strong-suit.

"Alakazam." It nodded.

"We ought to head back to shore anyway, and dry off."

A definite chill passed through Blanche, by the time they reached the dock. She could handle cold water, but the wind did her no favours. The wood stove kept the cabin warm in her absence. She still bundled up, to accelerate the normalization of her body temperature. Alakazam refused a blanket.

They sat together by the wood stove. Blanche hadn't noticed at the time, but the psycho-kinaesthetic form Alakazam built for her had vanished underwater. For a few moments, she had no feet or fingers. She wouldn't have been able to swim to safety on her own.

"What happened out there, Alakazam?" she asked. "You've never done that before."

"Ala," it said with a glint in its eye. "Alakazam."

_I sensed something._

"What was it?"

"Ala, Ala."

_I don't know yet._

Alakazam closed its eyes and bowed its head. When Blanche did the same, the unspoken mantra it repeated went through her mind as well.

_Alakazam. Alakazam. Alakazam._

A massive orb of energy in the distance grew clearer with each passing moment. It hadn't been this close, when Alakazam first sensed it. It grew concerned that they were in bigger danger than from a ten-foot wave. The last time such power collected in the area was when all the wild Gyarados in the lake collectively raged.

Faces almost grew clearer. Fire passed before Blanche's mind's eye. A cry of pain snapped her out of her and Alakazam's shared trance with a gasp.

"Poliwrath!" The ghost of its cry echoed.

Panic slipped through Blanche. "Was that real? Or foresight?"

"Ala, Alakazam!"

Without another word, Blanche leapt up. She couldn't afford the time it would take to row across the lake. Thankfully, a giant shell stuck out of the water near shore. The Pokemon it was attached to trolled back and forth beneath the surface.

"Blastoise!" she called it. "Need a lift."

"Blas."

It submerged itself so that Blanche and Alakazam could more easily get onto its shell. While Blanche ran out into the water without a second thought, Alakazam levitated itself across the shallow.

"Alakazam," it directed Blastoise. Blastoise pointed its body toward the southern pass toward Mahogany Town. With a fresh shiver, Blanche wished she'd at least brought a jacket.

Halfway across the lake, something white surfaced out the corner of Blanche's eye. Seel quickly caught up with them, concern wrinkling its brow.

"What is it, Seel?"

"Seel! Seel!"

 _A trainer,_ Alakazam projected into Blanche's mind. _Poliwrath is fighting hard._

"Fast as you can, Blastoise. And prepare to battle as soon as we hit shore."

"Blast!"

Anger coiled in Blanche's chest. Why did someone battle her Poliwrath without her being present? That wasn't right at all. Surely, someone with such a powerful team would know better than this.

The fog obscured Blanche's vision. Fire cut through the air in a tremendous blast, and for the first time ever Blanche concerned over Poliwrath. It could definitely hold its own, but constant bombardment might actually injure it. Frogs weren't immune to flame when out of water.

Blanche grimaced, when Poliwrath's speed failed it.

"Poli!" it cried in the distance.

Another voice carried over the water. "Great job, Arcanine! Now finish it off!"

"Blastoise, go!" Blanche jumped off, so that he could barrel ahead. For the second time that day, the currents from her Pokemon pushed her beneath the surface. Alakazam pulled her upward through it. It levitated in a lotus position about four feet above Blastoise's wake.

"Ala."

Airborne as well, Blanche and Alakazam headed for shore. Blastoise reached the battle. Its heavy steps shook the ground as it rampaged, Arcanine giving its aim a complete work out. The fog finally broke. As much as Blanche wanted to assess the human threat upon her Pokemon, her gaze focused on Poliwrath's uncharacteristically slumped form. Her legs mimicked a running motion before Alakazam set her down.

"Oh, Poliwrath," she groaned when she dropped down beside it. "Is it bad?"

"Poli." Poliwrath lifted itself off the ground with difficulty, to show her an area of singed flesh near its whirl design. Blanche's stomach dropped.

"Come, let's get you into the lake." Blanche tugged on one of its arms. "Head toward home. I have some burn heal there."

"Wrath." It resisted her.

"You're done battling. Me and Blastoise will take care of it."

"Arcanine, fire blast!"

"Now!" Blanche commanded Poliwrath. It slunk off, however hesitantly, releasing her to support Blastoise. She ran toward the battle. "Blastoise, hydro pump!"

Blastoise bent forward on one foot, and fired its cannons just in time to cut through the heart of Arcanine's attack. The excess flames rushed past either side of Blastoise. It side-stepped just in time to avoid a take down.

"Blast." Blastoise showed no concern. It bordered on mocking Arcanine, to throw it off. It worked, but Arcanine was fast. It came around again to hit Blastoise.

"Ice punch!" Blanche commanded.

Arcanine ran too fast to avoid it. It skidded on the soft ground, but two large eyes were met by Blastoise's heavy fist. Arcanine hit the ground faster than it could run.

"Arcanine, return!"

It vanished in a red haze of light. Blanche finally noticed that she panted, out of breath, but not because she was tired. Completely engulfed by rage, she marched past Blastoise toward the woman responsible for this entire affair.

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself!" the woman proclaimed. "Although I didn't expect to battle you so soon."

Blanche stopped short of the offending stranger. As much as she wanted to, punching would be left to her Pokemon. "What's the matter with you? That wasn't a battle! Did you even see what you did to my Poliwrath?"

The woman's grin slipped away. "What do you mean? It charged at us, as soon as we got close to the lake."

"Yeah, to keep you away!"

"I thought it was wild, until you showed up."

"Guess again. And why would you injure a wild Pokemon that badly, anyway? What would Poliwrath even do, if I didn't have a burn heal back home?"

The woman toed the ground with a shrug. "It was strong. I got carried away."

"You sure did."

Blanche exhaled in spurts, through her nose. Blastoise came up behind her, blasé following its most recent win.

"Blast," it said.

"That's a nice Pokemon," the other trainer tried, with an extended hand. "I'm Candela, by the way. You must be Blanche."

"Mhm." Blanche crossed her arms. "You can be on your way, now."

"Huh?" Candela's hand fell back to her side. "What? But—that was an accident, and I've come all the way from—"

"Don't care." Blanche waved her off. "Go home. I don't battle hotheads like you."

"Hey!" Candela frowned, fists clenched. "Watch who you're calling a hothead!"

Blanche scoffed.

"I want a battle," Candela reasserted.

"You've already gotten more from me than I would ever give you consideration for." Blanche retreated. "Now if you don't mind, I have an injured Pokemon to take care of."

"Wait!"

"Blastoise." It moved to block Candela. However tall she was, Blastoise made her appear tiny by comparison. She backed off with a harrumph.

Blanche sighed with relief, when Candela disappeared into the mist. She pat Blastoise as praise, too tired to do much else. Now that her adrenaline stopped pumping, she drained completely of heat and energy. She quivered on the shore. How would she even make it back, across the tumultuous waters?

Blanche's self-pity dissipated when Blastoise came up on her cabin. Poliwrath made it before them, with its eyes poking up out of the water. It kept its burn submerged, in attempt to quell its inward spread. Blanche jumped straight from Blastoise's back into the water.

"Oh, Poliwrath," she lamented. Heat radiated from its injury. "Come up on shore. I'll get a burn heal from inside, and you'll be right back in top shape."

"Poli."

Blastoise sat beside it when Blanche came back outside. Both fell quiet as she sprayed Poliwrath's burn. Immediately, the charred flesh reversed its damage.

"Poli!" Healed, Poliwrath threw its fists into the air. It dove into the lake with minimal splash, off the end of the dock.

"Thanks for your help today, Blastoise," Blanche told it. "I couldn't have done it, without you."

"Blast." It nodded before making its way leisurely back to the water.

With the excitement of the day past, Blanche grew uncertain it even happened. Spare the nearly empty bottle of burn heal, the only evidence she had of Candela's disruption was the stubborn chill in her spine.

"I'm not leaving this fireside, no matter what," she told Alakazam as she sat down beside it.

"Ala," it agreed.

Fire seared the back of Blanche's eyelids. She opened her eyes again, instinct telling her it was real, but perhaps Alakazam broadcast too heavily into her mind. It was still curious about Candela's Kadabra. At least, Blanche could surmise no other reason why she felt some sort of psychic connection to this trainer she'd never met before.


	3. Chapter 3

Spare a splash as Blanche retreated the way she came, Candela was once again alone in the world. She stood in the middle of the road. Fog surrounded her, and only a faint outline of the mountain range she just flew over was visible. She'd come all this way, only to exhaust two of her Pokemon and catch a mere glimpse of Blanche.

And what a glimpse it was. Candela did not expect anything less than the composed photograph posted in a magazine a couple years ago. In it, Blanche wore her long, silvery blonde hair in a neat ponytail. Her blue overcoat and sleek pants exuded a sense of extravagance. Without makeup to hide now, she'd obviously lost the tip of her nose somehow. Blanche's cheeks and jaw had dark red patches, not unlike what Candela hid on seventy-five percent of her body. Even more startling, Blanche lacked crucial limbs. Her legs ended above her ankles, and she had no fingers. It didn't stop her from moving like an abled person. Her Alakazam gave fresh meaning to the notion of phantom limbs. The ghost of fingers were visible in the mist, and Blanche's phantom feet not only supported her weight but left prints in the ground.

"Kadabra," Kadabra said in a low tone.

"I know." Candela slipped her hands into her pockets and kicked a rock. "Looks like this was a bust."

"'Dabra."

They'd come a long way, just to be turned away. What did Candela do now? She'd burned her bridges back home. To return to Cinnabar Island would be to admit defeat.

"Maybe I _should_ just be a dumb gym leader," she moped. "At least that way I could count on a challenge now and then."

The very thought depressed Candela. Ever since her team consisted only of Charmeleon and Ponyta, old man Blaine eyed her as a potential replacement. The fact that Candela's grandfather helped rebuild the Cinnabar gym only contributed to that bias. Since Blaine himself had no children, this was as close to keeping it in the family as he came.

Destiny might have it, but Candela wouldn't. She didn't stick around in one place long enough to be a reliable employee of the Kanto Pokemon League. She spent more time in Viridian City, Pewter City, and Cerulean City, battling her Pokemon against their type weaknesses. Nobody there cared to indulge her anymore. The gym leaders wouldn't pay her any attention, lest she wanted to compete for a badge. But she didn't. She had zero interest in the League.

It would take too much time. Candela didn't have that. No matter how she rushed to train her Pokemon and fill out her team, the need for perfection gnawed at her. They were strong, but not strong enough. She was good, but not good enough.

What would she do, if Blanche refused to battle? To help her train? Candela had nowhere else to go, in Kanto or Johto. Maybe she'd have better luck in Hoenn. . .

"Come on out, Houndoom. Rapidash," Candela said. "Might as well get something out of this walk of shame."

She'd already flown Charizard nearly two-thousand kilometres, and then let it measure up Poliwrath when they first encountered it. It would benefit from a night in Mahogany Town's Pokemon Centre. Same as Arcanine.

Fifteen kilometres was way too far to walk. Charizard spoiled Candela for air travel, and Rapidash did the same on the ground. She climbed onto its back, intent to sacrifice speed for Houndoom's sake. It needed some exercise before they settled in somewhere for the night. Riding Charizard at such a dizzying height always left Candela nauseous. She needed to recover too.

Night fell early in this region, thanks to the surrounding range. It grew immediately dark when the sun disappeared. With it, a chill rose in the air. At least Rapidash's fiery mane offered light. 

The pass to Mahogany Town grew tight in places, with maybe twenty feet from side to side. Here and there, it widened enough to make room for small homesteads. Focused on reaching town, Candela didn't notice anyone outside.

"That's a mighty fine Rapidash ya got there."

"Oh! Thanks," Candela replied.

A man around fifty years old leaned over his fence. Beside him, a Bidoof peered through the gap.

"You comin' from Gyarados Lake?" he asked. "Didn't see ya headin' up earlier. Hope that don't sound weird, it's only hard to miss people comin' through when this is the only path."

"I just flew over from the Indigo Plateau." Candela directed Rapidash closer. Houndoom took this as opportunity to sniff the Bidoof. Their noses nearly touched when the Bidoof leapt into a play stance.

"Doom!" Houndoom lowered its front end, and wiggled its butt. Unfortunately, the fence wouldn't allow them much more than that.

The old man bent down to pet Bidoof with a chuckle. "You must be comin' in to earn a glacier badge."

"Not precisely, no." Candela shook her head. "I was hoping to meet Blanche. Do you know her?"

"I know everybody in this area." He nodded. "So of course I know Blanche. Not well, since she flies to town whenever she goes in, but we've crossed paths when I head up to fish."

"Have you ever battled her?"

The old man laughed. "With what? This here Bidoof? My Venonat?"

"Hm."

"So that's what you were lookin' for, huh?" he asked. "A battle with Blanche? Far as I know, she doesn't partake. Not many comin' through lookin' for her come back havin' done so."

"I see." Candela ran her hand over Rapidash's withers. "I guess we'll just carry on, then. Nice meeting you."

Maybe Candela shouldn't have put all her eggs into one basket. She could have at least written Blanche, or tried tracking down her phone number. Or maybe she shouldn't have left Cinnabar Island with such a dramatic flourish. Going home was already bad enough, but became twice as difficult after telling everyone just what she thought about their plans for her life. Her poor pride.

As Mahogany Town's light appeared in the distance, anger at herself kindled within Candela. Of course it would be embarrassing to go home right now. She gave up so easily on her goal! What kind of Pokemon Master did that? Maybe Blanche immediately rejected her, but Candela couldn't leave until Blanche truly considered her proposition. At the very least, there must be something Candela could offer in return.

Rapidash and Houndoom garnered more attention in Mahogany Town proper. Candela and Kadabra walked beside Rapidash now, giving it a chance to enjoy its onlookers with a graceful trot. Houndoom mimicked it, head and tail high.

It closed its eyes in happiness, when Candela pet it. "Doom."

For people that didn't move around so much, fire-types were probably on the rarer side in this area. Nurse Joy's eyes lit up, when she spotted Houndoom. Rapidash went back into its ball outside the Centre.

"Oh, how handsome!" she exclaimed. "Its coat is so nice and shiny."

"Doom!"

Candela absently pet him again. "Would you happen to have room for a couple Pokemon, for the night? My Charizard's pretty tired, and my Arcanine needs a little TLC."

"Of course," Nurse Joy said. She set a Pokeball tray on the counter. "Those are the only two?"

Candela nodded. "There wouldn't happen to be anywhere in town I can lodge, would there? I'd probably just hang around here if it was only for one night."

"There's a trainer hostel just down the street. It offers private rooms too, charged on a weekly basis. Since we're still shy of tourist season, you might get a discount."

"Perfect."

Houndoom, as Candela's smallest Pokemon, thought itself pretty smart to stay out of its ball. It sat nicely beside her in the hostel lobby, while Candela waited to be served at the front desk. When someone came out, Houndoom wagged its tail.

"Evening, lass," a man named Alfred greeted her. "How many nights are you looking to stick around?"

"I was actually hoping to start with a week," Candela told him. "I'm putting some roots down in the area, for a little while."

"Works for me! Let's see. . ."

Candela shrugged off her jacket, once she let herself, Kadabra, and Houndoom into the room. Houndoom immediately sniffed around the perimeter, while Kadabra pushed down on the bed's mattress.

"Kadabra," it happily said before laying down.

"Don't get too comfy," Candela told it. "We'll all head to dinner at seven."

For her, that was included in the hostel rate. Kadabra, Houndoom, and Rapidash weren't so lucky ("Get one Snorlax, and you might as well count yourself out of business."). Candela sat at the table with her bag, to assess their individual food supplies.

"We'll hit the PokeMart tomorrow," Candela said aloud. "Should probably find some source of income too. We won't live off my savings forever."

"'Dabra."

"Doom."

After washing her hands in the bathroom, Candela inspected the bandage she'd haphazardly stuck on her shoulder earlier. To her disappointment, it bled through. She peeled it off, to inspect the break in her skin beneath. The mere sight of it depressed her.

She'd moved too much that day, for it to heal. Nearly her entire body from her left shoulder down consisted of one massive burn scar. An active life caused the odd break in the tissue. Flying on Charizard didn't help, either. Kadabra psychically suppressed any pain or itching. At least it didn't bleed through to her jacket.

Fresh ointment and gauze cleaned her up nicely enough for dinner. She restricted her movement as she, Kadabra, and Houndoom headed down to the dining hall. Maybe now that she stayed relatively still, it could properly heal.

The dining hall was about half-full. Candela sized up its occupants before choosing a seat by herself. She let Kadabra and Houndoom get started on their own meals.

Alfred passed by her table, while Candela waited for Kadabra to finish up.

"How was everything?" he asked. "I hope you ate to full capacity."

"And some." Candela poked out her tongue. "Thanks. It was nice to have a hot meal."

Alfred smiled. "So what brings you to Mahogany Town, ah? Did you want to get ahead of the tourist season line-up at the gym?"

"No, I came to battle Blanche up at Gyarados Lake, but she shot me down."

"Ah!" Alfred's eyes widened with excitement. He took a seat at the table. "Now that's a match I would love to see! I was so sorely disappointed, when the gym leader position came up last year and she didn't even apply for it. I guess she doesn't have much by way of ice-types. She's more interested in water and dragon-types."

"Dragon?"

"Oh, yes. She has the most gorgeous Dragonite. My wife just loves it. It's blue like Dratini and Dragonair, and glitters like it has small diamonds embedded in its skin."

"Huh."

Candela had no idea about Blanche's dabblings with dragon Pokemon. All Candela knew about them was that fire had no marked advantage over them. Still, Dragonite could be a challenge if it was tough enough. Given Blanche's reputation, that was inevitable.

"So what will you do now?" Alfred asked. "If she turned down your challenge, why stick around?"

"Oh, I intend to ask her again." Candela puffed up indignantly. "In fact, I actually would rather train with her. I'm trying to make my fire Pokemon more powerful, and the water-type trainers in Cerulean City couldn't help me anymore. Blanche's Pokemon would be perfect."

"You might be right."

"Ugh, but I need to find a way to live, in the meantime." Candela's back slouched. "Of course training with Blanche wouldn't be something I get right away. Earning a place with her will be my first challenge. Have to challenge the trainer, before the Pokemon. Right?"

"I don't know much about that. . .but I do know who you could talk to, about making a living! Have you ever passed through Mt. Mortar before?"

Candela shook her head.

"If you're willing to rent out any flamed Pokemon you might have, my brother and sister-in-law are starting to look for some, for when the tourists come. They make excellent guides through the cave system."

"Hm."

Candela hesitated to part with her Pokemon for large chunks of the day, but maybe it would be a blessing if she herself found employment in town. If Arcanine, Rapidash, and maybe Charizard had somewhere to go for the day, she wouldn't have to worry about them getting neglected.

"Do you have a phone number or address?" Candela asked.

"Let me write it down for you somewhere, here."

* * *

Living on her own was easier than Candela had been led to believe. Of course her parents played up the parts about her and her Pokemon starving, or Candela doing the unthinkable and giving up one so that she could afford the rest. As Candela dropped most of her Pokemon off at Edward and Cassie's on her first day of honest work, she could finally breathe. Even working for nearly minimum wage at the PokeMart didn't harm her pride as much as she expected. Being unable to care properly for her Pokemon would kill her, by comparison.

"Have fun you guys, and be good," she told Arcanine, Charizard, and Rapidash. "Do everything that Edward and Cassie tell you to. I'll be back at six."

With steady employment and a living situation, Candela fell easily into routine. Her larger Pokemon came back to her tired at the end of the day, and Houndoom and Kadabra were no different after walking out to Mt. Mortar's eastern entrance twice a day. After her first paycheck that Friday, Candela started a fund for new shoes. She also paid Alfred up for an entire month.

"I could get used to this," she told Houndoom and Kadabra as they laid up after dinner. The final matches of the Pokemon League were being broadcasted live. "What do you think?"

Fresh after the weekend, Candela barely recalled the reason she came to Mahogany Town in the first place. It all came back to her though, when that reason walked right into her workplace.

"Good morning, Blanche!"

Candela nearly dropped the box she tried to balance, back in the storage room. She peered out the door. Sure enough, a blonde head of hair traversed down the aisle. Were it indeed the same Blanche she'd bombarded last week, she now wore gloves and boots to obscure her true form from the general public.

"Who does that Kadabra belong to?" Blanche asked Candela's coworker. "I could swear it's familiar."

"Oh, that's Candela's. She's new here. Candela!" April called over the counter. "Come out here for a sec'."

Blanche wore the same unimpressed expression Candela adorned. With one hand on her hip and a squinted eye, Blanche sized her up.

"Ala," her Alakazam said with mild contempt. Candela's head throbbed, as it stared at her.

April remained ignorant of the bad air between them. "Candela, why don't you get the big cart and help Blanche with her order?"

"Sure."

Candela groaned inwardly. This was too humiliating, to serve Blanche so soon after their first meeting. She took a moment to suck it up, before leaving the store room's safety once again.

Blanche leaned against the back row of shelves, arms crossed. Makeup obscured her burned face, but she couldn't hide the strange cut to her nose, now that Candela knew about it. Candela tried not to stare. She'd hate it, if anyone did that to her.

"What do you need?" Candela asked.

"Two of the fifty-pound bags of nutrition boost, to start," Blanche told her. "But Alakazam can just put that on the cart, if it's too heavy for you."

"I put it on the shelf, I can take it off," Candela told her. "What are you even trying to feed?"

"Not the water-type, the dragon-type," Blanche pointed out. "It's for my Gyarados."

"I should've known you'd have one of those."

"Sure you don't want Alakazam to handle that?"

"Do you think I'm weak?"

It came out with more bite than Candela intended. Blanche pursed her lips.

"Sorry," Candela ground out. No way could she get away with talking to a customer like that, especially one that was just about to drop some serious cash on them.

"Is this about what happened up at the lake?" Blanche cut right through the muddy waters.

Candela exhaled through her nose. "How's Poliwrath?"

"Fine. Speaking of which," Blanche consulted her list again, "are the five-packs of burn heal still on sale?"

"That ended on Wednesday."

"Bummer. I need a set, anyway."

Candela lugged the cart along, behind Blanche. Alakazam walked beside her, and glanced back suspiciously over its shoulder.

"Ala," it said.

"Don't be rude," Blanche told it.

"What's it saying about me?" Candela demanded.

"Nothing, really. I just expect more from my Pokemon than that."

"Zam." Its tone lowered in regret.

_Sorry._

Candela blinked, and stopped her cart. "Yours speaks telepathically?"

Blanche nodded. "One of many advantages, to evolving Kadabra."

"Huh."

Candela had been with Kadabra for so long, that to evolve it into Alakazam would mean the loss of a good friend.

She put the burn heals on the cart. "All right, what next?"

"Two fifty-pound bags of food for Poliwrath, four for Blastoise, one for Seel, and six for Dragonite."

Candela returned Blanche's minimal smile with a deadpan expression. "You're kidding, right?"

"Kidding in the sense that I don't expect you to drag it all around," Blanche replied. "Alakazam can handle some of it, and sometimes I take two or three trips outside."

"How do you even transport all this?" Candela continued on with the cart. "This would all probably drag my Charizard right down."

"It's fine, for my Dragonite. We do this trip every couple weeks, so it's used to the load."

"Do you want any help loading this stuff up?" Candela asked Blanche when all three carts situated beside her at the till.

"Sure."

"Alakazam." Alakazam lifted half, to gently guide out the door. Kadabra took the rest, and Candela followed them out. Blanche came along a moment later, stuffing the receipt into her bag.

"Oh, I guess I could've sent you out with Dragonite," she mused. "That would've been helpful."

Her Dragonite was definitely different. It stood as tall as Charizard, but its bulky build made it bigger.

Makeshift saddlebags more than accommodated Blanche's purchase. With Dragonite rustling its wings and swishing its tail, Blanche let her hands fall away from their position on her hips.

"Thanks for the help, Candela. I guess I'll be seeing you once in a while."

"Next time you come to shop, probably."

Blanche hesitated to climb onto Dragonite's back. Candela shifted under her gaze.

"You're not such a hothead, today."

"I got caught up in that battle," Candela replied. "It was exciting, to finally have a challenge."

"That's what you were looking for? I would've never let you beat me."

"It wasn't just a battle I wanted," Candela said. "I want to train my Pokemon. I don't know anyone else tough enough. Even the League's Elite Four won't take my requests for battle seriously, since I don't have any badges or standing in Tournaments."

Blanche waved off the notion. "Don't waste your time with the League."

"I'm not. That's why I'm here."

"Hm." Blanche narrowed her eyes in thought. "You want to train, you say? I could acquiesce to that, for something in return."

"Like what?"

"I'm trying to evolve my Seel into a Dewgong," Blanche said. "It's strong, but it doesn't have enough confidence. It feels weak compared to my other Pokemon. Maybe putting out a couple of your fire-types would give it the boost it needs."

Candela ground her teeth, but held back her defensiveness. "We could come this weekend, if you like."

"Sure." Blanche let Alakazam levitate her onto Dragonite. "Oh, and Candela?"

"Yeah?"

"Load up on hyper potions and revives."


	4. Chapter 4

Blanche got busy, as soon as she returned home from shopping. After Alakazam used its psychic abilities to organize the new bags of food, Blanche called Poliwrath in from where it swam laps around the lake.

"Poli." It jumped on shore.

"We have some company coming on Saturday," Blanche told it. "You remember that woman that showed up, a couple weeks ago or so?"

It nodded. "Wrath."

"She's going to come up for some more proper battling." Blanche laid a hand between Poliwrath's eyes when it showed hint of concern. "Don't worry, this time will be different. She's going to help me evolve Seel."

"Wrath?"

"Of course you've done well helping out. You're too strong though, and the same type. Seel will benefit from battling something else. Trust me, it's a good problem to have."

"Wrath!"

Blanche laughed as they bumped their fists together. "So how would you like to help me out? If Candela and I are going to battle, I need a proper arena for it. We only have those two platforms out on the lake, which is fine for just us. We're going to need more than that, now."

Poliwrath took its new task straight to heart. It still had a part to play in Seel's growth, just in a different way. Blanche spent the mornings walking through the forest with Poliwrath, Blastoise, and Dragonite. They were quick to select trees of proper girth to use. Poliwrath worked all afternoon on constructing the platforms. By Friday, they had thirteen new ones to drag out to their training area.

Blanche and Alakazam stood on her trainer platform while Poliwrath secured the final one to its anchor below. When finished, it jumped up onto the nearest platform.

"Great job, Poliwrath. This is perfect for tomorrow."

"Poli." It took a small bow as thanks.

"You're welcome to watch, if you like. I completely understand if you have no interest in battling Candela."

"Wrath!" It flexed its arms with a determined gaze.

Blanche chuckled. "You want a rematch, huh? We'll see."

It all depended on how Candela revised Blanche's first impression of her. Dealing with her at the PokeMart was a step in the right direction. Away from Pokemon, Candela came off as more passionate and proud, than reckless. She'd confirmed that herself, a show of necessary self-awareness.

Maybe Candela was more mature than she led on. She would have the chance to prove it, tomorrow. If she could control herself long enough to give Blanche what she wanted, then Blanche would consider Candela's request to train together. It would benefit Blanche too, in the long-run. Her water and dragon Pokemon would have a new set of opponents to battle, and fire types were strong against ice. Once Blanche had a Dewgong, it would receive a leg-up by battling Candela's Pokemon.

Evenings this week were a time to relax. Blanche set up in her hammock with her phantom fingers folded behind her head. A small breeze rocked her. Now, with a moment to focus on Candela herself, rather than means for them to battle, Blanche's stomach twinged.

_You're nervous._

Blanche shrugged. "Tomorrow's going to go fine."

_So then why?_

"I don't know. You're the psychic one. Do some digging, if it'll satisfy you."

Blanche meant it off-the-cuff, but Alakazam took it seriously. Its mantra echoed through her mind, as a series of images played out on the inside of her closed eyelids. Blanche's brow furrowed when she found herself somewhere dark before a bright light filled the area, then acute sadness enveloped Blanche. Her body ached, but that didn't matter to her at the time.

A sharp inhale jarred Blanche out of complacency. Anger eclipsed throbbing, residual pain. It mirrored inwardly.

"Why would you dredge that up?" she snapped at Alakazam.

"Ala. Alakazam," it apologized.

_It wasn't intentional._

"Well, neither was my go-ahead to poke around my mind. You're supposed to be completely in-tune with me. How couldn't you tell?"

A lot of regret pooled in the air between them. They both sat quietly, stewing in it.

_I'm sorry._

"Me too," Blanche replied. "It's still a touchy subject."

Maybe Alakazam was right, though. Mostly everything Blanche was today had been defined by the accident that left her severely frost bitten. She'd spent a good chunk of her life since, coming back from that. Sometimes it still bothered her.

_Don't be sad._

"It's hard, Alakazam," Blanche admitted. "I might be so different, if that never happened."

_But would you want to be?_

"Probably not, really." That would mean giving up everything Blanche currently had, including her Pokemon. She wouldn't live on Gyarados Lake, but maybe back in Blackthorn City. She wouldn't be so cut off from the rest of society.

_You would never know the difference, if your life went another way._

"It wouldn't matter. I'm not like them anyway."

_What do you mean?_

Blanche exhaled and rubbed her face. "I don't know, Alakazam. I'm tired."

She headed to bed early, and still slept in later than intended. With foggy brain, she tried to figure out how to present herself to Candela. Should she dress to hide, like when she went to town, or should she dress appropriately for the situation? Once Blanche posed it to herself that way, she chose a wetsuit. There was no point to painting her face either, if she might get splashed.

Strangely, Blanche didn't fear how Candela might perceive her. Candela had already witnessed her natural state, but it didn't really have anything to do with that. Had Blanche actually met Candela before? She wracked her brain, to shake an encounter from her memory.

Surely not.

The flap of wings cut through the fog, around ten o'clock. Blanche sat on her porch with a cup of tea. Candela landed her Charizard forlornly near the shore, with the same caution as any other newcomer. Blanche tipped her cup up to drain it down her throat, then strolled out to meet her.

"Are you ready?" she asked. "I wouldn't recall your Charizard quite yet. You'll need it to get to where we'll be battling."

"Oh?"

Blanche smiled. "Seel's a water Pokemon. It isn't meant to battle on land."

"Right."

Candela was all business today, eager to get started. Blanche wouldn't delay them. She didn't have high hopes that she'd end this session off with a Dewgong, but dared herself to dream.

Blanche called up Blastoise for a ride out to the platforms. Poliwrath swam alongside, and Alakazam levitated itself to follow. After Blanche claimed one end of the makeshift battlefield, Candela landed on the other. Her Charizard weighed enough for its ankles to get wet.

"Charizard, return."

The sudden loss of weight sprung Candela upward. She grabbed onto the wooden bar Blanche had the foresight to install. 

"You've battled on water before, haven't you?" Blanche called.

"Yes," Candela replied with a short tone. "Just not like this."

Blanche didn't mean her question offensively. She shrugged off Candela's perception and clapped twice. "Seel! Come on up."

A moment later, Seel leapt up onto the starter platform, from the depths.

"Seel," it said.

Blanche intentionally failed to mention to it that it would battle different Pokemon today. It knew something was up, from all the quick work Blanche and Poliwrath did, but grew uncertain when it saw Candela across the way.

It turned big eyes on Blanche. "Seel?"

"You're going to battle," she confirmed. "Don't worry, though. I know you'll do great."

"Seel." It aimed for the same level of confidence, but it didn't know a world with weaker opponents than Poliwrath.

Candela finally picked a Pokemon. "Houndoom, go!"

"Doom! Doom!" Houndoom's barks echoed on the water. It wasn't sure either, about this new field.

"All right Houndoom, start us off with a bite attack!" Candela commanded.

Blanche admired Houndoom from a distance, until it bared its teeth. Seel lowered itself against its platform, ready as Houndoom leapt toward it.

"Dive, Seel."

Houndoom skid to a halt, on Seel's platform. Its nails raked the wood.

"Is that what you're going to do?" Candela called. "Send Seel underwater, every time Houndoom sets up for an attack?"

In the time Candela could've issued another order, Seel emerged from the depths at top speed. It rammed into the unexpecting Houndoom, and nearly sent it into the drink. Houndoom had quick enough reflexes to leap to a nearby platform.

"Are you sure you've battled trained water Pokemon before?" Blanche asked. 

Candela chose not to answer. "Houndoom! Smog, now!"

A fetid smell filled the air, compelling Blanche to clasp her nose. Her eyes watered profusely.

"Ugh, Seel, safeguard!"

Nails and fins slid on the platforms. Seel created a bubble around itself. When the bubble popped, it pushed the smog outward. Houndoom cornered Seel on a platform, compelling it to slip into the water again. Seel immediately reared up behind it.

"Double team!"

"You too, Seel!"

One pair of engaged Pokemon turned into two. Houndoom and Seel jabbed at each other, testing their agility and searching for their opponent. Blanche cringed when Houndoom zeroed in on the actual Seel. With a nasty exclamation of its name, Seel fell into the water. Their skulls meeting echoed in the wake.

"Is it over?" Candela called when Seel didn't immediately reemerge. 

She grabbed the bar on her platform again. That answered her question, as the waters grew noticeably rougher.

Blanche smiled when one wave taller than the rest emerged. Seel's white body was easily visible as it swam to the head. Its horn poked out of the crest, aimed at Houndoom.

"Right on, Seel!" Blanche called. "Finish your surf off with a headbutt!"

"Houndoom, inferno!"

The temperature rose sharply enough for the air to swelter. It concentrated around Houndoom, who eyed Seel with a steady gaze. When it attacked the wave, fire originated from everywhere. It focused on one point. Blanche clapped her hands to her mouth, fearing the worst after what happened to Poliwrath.

The flames died down. Blanche couldn't tell if Seel's wave struck or not. If it didn't evaporate before delivery, it certainly left no mark now on their battle arena. Seel trembled, out of breath on one of the platforms.

That was it. Seel couldn't handle anymore. "Seel, return!"

Seel continued to gaze determinedly at Houndoom.

"Seel, I said return!"

"Seel!" it cried before enveloping itself in white light.

Blanche clasped her hands against her chest. Finally!

Houndoom bent back into a ready stance when the light dissipated. In Seel's place stood another Pokemon, bigger and sleeker.

"Dewgong-gong-gong," it introduced itself.

"Awesome, Dewgong!" Blanche called. "Let's finish this off! Tail whip!"

The power surge Pokemon experienced following evolution would end this battle. Dewgong slipped into the water, cresting immediately again on the other side of Houndoom. It kept on, keeping Houndoom guessing as to where it would emerge from next. Houndoom's knee bent just a little too much, sign of its confusion, when Dewgong emerged right before it. Its body gracefully unfurled into a tail whip hard enough to send Houndoom back to Candela.

"Doom." It lay defeated, on the platform it started on.

Candela gaped at it, before retrieving its Pokeball. "You did your best. Return."

"You did it!" Blanche exclaimed. Dewgong slipped back into the water and emerged on Blanche's platform. It purred when she hugged it. "I knew you had it in you!"

She jumped into the water with Dewgong, and had it pull her over to where Candela was. Candela leaned heavily onto the bar with an unmistakable expression of disappointment. She hesitantly perked up when Blanche's excitement failed to waver.

"I owe you and your Houndoom thanks." Blanche extended a hand. "That was an excellent battle. I didn't expect Seel to evolve that quickly at all."

Candela gathered enough of her pride to stand straight. She hesitantly extended her own hand to shake, uncertain about the physics of phantom limbs, but grasped tightly when Blanche demonstated the possibility with a squeeze.

"It was a good battle," Candela admitted. "I have a lot to learn before my team can be what I want it to be."

Blanche smiled. "You're not in a rush to go, are you?"

Candela blinked in confusion, but ultimately agreed to Blanche's offer for lunch. Riding Charizard again, she followed Blanche back to her home. Blanche stayed on Dewgong, who chatted amiably with Poliwrath. The two of them stayed in the shallow water while Blanche headed for shore. When she came back with a burn heal, Blastoise had emerged as well, out of curiosity.

"Blas. Blastoise?"

"Dewgong." Dewgong nodded.

"Does Houndoom need anything, Candela?" Blanche asked. She pet Dewgong's neck while spraying the remnants of burn on its body. Evolution took care of most of it, with rapid shedding of DNA and cells to make room for new. "A potion, at least?"

"It'll be fine with some rest, but it could definitely benefit from a touga or persim berry, if you have any on hand."

"Of course."

Blanche fetched a touga, from inside. Although it took some convincing and direction for Houndoom, who remained confused, its eyes stopped scanning back and forth in search for equilibrium. It leaned on Candela's leg, greedy for reassurance after losing its battle.

"Come on inside," Blanche invited Candela. "Houndoom's welcome, or it can stay outside with my Pokemon, if it wants."

"Dewgong." Dewgong got Houndoom's attention with a wave of its flipper, as it rolled around in the sand. Houndoom was just too tired to play.

"Maybe another time, Dewgong," Candela told it. Houndoom followed her slowly into the cabin, immediately locating a sunbeam to lay down in.

Candela sunk into the nearest chair. "Your Seel must have been closer to evolving than you thought. I didn't at all expect that to happen."

"Me neither, to tell you the truth." Blanche put on rice to boil, and started on the vegetables she'd pulled from her garden earlier. "It's clear to me now that Seel hit a ceiling with my own Pokemon. It needed experience against another trainer, not just wild Pokemon, or ones from the same team. As a professional evolver, I should know that."

"Professional evolver?"

"Mhm. In the last couple years, my specialty has narrowed down to Majikarp. Calm freshwater Gyarados are a treasured commodity for landlocked lakes. As it stands, all Majikarp but from one place in the world are saltwater."

"You don't say," Candela rubbed her chin. "I had no idea. There aren't really that many, in the Southern Ocean."

"Spend a lot of time there training?"

Candela nodded. "That, and I grew up on Cinnabar Island. I know most people groan at the sight of Majikarp, but it's Tentacool for me. I could go my entire life without seeing one of those again."

Blanche laughed. "I think they're neat, but I understand where you're coming from. They become a sign of frustration after long enough."

"Yeah."

Blanche worried, after so many years alone, that she wouldn't know how to host company anymore. She lived at a different speed than anyone else. It was also difficult to gauge what her guests needed, or if they wanted anything. Candela made herself at home, as if she'd definitely been here before. Not just once or twice, but as a constant fixture. Blanche left her alone for a moment, so that she could put a shirt over her wetsuit. The loose-fitting one with a cartoonish Lapras was the first one within reach, in her bedroom.

The kettle whistled, on the stovetop. Blanche poured it into her teapot to steep. With everything cooking, she could finally grab two fresh cups and join Candela at the table.

"You know. . ." Candela said. "This is really hard for me to admit, but I'm actually glad I lost. I don't know what I would've done, if you didn't turn out to be the challenge I expected."

"Don't worry, you'll never beat me," Blanche told her. "I'll always have a type advantage, even when your fire Pokemon have no more room to grow."

"I should be annoyed when you say that, but it's oddly comforting," Candela said. "You would be the perfect person to train with, if you'll have me."

"I don't see why not. After we put our rough start aside, I think we'll find something mutually beneficial in the other."

"Definitely."

Blanche poured them each a cup of black tea, before fetching cream from the fridge. She stirred everything cooking before returning.

"I hope I'm not being a horrible guest," Candela said. "I'm just sitting here and letting you do everything."

"It's refreshing to spend time with someone who trusts me to be capable of entertaining." Blanche resumed her seat. "It's nice not to have to hide certain things. Granted, that might be different if I'd had the chance to dress properly, when your Arcanine was battling my Poliwrath."

Candela shrugged. "I just know what it's like. You've noticed my Kadabra isn't for battling, or show."

"I didn't think it was for battling, since you're so passionate about fire, and psychic Pokemon require too much special handling, to be for show." It took a long time, for Blanche to grow mentally strong enough to have an Abra around when she first got it.

Candela hesitated, to elaborate on the information she wished to divulge. She added an extra teaspoon of sugar to her tea and took a sip.

"How exactly were you injured?" she asked. "I hope I'm not being rude by assuming you had an accident, and weren't just born this way."

"Not at all." Blanche didn't care to ruminate on whether or not she'd be offended, were that actually the case. "When I was eleven, my parents and I were travelling. Actually, we were going from Cinnabar Island to Fuschia City. We planned on spending the night on the Seafoam Islands, so that we didn't have to rush."

"Right. That's pretty common, for water travelers."

Blanche nodded. "Have you ever been to the Seafoam Islands?"

"Not much. My grandparents and parents all lived there for a little while after the volcano on Cinnabar Island erupted, but it was before my time."

"I remember the buildings from the old village, actually." Blanche managed a smile. "My dad wouldn't let us near them. They were pretty dilapidated."

"He was right not to." Candela chuckled. "They salvaged what building materials they could transport to Cinnabar, when it was time to rebuild. That little village might very well be a death trap."

"I may have been better off, there." Blanche shrugged. "My Chikorita and I wandered into the caves, instead. What a mistake."

"Oh," Candela softly replied. "Yeah, all us kids on the island were told never to go in there. The floor gives out because of how weirdly the place freezes, and the caverns below are like a maze."

"Yeah."

Blanche gazed into her tea. If she had fingers, they'd probably tremble. Alakazam sat outside the front door with Kadabra, but shifted its focus inside when the sadness she'd experienced the night before reemerged. This had something to do with her nerves surrounding Candela. Maybe Candela, coming from the same area, could shed some light on the night that changed Blanche's life.

"I guess I'm glad I survived at all," Blanche said. "That could've easily been the end of me. It might have been, if my parents didn't find me. I'd fallen asleep."

"That's horrible."

"Only the second worst experience, of my life," Blanche said. "Behind taking Chikorita to Lavender Town, after I got out of the hospital."

"Oh."

Candela's eyes widened, and her throat worked on a swallow. That might fare well for what Blanche wanted to know. What she _needed_ to know.

"You wouldn't happen to know of anything living in those caves, would you?" she asked. "I could've swore I saw something, and I don't remember the caves being frozen when I first went in. It went from pleasantly cool, to an ice palace."

"I'm not sure, but it's been long known that the place freezes weirdly. That's what I meant." Candela cleared her throat. "It's like the place has a mind of its own. The general consensus is that extremely cold air comes up from one of the deeper caverns."

"Hm. Maybe."

That answer didn't satisfy Blanche, though. It didn't explain the flash of light.

"Sorry. I wish I could have an answer for you," Candela replied. 

Blanche smiled weakly. "Thanks anyway. It's bugged me for a long time."

"I don't blame you."

They ate lunch together, preferring topics of conversation far away from the Seafoam Islands. Candela must have noticed Blanche's dip in mood, because she took the opportunity to tell some funny stories about what happened during her search through Kanto for someone to battle her. By the time Blanche walked Candela out to where she would release Charizard from its ball, the smile she wore was once again genuine.

"Same time next week?" Blanche blocked the sun from her eyes as Candela and Kadabra settled in on Charizard's back.

"Okay," Candela replied. "Will I see you before then?"

"Probably not. I have enough supplies to last me through the weekend."

"Let me know if you need anything. I could grab it from the PokeMart for you on the way out of town."

"Sounds good."

Blanche waved, until Candela disappeared in the fog. Alakazam followed her back toward the cabin.

_She's hiding something from you. Something she knows._

"I know, Alakazam." Blanche glanced at it. "I doubt it was about me, though."

* * *

Candela clasped Charizard tighter than usual, on her return home. The chills she got when Blanche described the event of her accident wouldn't go away. It was eerily similar to what left Candela burned, except she happened to be on the Sevii Islands with her dad and brother. Different wild fire Pokemon lived there, and Candela's dad fixated on getting himself a Ponyta. Candela too, in the late evening, was drawn to a cave. Her brother led the way inside. It was dark, and then blindingly bright.

Like Chikorita, Candela's company didn't survive either. Blanche didn't say so, but she probably watched Chikorita die. Kadabra suppressed images and feelings about Candela's brother, whenever it arose in her. Some grief was normal, but she needed to sleep at night. She could function without having to try and be 'over' it.

As if she had any chance for that.

Candela had a shower, as soon as she returned to her room. She laid sprawled across her bed afterwards, the hand dangling off her bed mindlessly scratching Houndoom behind the horns. The latest split in her skin opened up again, although she barely cared about her body right now. Rough skin and uneven tone marred it beyond repair, in her eyes. Did she really have it so bad, though? She could've died.

That didn't scare someone that didn't believe in a point of life anymore. Her brother moving after she believed him too far gone instigated a struggle. Candela ascribed meaning to her own life, through Pokemon. But did it _actually_ mean anything?

She always struggled to answer that. It put her into a funk that lasted into her work week. For the sake of her job, Candela feigned normalcy. She didn't want anyone to inquire. By Wednesday, she started to trudge her way out of it.

"Hey, Candela!" Alfred passed her by in the dinner hall. "Did that kid ever find you?"

"Kid?" she asked. "What kid?"

"I don't know, some kid came by earlier," he said. "Said he got directed here from the Pokemon Centre. Too much yellow, had an Abra in tow."

Well, there was only one person Candela knew that that described. She ate her dinner as quickly as possible, so that she could hunt Spark down.

She found him at the park, beside the old ninja hideout. Happiness welled up from inside, bringing out the first genuine grin Candela experienced since visiting Blanche. Spark played with a small black and yellow Pokemon.

"It hatched?" she asked as she jogged up behind Spark. Houndoom finally saw an opportunity for a playmate, rushing toward Pichu with its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. It stopped short so that they could touch noses and assess the other. After a short conversation in their own language, they were off.

Candela punched Spark in the shoulder. "What're you doing here? What a pleasant surprise!"

Spark laughed. "I hope it's a welcome one. I decided to come see how you were doing, after I had my fill of the Tournament."

"Of course you're welcome." Aside from the potential for a friendship with Blanche, Spark was the only person Candela connected with. "Are you staying anywhere here? Do you need to borrow my couch for a while?"

"I figured I would just crash at the Pokemon Centre." Spark said with a stretch. "I already talked to Nurse Joy. She said she'd let me help out there in exchange for a guilt-free stay."

Candela chuckled. "How long are you sticking around for?"

"Not sure! Lt. Coulomb said I had to either use my vacation time, or lose it. At most, two months. More likely just until you get sick of me."

"Oh, pssh." Candela waved him off. "So tell me about your journey. Did you walk the whole way here?"

They sat down on a nearby bench. Houndoom and Pichu still played. Pichu tried to keep up, and Houndoom would round back once it got ahead, so that it could do another circle around Pichu.

"Yep, we caught the boat over to New Bark Town. Just took our time," Spark said. "Pichu hatched in Cherrygrove City. We stayed there for a little while, so that it could get its bearings straight. I'd rather lose track of a Pokemon at the Centre, than in the middle of the woods."

"Right."

"But enough about me! Did you get to battle Blanche yet? Are you training with her?"

"Sort of. Getting there," Candela corrected herself. "We got off to a rough start, but she's warmed up to me a bit. I helped her evolve a Pokemon on Saturday. We're meeting up again this weekend."

"Would it be all right if I tagged along?"

"I could ask, but don't be offended if she says no. She's a little fickle."

"Nah, I won't take it personally."

In a moment of silence between them, Candela took the opportunity to study Spark. She couldn't ignore his Abra when all week she'd obsessed about why she herself needed Kadabra.

She brought it up, as they walked through Mahogany Town. "Hey Spark, why do you need Abra?"

"I'm blind," he stated the fact.

"We're you born that way, or. . .?"

"Nah, had an accident when I was younger," he replied. "I grew up near the Kanto Power Plant, and I got too close one day when a thunderstorm was brewing. You know Zapdos, the legendary bird? I guess it was attracted by all the lightning. It electrocuted me."

Spark failed to notice Candela's thunderstruck expression.

"Buy me dinner and I'll tell you all about it," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Blanche laid on her hammock, with her eyes closed. The sun had set an hour earlier. Cool air washed under her backside, although she remained warm enough from the blanket spread over her. Waves lapped gently up against the shore, and every once in a while a Pokemon breached the surface. Blanche cracked an eye, but the mist shrouded all.

_Candela's coming._

"You never leave anything to surprise," Blanche teased Alakazam.

_She's not alone._

"You don't say."

Curiosity outshone Blanche's aversion to a surprise visit. She craned her ear, listening for the telltale flap of Charizard's wings. Her stomach did a strange dance when she perceived it.

Blanche would be totally fine with just Candela showing up out of the blue, but another stranger? Now that Candela found an in with Blanche, she wasn't going to ask if a friend could join their training sessions, was she? Blanche anticipated her sessions with Candela, but that sentiment might be compromised, if Candela pushed her luck.

Candela recalled Charizard to its Pokeball before walking up from the beach. When she and the boy that accompanied her wandered into the porch light, Blanche raised an eyebrow. 

"Hey," Candela greeted her with a beat of hesitance. "I know we weren't supposed to train until Saturday, but something kind of. . .came up."

"Oh?"

Was Candela skipping town? Blanche sized up this kid, with his leather pants and frosted tips. His Abra gave her pause.

"This is Spark," Candela introduced him with a jab of the thumb. "He's from Vermillion City. It's kind of a long story, but we might all need to talk."

"About what, exactly?"

"You asked me on Saturday, if I knew of anything that lives in the Seafoam Island caves," Candela reminded her. "When I said no, it was a half-lie. I didn't know of anything real, but I've heard the legends. Turns out, there might be something to them."

Spark nodded beside Candela, with a pleasant smile. Did they have evidence?

"Come on inside," she told them. "I'll put on tea."

"Sorry to just pop in on you like this," Spark said. "I get the impression you're not much for unexpected company."

"Not usually, no," Blanche said. "Not with strangers, but I'll give you a pass since Candela says it's important."

He laughed, prompting her to crack a smile. "I promise, what I have might be interesting to you."

"That remains to be seen."

Just like with Candela, Blanche found it easy to have Spark around. She wasn't on guard or overwhelmed by his presence in her house. Blanche ascribed her comfort with Candela as mutual respect for a strong Pokemon trainer. Spark didn't have that vibe at all, and yet the same was true. 

She joined them at the table with the teapot. "All right. So what's going on, exactly?"

"I got electrocuted by Zapdos," Spark said.

Blanche's brow wrinkled by its own accord. "Did you, now?"

"I saw it." Spark nodded. "Well, before I went blind, anyway. It still gives me goosebumps, how powerful that bird was. It drew from both the Power Plant and lightning storm that was going on at the time."

"So—wait, what were you doing near the Power Plant during a lightning storm?"

"The same reason you went into the cave on Seafoam Island, or why I went into the cave on the Sevii Islands," Candela said. "Why did you go in there, exactly?"

Blanche stared into her tea, grasping for a reason. "I don't remember."

"But something drew you, right?" Candela pressed. "Same as us. The same thing happened."

"All right, assuming that's true, what attracted us?"

"Spark actually saw Zapdos, but your and my eyes weren't adjusted at the time," Candela said. "Legend has it, on the Seafoam Islands, that the caves freeze whenever Articuno is there. As for me, well, judging by what happened. . ."

"Moltres," Spark fielded for her.

Candela and Spark already had time to absorb this information. Blanche wasn't sure if she could even accept it. She'd already worked her way through the trauma of her accident, and adjusted to the necessary lifestyle changes. Until she evolved her Kadabra into Alakazam, she was confined to a wheelchair. She relearned how to walk, thanks to its strong psychic abilities. Anything that threatened to change the context of Blanche's life was automatically held at arm's length.

But really, if the legendary bird Articuno was to blame, it only offered Blanche a legitimate reason for it all. Blanche spent her life with powerful Pokemon. She respected them. She could respect Articuno too, if it happened to cross her path as a youth.

"It makes sense," she admitted.

"I know it's weird," Candela said. "Hard to believe. I mean, to be that close to a legendary bird. . ."

"And survive," Spark added. "They're legends for a reason."

"Yeah," Blanche quietly agreed.

"It gets weirder, though," Spark warned Blanche. "Well, maybe. Unless Candela and I figured out a huge coincidence. What day did you go into that cave?"

"July 9th, 2034." Blanche could never forget the day etched onto Chikorita's headstone, in Pokemon Tower. She raised an eyebrow when Spark and Candela gazed at each other. "Let me guess: same as you."

"Yes." Candela supported her chin with both hands. "There are coincidences, right, and then _freak_ coincidences. How is it, that we all ran into these birds on the same day? How is it that we all found each other years later?"

"I figured it had something to do with those guys." Spark pointed with his thumbs at Kadabra and Alakazam. Abra sat beside him, so that he could see Candela and Blanche during their conversation. "When I first met Candela, it was like I already knew her. I figured Abra and Kadabra just synced up their brainwaves, or something."

_That shouldn't have any effect on your interpersonal relationships, though. It's for our purpose only._

"Alakazam," Blanche addressed it, so that Candela and Spark would know this question wasn't for them. "Would disabled trainers that use Abra-evolutions feel any sort of draw to one another? A sense of familiarity, or déjà vu?"

_No. We can sense each other by our brainwaves, but there is nothing like that._

The way Blanche pressed her lips together must have told Candela and Spark about Alakazam's answer.

"I've felt like that too, about both of you," Candela admitted. "It's hard to explain, but déjà vu is a good way of putting it."

Against her better judgement of fuelling this possible delusion, Blanche nodded. "When you came here on Saturday, I had a feeling we'd met before. But does that mean anything when you take into consideration the legendary birds? Were we chosen, or just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Did overcoming the ways these birds harmed us just increase the likelihood that we would meet?"

"Maybe intentionally?" Spark suggested. "I guess you guys can't say the same if you never considered Moltres or Articuno to blame, but I've always felt a connection to Zapdos. I have nothing but respect for its power. Sometimes, if I manage to concentrate really hard for a long time, there's this energy off in the distance. It's like a ghost of when Zapdos electrocuted me."

"What're you thinking?" Blanche asked Candela. A smile came up on her face as Spark spoke.

"Well, from a personal perspective," she started, "I've always aimed higher and higher, when it comes to Pokemon. I wasn't satisfied with just keeping them as pets. I wasn't satisfied when they could beat any weakness-types we battled, before you. I wasn't satisfied to be offered the gym leadership position on Cinnabar Island. The only thing on my mind was to come here and train with you. Since I still had room to grow, I never really questioned what it was all for. What if by hurting me, taking my brother from me, and forcing me to overcome such a disadvantage, Moltres prepared me to be its master?"

Yet again, Blanche hesitated to contribute to what might be the farthest thing from truth. Candela had a good point though, which Blanche could build on.

"Wild Pokemon don't appear, if they don't want to be caught. They have that choice," she said. "The very fact that Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno may have appeared to us. . ."

"Exactly."

"But. . ." Blanche chewed her bottom lip in thought. "What if we just happened upon them, and what happened to us is just a consequence of startling them?"

"At the exact same moment in time, though?" Spark asked. "And don't you think these birds would have the capability to hide or—you know, _finish the job_ , rather than just hurt us?"

"Luckily for you, you were alone when you saw Zapdos," Blanche pointed out.

"Right." Spark pursed his lips. "Sorry. But doesn't that kind of prove my point? Whoever you were with, Blanche, and Candela's brother. . .they didn't make it, but you guys did."

"Okay Spark, but you're treading into tough territory now," Candela warned him. "I don't know about Blanche, but there's been a lot of guilt to trudge through because of that."

"Yeah," Blanche agreed. "And we never asserted that this all happened at the same time, anyway. Just the same day."

"Right after the sun disappeared below the horizon? Evening?"

Blanche blinked. "Well. . .all right then, on that front."

Could that be it, though? Was that why Blanche survived but Chikorita turned into a fatality? She always assumed it was just because grass types were weak against ice. Chikorita was small too, a mere pet. It took Blanche a couple years, before she would trust herself with another Pokemon. She couldn't even imagine losing a family member, like Candela did. Sympathy compelled her to place a hand on top of Candela's, but she was seated too far away.

"I still want to believe this is a coincidence," Blanche said. "Maybe it's because I haven't been gearing toward potentially capturing such a strong Pokemon. Maybe subconsciously, since I have strong water and dragon types, but I don't have the know-how necessary to care for a flying/ice type. Dewgong is my first ice Pokemon."

"You think you wouldn't be ready for Articuno?" Candela asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know how to keep it, or what to do with it. Or what Articuno would want with _me_ ," Blanche said.

"Your Pokemon rarely hang out by your cabin, though. I've never even seen your Gyarados. Maybe Articuno would do the same, just free-range it and come by once in a while," Candela replied.

"But what would the point be? Why would it choose me like that?" Blanche posed. "Why would a Pokemon that's been free for thousands of years suddenly want to be attached to a human? What would make it change its mind?"

"You could try and find out," Spark suggested. "Candela and I discussed the idea of trying to track them down."

"We wanted to talk to you first," Candela quickly added. "Because it feels like something we should all do together."

"I don't know," Blanche said as Candela and Spark gazed at her. "This seems so far-fetched."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Candela asked. "We make fools of ourselves. We laugh it off, and carry on with our lives."

"Or we die, from being stupid enough to confront these birds again."

"Take a strong Pokemon," Candela suggested. "We could swap a couple. Fire is strong against ice, and water is strong against fire."

"Do you really think our Pokemon are a match for legendary birds?" Blanche asked. "And what about Spark? I don't have any ground Pokemon."

"Don't worry about me." Spark waved the notion off. "I'd be fine."

"Yeah, right! You're not going empty-handed," Candela told him.

"If we go at all," Blanche said. "I don't know about this, you guys. We're probably just setting ourselves up to be fools."

"Who would know, other than us?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I could ask for a week off. Say there's been a family emergency, back home." Candela shrugged.

Blanche sighed through her nose. She wanted to be as eager as the other two, but she just couldn't buy into this. Articuno, though. . .Blanche had a definite soft spot for gorgeous, powerful Pokemon, and Articuno was one of those. A second spotting would be a special achievement as a Pokemon trainer.

"Let me think about it," she said. "Just for a little while. This is a lot to digest."

"Right," Spark agreed. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Candela's assertion waned, when she woke up the next morning. It was easy to get excited. Spark had the ability to incite that in her. But how? They hadn't known each other long at all. 

All the pieces that fell together last night did so too neatly. Candela so desperately wished to believe that what happened to her had an underlying reason, she actually suggested Moltres wanted her to be its master.

As if.

Before falling asleep, Candela had a speech mentally prepared to feed her boss. Oh, my mom just called me last night to say my uncle's been spending a lot of time with the doctors lately. Probably no big deal, but she worries. I'll keep you updated, just in case. My family is very close.

Candela couldn't deliver it in an authentic manner. She still entertained it while running out to Edward and Cassie's, but she'd changed her mind by the time she returned to Mahogany Town. Putting it aside, Candela plastered a smile onto her face and began stocking shelves.

She dreaded when Spark might show up, excited about the trip they all planned to make. When Candela went on break, she texted Blanche.

 

Candela's stomach dropped in realization. She could empathize.

 

It bothered Candela more than it probably should, that she'd lost Blanche's confidence so quickly.

 

Candela followed up with a second text, when Blanche didn't respond.

 

Candela sincerely hoped that getting caught up in Spark's excitement didn't erase all the steps she made with Blanche. When it came to lunch time, she practiced a new mental speech about not feeling well so that she could leave early for the day, but there would be no point to that. Charizard was with Edward and Cassie. There was no guarantee it wasn't deep within Mt. Mortar, if she walked out there.

It was best to wait.

Her stomach dropped when Spark came into the Mart mid-afternoon. Candela worked till, sitting to rest her feet. She stood when he approached and returned his smile nervously.

"Hey!" he greeted her. "How's it going today?"

"It goes."

"Cool. I'm not here to bug you long. Nurse Joy has some stuff sitting here for her, right? She sent me over to pick it up."

"Oh, yep. Just let me find it."

It didn't have the chance to go far. There were a couple pieces to it, bulky and weird for Candela to carry, but Spark's longer arms and broader shoulders made it all right.

"So what're you up to, tonight?" he asked.

Candela shrugged. "Going up to Blanche's. We're both pretty overwhelmed by everything."

"Yeah?"

His smile shrunk some. Candela awkwardly rubbed her neck.

"Well. . .yeah. You have to admit, we haven't had as much time as you, to let it sink in."

"It's true." Spark nodded.

"So I guess that's where we're at. I'll let you know what's up later."

Candela hated to disappoint Spark. He was probably so excited to get going, to finally live up to something he'd expected for most of his life. She fended off guilt for the rest of her shift, rolling her eyes playfully at Sandy when she whispered at Candela how cute that boy was and if they weren't seeing each other already then why not. Candela looked forward more to visiting Blanche.

Blanche tended to her garden, when Candela showed up.

"Hey," Candela greeted her.

"You're in time for supper," Blanche pulled another carrot. "Want to stick around?"

"Sure. Let me help out, though. I can take whatever you have there, that needs to go inside."

"And get your work uniform dirty?"

Candela waved it off. "It's okay."

Blanche still hesitated to hand anything over. When she did, Candela took it all over to where Blastoise lounged in the water. It cracked its eyes when she approached.

"Don't mind me," she told it. 

"Blas."

Candela took the potatoes, carrots, and turnips inside. She had most of them peeled when Blanche followed her in.

"Thanks for doing that," she said. "Mind if I clean up a bit? If you'd like too, I can give you something to borrow and have your work shirt clean before you leave."

Candela hesitated. The clothes she wore served dual purpose of hiding her scars. So long as she kept her black undershirt on though, that should be fine. She pulled off the white shirt Karen gave her for work and accepted something blue.

"Isn't it hot in that?" Blanche asked.

"Not really. Cinnabar Island was a lot warmer than it is up here."

"Right." Blanche rubbed her forehead with a washcloth. A layer of dirt came off with it. "I guess I'm too acclimated to the weather here."

"That, and gardening is hard work."

Beneath the dirt, Blanche's skin bronzed a little in the sun. The hair on her arms turned just as blonde as her head. Candela couldn't help sneaking glances at her, while they silently prepared dinner side by side. When would be a good time to bring up the reason Candela came to visit in the first place?

At least it couldn't be overly crucial to Blanche, if she didn't want it immediately settled. They sat at the table with mashed ground vegetables and baked trout.

"So," Blanche said after taking a bite of her fish. "What do you think?"

"About. . .?"

"All of it. Do you think there's any truth to what Spark said?"

"I don't know." Candela shrugged. She played with her mashed veggies. "I'd really like to, and that's why I got so carried away with it. I don't know what else would explain what happened to me. The fire came from nowhere. For years, I've had the sound engrained in my mind, that Blaise made when he was burned. What sounded like a cry of pain made by a human, might have been a cry of surprise by a bird, instead."

"Right." Blanche nodded. "It's possible."

"You think so?"

"It makes sense, with what happened to me." Blanche sipped her water. "Like you, it's like the ice came from nowhere. I heard a cooing. . .like a Pidgey might make, but greater. I didn't give it much thought."

"Right."

"It's just the other stuff I'm not sure about," Blanche continued. "I appreciate the magnitude of coincidence that this happened to us all at the same time. But as for why? I can't say."

"I feel dumb, to suggest that Moltres wanted me as its master." Candela appreciated that her dark skin didn't allow for warm cheeks to be easily visible.

"Actually, I thought that had a good potential for truth," Blanche replied. "Like I said last night, Pokemon don't appear, unless they want to be caught. Some, you can stumble upon. I don't think that really applies to the legendary birds. You won't see those until they want you to."

"Maybe there's something else they wanted from us, though." Candela had a hard time believing that any of them would want to be caught.

"We would never know, until we find them again." Blanche replied. "It's been fourteen years. I think they would've found us again, if that was the way this works. That says nothing to our readiness. But if we figure it out and go find _them_. . ."

"Then suddenly we're proving ourselves," Candela finished for her. "So do you think we should go, like Spark said?"

"Maybe eventually," Blanche said. "But I'm not ready yet. If my home is about to become home to an ice Pokemon with that strength, I have my homework cut out for me. I need to train."

"Same." Candela already had Charizard for a fire/flying type, but any extra preparation she could sneak in would be great.

"On that note then, do you want to battle after our dinner digests?"

Candela eagerly agreed. The water arena wasn't easy for her Pokemon, but it got better when Dewgong froze it over. Candela still held onto her platform for dear life, as the ice slowly started to melt away.

She returned to town after dark. Fighting a yawn, Candela bypassed her place for the Pokemon Centre. She owed Spark an explanation of where she and Blanche stood on the entire matter.

He wasn't in the lobby. Candela waited patiently in line behind a couple trainers dropping off their Pokemon, so that she could speak with Nurse Joy.

"Good evening!" Nurse Joy greeted her. "What can I do for you, Candela?"

"I have a couple Pokemon that need some rest," Candela replied. "And is Spark around?"

"Spark?" Nurse Joy's smile flickered. "No, he left. He didn't tell you?"

"No."

Candela could hardly focus on the other questions Nurse Joy asked her, about her Pokemon. As soon as Candela was free of the Pokemon Centre, she texted Spark.

 

Candela sighed as she put her Pokegear back to sleep. Spark was so excited to go, and she and Blanche disappointed him. A heavy cloud of guilt followed her all the way to bed.

There was a pause on the other end, when Blanche answered her phone. "Hello?"

"It's me. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"I wasn't quite asleep yet." Blanche paused again. "What's up?"

"Spark's gone. He left town." Tears welled in Candela's eyes.

"Why? Out of all of us, he's the one that needs the most training." Blanche yawned. "Does he even have Pokemon, other than that Pichu?"

"Yeah, but. . ." Candela sighed. "I don't know. He's so confident, but I'm scared he's going to get hurt."

"Hey." Blanche's tone softened. "You don't have to be upset. Maybe he has his own plan."

"I still worry." Candela didn't want to lose the closest thing to a brother she had. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bug you."

"Before you go," Blanche quickly said. "Come up tomorrow when you get off work, all right?"

"Okay," Candela agreed.

"Cool. Now try to get some sleep. Don't worry about Spark. I get the feeling that kid's been taking care of himself a lot longer than he lets on. Maybe he knows what he's doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Blanche had a difficult time suppressing a smile, as she walked into the PokeMart for her next big shop.

"Good morning," Karen greeted her. "You have a decent-sized list, I presume? I could assist you."

"Actually, is Candela in today?"

"Yes, she's just doing some inventory. Hold on."

Blanche leaned on the counter, listening to the familiar quick and heavy footsteps she associated with Candela.

"Blanche is here," Karen told Candela. "We can switch jobs for a little while, if you're tired of counting."

"Please," Candela replied. She came out of the back and grinned at Blanche, a gesture that further lit the store up on such a warm, sunny day outside.

"How's it going?" Candela asked. "I didn't expect you today."

Blanche shrugged. "I got up early this morning, and wound up making a list of a few things I need. Not much for food today, you'll be happy to hear, but mostly potions, heals, that sort of thing."

That was only a half-truth. Blanche indeed woke up early, but boredom didn't inspire the list that Candela currently studied with pursed lips. The two of them agreed to take a break that night from battling, and for the first time since Blanche moved to Gyarados Lake, the lack of human company bothered her. As best she could figure it, her friendship with Candela evolved into a battling-crush. Now that they had a similar lofty goal in becoming the trainer of a legendary bird, Blanche couldn't get enough of their preparations. 

"Hold on a minute," Candela said. "Ice heals? What do _you_ need those for?"

"They're good to have in the cupboard."

"I know what you're up to, and I won't have it," Candela replied. "I'll bring my own supplies."

Blanche chuckled. "Well, I need them too. Never know when I might put Dewgong and Poliwrath up against each other."

"Hm." Candela narrowed an eye at her.

"Oh, fine. I had you in mind, too." Blanche lightly swatted her shoulder. "If you're not comfortable using my supplies, then just keep track of what you use out of my cupboard. You can pay me back."

Candela grabbed a cart. "I guess."

"It's just more convenient."

Maybe they had too much fun, but Blanche had to check herself whenever Karen peered out from the back. As laid back as Candela's boss was, Blanche feared she toed some line.

"I'm not getting you in trouble, am I?" Blanche whispered when Karen disappeared again.

"Nah," Candela said. "It could be iffy if there were other people in here, but it doesn't matter when it's just us. She likes your business so she'll like that you have a good time when you come here."

As the day progressed and town picked up, Blanche made a serious attempt to get out of Candela's hair. 

"Plans tonight?" Blanche asked. She pet the scales down Dragonite's chest.

Candela shrugged. "Dinner, maybe get caught up in TV. You? Anything special?"

"Nah." Blanche waved a hand. "Well, if you get bored or whatever, you know where to find me."

"Right." Candela nodded. "It's kind of a waste, to lay around."

Blanche assumed that meant Candela would make her way after she picked up her Pokemon from Edward and Cassie's.

Training again added purpose to this day after all. Blanche did some gardening and yard work with a spring in her step and a whistled tune. Should she leave her makeup on, for when Candela came? Not that it mattered for decency's sake, since Candela was accustomed to her naked face, but Blanche felt pretty with it today. That was a change from her usual will for a tough appearance and lack of obvious gender. In the event she gravitated toward femininity, Blanche figured she should take advantage. It didn't happen very often.

Just in case, Blanche made extra dinner. She covered the plate and put it in the fridge. Like clockwork, close to seven, Alakazam spoke up from where it meditated.

_Candela is coming._

"Cool."

Blanche remained in her hammock, reading an online article about ice-type care. She rested her phone on her chest when Candela came up on the porch.

"Look who it is," she said with a smile. "Did you have time for dinner?"

"Nah, but I'm okay for now. Let's go, you and me."

It was another rewarding night, with Candela getting ready to leave a little after nine. Even though Houndoom was visibly exhausted, Candela still had to pry it away from where it played with Dewgong. Dewgong swam up and down the shoreline, with Houndoom chasing it. Houndoom leapt toward the edge of the water every time Dewgong surfaced, with a chorus of 'Doom! Doom!'

"Yeesh, that's the closest it's ever come to disobeying me," Candela remarked after recalling it to its Pokeball. "I guess it's getting used to spending so much time at your place."

"You could always leave it here, if you wanted."

"That depends on whether or not Blastoise is going to try and hit it with another skull bash." Candela winked. "It needs some TLC from Nurse Joy tonight, so that it'll be okay to accompany me out to Edward and Cassie's in the morning."

"Right." Blanche nodded.

At times, Candela adding this extra jaunt to her commute seemed pointless. She paid for a place she rarely saw, spare to sleep. Blanche had no space to offer though, and besides, even though Candela came up to Mahogany Town primarily to train, the other roots she laid down became just as important. Karen relied on her at the store, and Edward and Cassie put in a lot of time and energy teaching her Pokemon the way through Mt. Mortar.

So long as Candela didn't mind going so far out of her way, and spending all that time on Charizard's back, Blanche shouldn't worry. At least flying on Charizard was relatively quick, and only cost minimally in its energy. 

Come Saturday, Blanche and Candela planned for a battle with three Pokemon apiece. Houndoom, Arcanine, and Rapidash did well, but they just couldn't beat Blastoise on its home turf. At first Arcanine managed to land a serious enough blow on Poliwrath that Blanche pulled it out. It sat beside her after its burn was healed, itching to go back in. It spoke with disappointment, when the battle came to an end.

"I know." Blanche rubbed its head. "Next time, okay? You know you'll get another chance."

"Poli." It jumped into the lake and set off with a strong breast-stroke.

Blastoise laid in the water on its stomach, waiting for Blanche to climb on.

"I'll see you on shore!" Blanche called to Candela with a wave. With that, she held on to one of Blastoise's cannons as it came up on full speed. Alakazam floated along behind, deep in its meditation.

"That was awesome," Candela said when she landed with Charizard. Rather than recalling it to its ball, she let it wander over to Blastoise. Her other Pokemon came out of their balls too, so that they could visit their new friends post-battle. "I doubt Blastoise has used its full power yet. It keeps surprising me."

Blastoise returned to its favourite set of weeds to troll in, while Charizard laid down nearby in a spot it had claimed for itself. On its side with its head supported by a clawed hand, it scratched its stomach.

Blanche chuckled. "Is that comfortable?"

"Must be. It always lays like that." Candela placed her hands on her hips. "And before you ask if it learned that from me. . .it's possible."

Candela turned away while Blanche laughed into her hand. The sight of red out the corner of her eye cut Blanche off with a gasp.

"You're bleeding," she pointed out. "Did you accidentally get hit by something?"

"I wouldn't be standing, if I did," Candela jested. "Oh well. This happens a lot. I'm more concerned about my jacket. Is it that bad?"

"Come on inside," Blanche told her. "Let's get you fixed up."

Candela followed Blanche into the cabin, stopping shy of the bathroom door. While Blanche gathered the appropriate items to patch her up, Candela assessed the damage in the mirror.

She sighed. "Great. That's a new one."

"Does this happen often?" Blanche asked.

"Don't you ever get it?" Candela replied. "All the scar tissue, it pulls apart if I move too much. I don't usually feel it when it happens, because Kadabra is in charge of my pain receptors."

"Right." Blanche brushed past Candela. "That's rarer for me, to be honest. My burns are patchy, so I have room to stretch.

"If you take off your jacket, I could get the blood out before it stains," Blanche offered. "It's a nice one. I'm sure you'd rather not lose it."

"Thanks. That means a lot." Candela shrugged it off.

"And if you want to change out of your undershirt, I could find something similar for you."

"That might be best."

Blanche did that first. She knew how important it was to Candela, to hide what had happened to her. The closest thing in Blanche's closet to what Candela wore was a purple sweater she'd bought at the Mahogany Town gym. It had a picture of the leader Jill's Dewgong.

Candela waited near the bathroom door. When she took the shirt, Blanche said, "Just bring out your black shirt with you."

"Thanks."

The bathroom door closed behind Candela. Blanche took her jacket to the kitchen sink, and pulled up some vinegar. The smell curled her nose hairs to start, but she grew quickly accustomed.

"Phoo!" Candela said when she walked out. "That is strong."

Blanche laughed. "Give it a few seconds. You'll be happy to know it's working, at any rate."

Candela came over to the sink. The new sweater she wore didn't cover as much as her high jacket collar. Blanche caught a glimpse of reddish skin at the back of Candela's neck, and an interruption in her hairline. To not have her curiosity border upon rudeness, Blanche intentionally ignored it.

"How's your back?" she asked.

"Better, now." Candela sighed. "It's in the worst place, though. There won't be much bending for me, in the near-future. Karen won't be happy."

"She knows, right? You've told her?"

"Well, I mentioned it," Candela replied. "It's more that I won't be able to stretch the skin. I can bend just fine, I only need to do it a certain way."

"There you go."

All life was with a disability was adaptation. Candela watched Blanche's non-existent fingers knead the red colouration out of her jacket.

"Do you ever worry that people will stare?" Candela asked.

"I present myself differently, away from here," Blanche said. "I hide it too, because I don't want it to be all anyone remembers."

"Exactly." Candela nodded. "What did you do before, if you don't mind me asking? You'd mentioned that you didn't have phantom limbs until Alakazam."

"I was in a wheelchair," Blanche replied. "I couldn't hide it very well, back then. It's the phantom limbs that fill out my gloves and boots. All I could do before I had Alakazam was wear a blanket across my lap. It would hide my legs, and I could bury my hands in it."

"Were you self-conscious about it?"

"Mhm." Blanche sighed. "Very. And for a long time, I felt like I deserved it, because of what happened to Chikorita. I didn't think I'd ever have anything to do with Pokemon again. Honestly, I didn't even think I'd be allowed. I was scared to warm up to Abra, just in case I screwed up again."

"Yeah." Candela bowed her head, where she leaned on the end of the counter. "I had that problem. For a while, I hated that Abra would even do anything for me. It was my fault that Blaise was gone. I didn't even know how to look my parents in the eye. I still don't. I've been thinking a lot, what if I went back home and told them about Moltres? Would they think I'm lucky? Or would they see me as this cursed thing that caused them the worst pain imaginable?"

Blanche slowed in caring for Candela's jacket. Candela kept a hard, steady gaze on the countertop. The corners of her mouth turned downward.

"They should just be happy your survived," Blanche told her. "One child doesn't make it out, so that they can carry that burden. Do they actually blame you for it?"

"No. . ." Candela's voice quivered. "But they never really had to. I do it all on my own."

"I understand what it's like." Blanche wasn't sure what kind of comforting Candela was open to, if any at all. "It's a little different now though, don't you think? For me, I wasn't some irresponsible kid getting lost with my Pokemon and letting it die. There was a legendary Pokemon reeling me in. Of course my little Chikorita couldn't stand up against it. Articuno can't help that it's so powerful, either. Neither can Moltres."

"It does change things," Candela admitted. "If Moltres hadn't been there, Blaise and I would've just turned around and followed the air draft out when we got bored. Or maybe we wouldn't have gone in, in the first place."

"Exactly."

"I wish knowing that would undo everything I've ever felt," Candela said. "I'd be a completely different person, if I didn't lose my brother. If I didn't feel so guilty."

"That's true too." Blanche rinsed the last tinge of red from the jacket. "I used to daydream a lot, who I would be if this never happened to me. A breakthrough point for me was coming to the conclusion that I wouldn't rather have my life any other way. That's not an easy place to reach though, I'll admit it up front."

"I hope it's something I get, one day," Candela replied. "There are things I like. I might not have my Pokemon. I sure wouldn't be as strong of a trainer. I wouldn't have made it up here. Despite all my mixed feelings about Moltres, I'm looking forward to meeting it again."

"There's a hesitation, isn't there?" Blanche asked. "I was so scared, when that all happened. I don't know if I want to be in presence of that power again."

Candela shrugged. "Maybe now, after a lifetime of preparation, it won't be so overwhelming."

* * *

Lamplight from outside created soft lines, on Candela's ceiling. The sound of sleep came from Houndoom and Kadabra's individual corners. Kadabra levitated in its lotus position, and Houndoom snored on its bed. Candela folded her fingers behind her head, one ankle folded on the opposite knee. The ghost of headlights skimmed across the wall as vehicles passed.

Although the time she and Blanche spent together ensured they would be ready to face Articuno and Moltres again, a side effect inevitably rose. Candela's growing feelings came in small waves first, that could be ascribed to something else. She wanted to be around Blanche all the time—because they had a common goal they could work toward together. Candela hated to leave Blanche's place—because there was so much work to be done. They clicked on a personal level—because they shared similar experiences and could lean on one another.

However, a euphoria underlined it all. Candela wanted to talk to Blanche all the time, to get to know her better. Even on days they didn't train, Candela still wanted to spend them with her. Candela caught herself daydreaming at work not always about how Blanche's Pokemon could be bested, but about Blanche herself. How confident she was, how increasingly attractive, the way her laugh sounded, and how her eyes lit up when she was excited. . .

Candela sighed.

Yet again, she set herself up for disappointment. Attraction never panned out for her. She wished that her encounter with Moltres removed her capability for it, because it certainly destroyed her means to do anything about it. Although her guard lowered around Blanche now, nobody ever saw what Candela hid. Rarely did they get close enough to even know.

The only reason Candela didn't pack up immediately and leave town was because Blanche was legitimately different than all the others. Moltres and Articuno linked them together, and marked them the same way. They balanced each other out, right down to their Pokemon type preferences. Depending on whether Blanche focused on ice or water, the weakness flipped. Candela still chuckled, every time she thought about that.

Spark was the only person she could talk to about it.

 

 

It always came back to Candela's same root fear. She couldn't allow someone too near her fragile self-confidence. If she ever saw repulsion in their expression, when she finally gathered the nerve to share as much of herself as was possible. . .

And yet, Blanche was different. Because she was the same. Logically, there was probably little about Candela's body Blanche didn't already know through her own experiences. The worst thing about it though, was improper to ask if they shared.

Physical intimacy wasn't exactly possible. It was injuries to Candela's genitals that got her an Abra so quickly in the first place. Excruciating pain from the burns would probably have been enough, to affect Candela's prospects as a sexual being. All the grafts and surgeries removed the physical means for her to experience pleasure. It had a serious impact on her view of herself as a woman. That was another thing that attracted her to Blanche. Blanche didn't exactly adhere to a definite gender identity. How much of that came from her accident, and how much was biological?

How Candela would love to cozy up with Blanche and find out. Blanche was like a peek into the future, to how Candela might expect to find peace with herself. She didn't say so explicitly yet, but Blanche had dug herself out of some deep holes. Holes Candela was familiar with.

Spark had texted her earlier:

Petrified, actually. It was Blanche's idea, for Candela to spend the night. That way, they could get started earlier on Saturday morning. Candela's larger Pokemon could sleep outside of their balls for the first time in a while.

Candela slept in stints, before getting up early for work. She texted Spark.

The day passed too quickly, as Fridays in retail tend to. After Mahogany Town's citizens emptied a good portion of the shelves, Candela shouldered her bag.

"I'll see you Monday," she said to Karen.

"Have a good weekend."

Houndoom came out of its ball for the walk out to Edward and Cassie's. The air grew heavy, a sure sign that the streak of good weather was about to end. Would Candela even get to Blanche's before it downpoured?

The problem turned out worse than expected, as lightning streaked across the sky. The wind would've been bearable to fly Charizard in, but Candela would never risk travelling in a thunderstorm.

She texted Blanche from behind a tree, where the rain wouldn't affect her electronics:

 She followed up shortly:

Finally seeing Blanche's Gyarados sweetened the deal. Candela quickly agreed. No matter how her feelings concerned her, she could appreciate the lengths Blanche went to, to spend time with her.

Candela didn't have to travel far north, before she ran into Blanche. She hardly recognized her, under a rain jacket. Alakazam of course gave her away.

"Oh look at you, you're soaked." Blanche tsked. "Luckily, I brought an extra jacket."

They ducked under a thick tree canopy. Candela slipped off her coat, still soaked underneath, and accepted the new layer from Blanche.

Blanche smiled. "Better?"

"Lots. Thanks."

Now that they found a dry spot, Candela didn't really want to move. She lost body heat quickly. If only she could use one of her Pokemon to warm up. They wouldn't fare well at all though, in this weather. Even Houndoom sniffed Candela's bag for its Pokeball, as soon as the first drop of rain hit it.

"Would it be better if we stayed put for a little while?" Blanche asked. "You could dry off. Or would you rather just get back to my place? I stoked the wood stove before we left, and filled the kettle."

"I can tough it out a bit longer," Candela decided. "It's not that it's cold, really, but the wind factor just makes it brutal."

Candela considered too the change of clothes in her bag. She took some with her now, after having to borrow some of Blanche's a few weeks ago. As much as she secretly loved wearing Blanche's clothes, she needed more control over her wardrobe.

The walk up north wasn't easy. Wind rushed through the pass, almost pushing Candela off her feet. Blanche grabbed her hand once, but it was ineffective anyway. They were both too wet to get a grip.

Thankfully, the rain let up some closer to the lake. The wind wasn't as bad, either. Lightning streaked across the sky regularly, capturing Candela's attention until Blanche used her full whistling capacity.

Candela rubbed her ear closest to Blanche. "Ow."

"Sorry." Blanche smiled. 

The choppy waters churned even more, before the first spikes and fins penetrated the surface. A massive head followed, along with a long spine and large tail. Gyarados peered at them from the side. Its pupil retracted to a slit before it opened its mouth. A rumble emerged from within, along with streams of water through its sharp teeth.

"Would you ferry us across?" Blanche asked. She stepped into the water, and turned back to Candela. "Sorry it has to be this way. You have to get wet again before you can get dry."

"It's okay."

It was such a miserable evening. And yet, euphoria manifested in Candela now that she could focus on Blanche. Candela mirrored how she climbed onto Gyarados' spine, and straddled it behind her. Gyarados created a saddle, as its spine curved up behind Candela's back.

"Sorry," Candela said as she slipped more into Blanche.

Blanche pat below her knee in acknowledgement, before Gyarados propelled them forward across the surface. Of course it would be a fast swimmer, but Candela was still impressed.

"I've been travelling the wrong way, when I come," she joked. Blanche's laughter was a song in her ear.

They beelined for the house, after thanking Gyarados. Candela glanced back over her shoulder as it submerged.

The wood heat greeted Candela like a hug from her mother. She shivered more now than during the journey here.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of these wet clothes," Blanche said. The hood of her jacket only kept the crown of her head dry. Everything else had been seeped through. "And I think either tea or cocoa is in order."

"Cocoa sounds great," Candela replied.

She headed for the bathroom, to change. Her black undershirt stuck to her body, and came off with a nice peel. Candela's hair couldn't be tamed. She gave up on it when Blanche's bedroom door creaked open. Blanche stood in her kitchen, spooning powder into two mugs. She'd combed her hair.

"I just can't believe it out there," she said when Candela joined her. "That storm came out of nowhere, as if it peaked over the mountain range and slid right down to us."

"It's pretty unreal," Candela agreed.

"The only other time I've seen anything like it was when the wild Gyarados last raged," Blanche replied. "Even then, that's just the water."

Candela took a seat on the day bed. Black clouds passed lightning bolts back and forth. The howling wind and random spray of rain against the window was an oddly calming phenomenon, now that she sat somewhere warm and dry.

Blanche set the two mugs of cocoa on the nearest surface, and took a reclined seat next to Candela. Would Blanche do this, if she knew what kind of feelings emerged for her? The only comfortable way to accommodate her was to put an arm around her shoulder. Blanche pulled a blanket up to her chin and threw it over Candela as well.

"Just gonna borrow some of your body heat," Blanche said.

"Sure."

Blanche's head had a nice weight on Candela's shoulder. Supposedly Candela should take everything like this that she could, until Blanche wised up. There had to come a point where this was no longer innocent.

"Heard from Spark lately?" Blanche asked.

"Mm, we were texting last night. Not today."

"How's he doing?"

"Having fun, that little squirt." Candela smiled. Rather than head straight home to Vermillion, he'd chosen to head north from Pallet Town and go up and around. He had family around Cerulean City that he wanted to visit while he was away from work. "His Pichu already evolved."

"Oh? Nice," Blanche commented with an excited glint in her eye. "Pikachu are so cute. Where did he find the thunder stone? Does the Vermillion gym just keep them on hand?"

"He says it evolved on its own," Candela replied. "That's why Spark's Pokemon are really popular, for people to adopt. I guess some people really care if stones are used or not."

"It's true," Blanche said. "That comes up, even in my own line of work. The odd person in contact with me about a Gyarados will ask if I evolve my Majikarp with a water stone. That's how I tell which ones are wet behind the ears."

"Do you?" Candela asked just to bug her.

"Like I tell them, a Majikarp wouldn't know what a water stone is if you hit it on the head with it."

Candela snorted, and rested her cheek on the top of Blanche's head. "Are they really that dumb?"

"Well. . .they're fish," Blanche said. "So they have a disadvantage off the bat. They don't look smart, and they're not very efficient in a battle scenario. You have to trick them into training."

"How do you do that?"

"Whenever I'm commissioned to do one, I go out with a rod." Blanche shifted to reach her cocoa. "I have an underwater netting system where I segregate it from its fellows, and then my Pokemon make it fend for itself over the course of a couple months. It grows bigger and bigger, then suddenly I dive down there and I have a Gyarados."

"They don't rip your net, or anything?"

Blanche shook her head. "These ones are docile. On their own, they won't rage or thrash. Even when they're all together and getting in trouble, it's rare that they rage."

Candela suppressed the urge to play with Blanche's drying hair. "Do you get attached to the Gyarados? Or Majikarp?"

"Not so much anymore." Blanche shook her head. "Gyarados is kind of a strange Pokemon, for that. Of course I'm attached to mine, but it doesn't come up very often. It lives its own life the majority of the time. I've never even battled it."

"And here I thought you were just saving it like an ace up your sleeve," Candela said. "For if by chance I beat all your other Pokemon."

"No, Dragonite is my ace." 

"And what if I beat Dragonite, then?"

"Don't worry. You won't."

They chuckled together. For the sake of her team's growth, it really was best. Candela began to fear again that should she beat Blanche, she'd have to move on to a more formidable opponent. Then again, now that Candela knew what she trained for, and that Blanche had a similar role to play, right here was probably her final destination.

Cinnabar Island still invoked some nostalgia, but she didn't really belong there. She still ached for something a little more, where she could have a relationship with Blanche similar to how this night wound up. Their pooled body heat was divine, the cocoa tasted sweet, and Blanche smelled like a mix of fresh laundry and rain. For once, Candela didn't worry about being so close to someone.

Apparently she wasn't the only one. After half their cocoas disappeared and conversation remained tapered off in favour of the storm's voice, Blanche lifted her chin again. Candela waited for her to say something. Before Candela could mentally register that Blanche adjusted to come closer, her eyelids fluttered closed. Just as the warmth injected by Blanche's lips against hers created a solid pit of warmth in her lower abdomen, Blanche pulled away.

They studied each other, before Blanche smiled. "For a second there, I worried you didn't want me to."

"I was just surprised," Candela said. "I thought I was the only one."

"Nah."

"Good to know."

They chuckled again, before relaxing against each other. Now that Blanche made her final move, all the ones before it became more obvious to Candela. She grinned to herself and turned her nose into Blanche's hair. 

It didn't take long, thankfully, for Blanche to come back again. This time, she sat up straighter. Candela appreciated that Blanche went slowly with her, given she'd never progressed beyond a pathetic first kiss during her youth, but there was a drawback. Soft lips and trailing fingers invoked a heat in Candela's blood that she wasn't entirely sure she should experience. She preferred ignorance about how good connection to another person could be. But that was the rational segment of her mind, and the more basic part starved for this. It compelled her to take off her gloves, so that she could feel Blanche's skin under her fingertips. She could with the unburned one, at least. Blanche's stomach was smooth and warm, firmer when Candela trailed up to her sternum. Candela's body pounded with want as ribs gave way to a breast, and her thumb passed over a hard nipple.

Blanche inhaled sharply, compared to the heavy breaths that developed between what were probably messy, obviously unpracticed kisses. Unfortunately, Candela didn't know quite where to go from there. How nice to know Blanche wanted to touch her the same way, but her over-the-clothes petting would find no similar signs of excitement. Candela simply didn't have any sensitivity in her nipples, after the damage done. Should she ruin the moment and tell Blanche? Or should she risk giving the impression the feeling wasn't mutual despite all other obvious signs?

"Are you okay?" Blanche beat her to it. "I don't know what you're comfortable with. Tell me if this is going too fast."

"Maybe a little. . ." Candela settled to say. Her hand slipped down to Blanche's hip. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me about your comfort zones," Blanche said with a more chaste kiss to follow up.

"Okay."

Candela's heart beat pounded in her ears, as she and Blanche resettled against each other under the blanket. Her concern slowly dwindled that Blanche would feel rejected or mad that Candela had to draw a line. Maybe when they weren't so wound up, she would explain her situation. Tears manifested in Candela's eyes to even think that Blanche would just accept her as she was. The fear that plagued her mostly melted away simply to know that her perception of their connection wasn't an illusion.

The storm outside had raged for hours now. Wind nearly moved the cabin. As Blanche made a comment on it, Candela caught a bright light from the corner of her eye. She and Blanche both jumped up, faces an inch from the rain-drenched window. A large orb of lightning had originated from over the eastern range.

Fear clenched Candela's diaphragm. Blanche cut off the circulation in her hand. The light approached the cabin, too bright to look directly at. Candela shielded her eyes.

"That power. . ." Blanche commented.

The hair on Candela's good arm stood on end. As soon as what Blanche said clicked, Candela recalled a similar sensation, when Elekid pouted about Spark's unwillingness to share.

"We shouldn't get too close," Candela said. "But come on."

The light from Zapdos lit up every corner of Blanche's cabin. Candela clenched her eyes shut behind two forearms, as it landed near the shore. As quickly as it came, it retreated. Candela pulled Blanche outside in the eye of the storm and gazed at it in the distance. Even seated in a tree two kilometres away up the nearest mountain, it was like staring at the sun through a couple pairs of sunglasses. Its cry brought Candela's arm hair right back up, before it flew off toward the cloud line.

Candela experienced such shock that she forgot why she pulled Blanche outside in the first place. Spark ran over to them, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey, you guys!" he said. "Check it out. Pretty sweet, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Blanche stared at Spark with a slack jaw. With Zapdos' exit, the storm broke too. Black clouds followed it up the hill and away. Strips of starry sky became visible.

"Now that's how you make an entrance!" Candela ran to give him a tight hug. "How—? Where—? I have so many questions."

Blanche strolled over. The wet grass squished beneath her phantom feet. She crossed her arms and grinned broadly at Spark.

"I have to hand it to you," she said. "This is impressive. What happened?"

"Guys, I've got so much to tell you." Spark put an arm around both their necks. "But I'm like, _super_ hungry."

" _Spark_." Candela frowned at him.

Blanche just laughed. "Let's go inside. I'm sure I've got something lying around that you can eat."

The kitchen light wouldn't switch on. Blanche frowned, hoping this didn't mean the lightning storm somehow damaged her personal grid. She laid a hand on Candela's shoulder, to politely interrupt her and Spark.

"Would you see about feeding him? I need to check on something."

"Sure."

Blanche hoped it was just the generator. Diving down to check her equipment in the lake would be a drag. She headed out to the shed, and sighed with relief when she saw that her batteries were merely out of juice. Weird, considering the rolling lake should've kept them fully charged.

She came back inside to find Spark halfway through the bowl of strawberries she'd picked from the garden that morning. Blanche lit an oil lamp, to set on the table between them all.

"There we go," Spark said. "Man, these are so good. Oh, yeah, and don't worry about your power. Zapdos probably just sucked it all up."

"Right." Blanche nodded. "So, did you plan on explaining, or. . .?"

"Yeah, I want to hear this story," Candela said. "Here we've been, training our butts off for the last month, and then you just waltz in here with a legendary bird. What gives? Was it that easy?"

"Pretty much." Spark shrugged. "Like I told you before, I had a feeling I'd know what to do. Sometimes you just gotta trust your instincts, you know?"

"You had more to base your instincts on," Blanche pointed out. "We were wrong not to trust you. There's no use denying it."

"I could see it from your perspective, though," Spark said on the tail of a fresh swallow. "Who was I, to come into your lives and tell you how this would all unfold? I had no credentials. I do now, at least."

"No doubt."

Blanche peered out the window. No lightning was visible. Zapdos must have found a cave or something, to shack up in for the night. Did she even want it near her place, if it would eat all the stored power in her batteries?

"Well?" Candela nudged Spark. "Spill the story! What happened?"

"I planned on going to the Power Plant, right since I left here," Spark said. "I didn't want to say anything, just in case I screwed up. I was pretty sure if you guys read the headline 'Idiot Fried to Death at Power Plant, Locals Baffled that He Could be So Dumb', you'd know what happened. I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't want you to try and tell me not to go. I had a feeling I'd have to prove myself, to earn your respect."

The matter-of-fact way he said that incited guilt in Blanche. She respected him for him, but definitely hesitated because of his lack of experience with powerful Pokemon.

Candela tsked. "Don't say that, Spark."

Blanche cleared her throat uncomfortably. "To be fair though, I don't know anyone who could've told me about the birds, and I'd immediately believe it. I've come to, as it sank in. If it hadn't by now, seeing Zapdos would've made it irrefutable."

What didn't sink in yet was that, for the second time in her life, Blanche encountered a legendary Pokemon. Unlike last time, she sustained no bodily harm.

"Fair enough," Spark said. "I'll admit, I was a little disappointed that you guys didn't get on board with me. I understand, though. I've known for most of my life that Zapdos would be important to me somehow. You guys have only known for a month, now."

He waved a hand. "So let's just forget about that, huh? Let bygones be bygones."

"If you wanted to prove yourself, you did," Blanche assured him.

"Well, here's the thing." Spark ate the last strawberry. "I know I'm not a trainer on your guys' level. You're probably above and beyond any of the gym leaders and elite fours in any region. This thing with the legendary birds though, I don't think it has anything to do with that. So even if I rode here on one of them, it isn't because I'm a master trainer or anything."

"Give your sense of nurturing some credit," Candela said. "Battling powerful Pokemon isn't the only avenue to go with them. That's what Blanche and I do, but it doesn't say anything about you."

With both arms and legs crossed for comfort now, Blanche chuckled. "I have to admit, that's about the coolest thing I've ever seen. Riding in on a lightning bird? Fantastic."

"Right?" Spark exclaimed. He spread his arms in excitement across the table, hitting the now empty bowl. Alakazam stopped it before it hit the floor. It floated over to the sink, landing nicely.

"Oops," Spark said. "I didn't even plan to show up like that. I was gonna take a selfie with Zapdos and send you guys the picture like 'check out what I caught, no big deal', but Zapdos drained the power from my Pokegear. I don't suppose I could steal some power myself, hey?"

"Definitely," Blanche replied. "I could probably turn the lights on now, but I'm just going to let everything charge for a little while."

"No rush." Spark folded his fingers behind his head. "You know though, Candela, you made riding a flying Pokemon look a lot easier than it actually is. Zapdos and I circled for- _ever_ , trying to find Gyarados Lake. I didn't realize the storm it created was so bad."

Blanche laughed with Candela. "The storm _did_ come on quick."

"So how did you even capture Zapdos?" Candela asked.

"I didn't," Spark answered. "Remember how I told you that I could sense where Zapdos was? I just followed it. I found it near the Power Plant. The encounter wasn't nearly as intense as last time. I could actually look at it, without worrying Abra would go blind too. It was in the exact same place, as when I was a kid. Like it hadn't moved at all, just waited all that time."

"Huh," Candela commented.

"It came down to me, and nudged me with its beak." Spark smiled. "It was like meeting you guys. That familiarity, like I was where I needed to be."

"I wonder if Articuno and Moltres will be the same way," Candela said to Blanche.

"There's only one way we'll find out," Blanche replied. "As much as I'm loving all the training we've been doing, it's safe to say we're ready."

"Right."

"So I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Today had been packed with adventure and emotion. Blanche's eyelids ached. "We should seriously discuss our next move, in the morning. Spark, it goes without saying, you're welcome to stay here."

"Cool. I mean, I was eyeing up that little ledge along the beach, but I like to know I'm welcome in the house."

Candela sniggered. "You'd be more welcome here than there. If Charizard saw that you took its spot, it would probably push you in the lake."

"I'm a little low on space, but you could take the day bed," Blanche told Spark. "Candela was going to sleep there, but you could sleep in my bed, if you like. It's big enough for two."

A flicker of understanding crossed Candela's expression before she regained composure. Spark smiled knowingly, garnering Blanche's complete suspicion.

"Yeah, dibs on the day bed," he said. "This is gonna be awesome. I'm so over camping."

Blanche excused herself to her bedroom, so that she could change into her nightwear before Candela came over from the bathroom. She braided her hair when a faint knock came on the door.

Candela's pyjamas didn't differ much from her usual clothes, except in fabric. She wore cotton, from head to toe.

"Does that get warm?" Blanche asked.

"Yeah," Candela admitted. "Usually I wouldn't wear the sleeves, but. . ."

"Sorry I volunteered you to bunk with me. Would you have been more comfortable, out on the day bed?"

"Spark's already snoring, so it's a little too late to lock him outside."

Candela laughed, to cover her dodge. Blanche secured her braid with an elastic.

"It's just one night, I guess," she said. "We could open the window, if it would help."

"What about you, though? Won't you get cold?"

"I have extra blankets."

Blanche fetched them from the closet, after pushing the window open. A cool breeze left over from the storm sent a shiver down her spine already. Candela wrapped up in Blanche's duvet and rubbed her cheek against the bamboo cotton.

"So this is how the other half lives," she remarked. "Pillows that aren't flat as a pancake, a soft mattress, fabric that doesn't scratch."

"I set myself up pretty nicely," Blanche admitted.

Crawling back in under three layers created a conundrum for her. Of course Blanche had an underlying motive to invite Candela here. What was the line now, though? Would Candela shrink away if Blanche inched closer to her under the covers? She was still cold. It would take a little while to generate enough body heat.

Constant shifting drew Candela over. Blanche peered back over her shoulder when a warm hand found the middle of her back. She smiled in the moonlight.

"Still cold?" Candela asked.

"A little. It takes me a bit to warm up. I've been especially lacking, since we trudged through the storm earlier."

"Can I just. . .?"

Blanche lifted her head so that Candela's arm could slide under the pillow. Her other arm—the unburned one—draped over her waist. Blanche rested a hand on it, heart fluttering when Candela pressed a small kiss to her shoulder.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Candela asked.

"It's pretty all right."

Candela kissed her cheek next, when Blanche turned her head enough for it. Warming up this way certainly beat curling up into a ball and creating friction with bare legs.

"I hope you don't think I had bad intentions, by shoehorning you in here," Blanche said. She dropped her voice to a whisper, even though a small rumble from the other room meant Spark was too fargone to overhear. "I just thought you'd like to."

"Do I look like I don't want to be here?"

Blanche nodded, not to confirm it, but because she saw Candela's point.

"I'm just. . ." Candela trailed off. "Scared."

"How come?"

"That I won't turn out to be what you want."

"I don't know, spending all this time together lately has been pretty wonderful," Blanche said. "I didn't expect this, but. . ."

"Me neither."

"So why don't we just enjoy it? Is there something in particular holding you back?"

Candela traced her fingertips over Blanche's lower abdomen. Although she didn't intend for it, a ghost of earlier's heavy arousal throbbed back into existence between Blanche's legs.

"Me," Candela said with a mirthless chuckle. "I'm not exactly—self-consciousness aside, I have some physical problems that damper things."

"Like what? If you're comfortable telling me," Blanche tacked on.

"The major one, I might as well just tell you. Anything else might not seem so bad, in comparison." Candela paused, gathering herself. She swallowed hard. "My parents and I had to make a tough decision, after I got out of the hospital. My Abra wasn't really cutting it for me, and even after evolving it into Kadabra, I still hurt a lot. I could hardly stand to have clothes on my body. Just the slide of fabric was so excruciating. So we went back to the doctor. There was other stuff going on, trying to heal me as much as possible, but it was decided that the reason Kadabra had difficulties was because the load was too great. They wound up performing a clitoridectomy, among other things."

Blanche rubbed Candela's arm. "I see."

"Nothing down there is really functional, in that regard. I take medication that keeps me from getting a period, too." Candela's cheek laid against Blanche's shoulder blade. "So get ready to be disappointed, if that was something you would've eventually wanted."

It didn't bother Blanche too much. She was more concerned about making Candela comfortable following such a disclosure.

"You can't really miss what you've never had, can you?" she asked.

Candela shrugged. "It's not really something you can turn off."

"I'm sure we'd find other ways to be close." Blanche replied. "This is nice."

"Yeah."

Blanche pressed her back more against Candela. "Thanks for telling me. I'd rather know now, than have to be told in the middle of something. I'd feel terrible, to make you feel bad about it."

Candela merely nodded, frozen against Blanche. The overwhelming shame she experienced for this fact nearly touched Blanche through osmosis.

"Are you okay?" Blanche asked.

"I just hate it," Candela whispered. "And now I'm really hating just how much of this side you're seeing of me."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, from my perspective," Blanche assured her. "I already knew there would be special conditions to anything physical we share. I'm so used to it in my life that it's just normal. You're normal, to me. You're what I'm used to."

"You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not." Blanche turned around in Candela's arms. It didn't shock her that Candela's eyes gleamed in the dim light. "I've wrestled your demons before. I know how tough they can be. And believe me, I'm a lot more concerned about that than what we may or may not do in this bed. It's pretty safe to say that what grew here isn't based on that."

"No, but it would be nice."

"If it's something you're interested in, then we could probably figure it out." Blanche shrugged. "Nothing's completely impossible. I never thought I would walk again, yet here I am."

Candela's gaze softened. "Right."

"Think about it, anyway," Blanche said. She wouldn't suggest it because she knew how attached Candela was to Kadabra, but Alakazam would be well-suited to address this kind of issue. "There's no rush. We have plenty of other stuff to do and enjoy in the meantime."

Candela nodded, then smiled. "Thanks for being so good about this."

"No sweat. Literally."

"Yeah, because you're freezing."

Blanche snorted, sending them both into giggles. Their foreheads nearly knocked together. Fresh grins only melted away as their lips sought each other out in the dark. Even then, Blanche's smile returned afterward.

"This is a good thing," she told Candela. "If it's meant to last a while, we'll find a way to be happy. I've been happy already, just having you around."

"Me too."

"Good." Blanche kissed her again. "Should we get some sleep?"

"Not a bad idea." Candela stifled a yawn. "We've probably got some intense days before us."

* * *

Spark buried his face more into the pillow it rested on. He never wanted to wake up, if it meant leaving this bed. His body ached after several weeks on the road. Whenever he poorly planned his transit from town to town or got lost somewhere in between, the ground had to do. Depending on his elevation, the nights became pretty cold. Now he was warm, comfortable, and rested.

A spoon scraped against a pan in the kitchen. Abra cracked its eyes, projecting sunlight into Spark's mind. Blanche stood in front of the stove, preparing breakfast.

Spark's mouth began to water. That was another thing that he grew short of, here and there.

"Good morning," she greeted him when he sat up. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." Spark yawned. "That kink in my back mysteriously disappeared."

"How about that?" Blanche winked.

Spark ran a hand through his hair. He seriously should've bathed before crawling into bed last night. His hair went beyond greasy in its dirtiness, and he probably smelled like a spicy skunk. 

"Where's Candela?" he asked.

"Still in bed," Blanche answered. "The storm you created tired her out."

"Plus she worked in the morning, right?"

"Mhm."

"Hey, how cold is that water?" Spark asked. "Too cold to swim in?"

"I'd recommend a wetsuit, but so long as you don't mind the cold, you'll get used to it. It's not freezing, necessarily."

With that, Spark dug his shorts out of his bag and headed into the bathroom to change. He wasn't so much bothered by cold, after swimming in the ocean on Vermillion City's beaches.

"Hey Blanche," he said when he had his towel, shampoo, and soap ready to go. "Is it okay if my Pokemon come out of their balls?"

"Oh, for sure!" Blanche's braid swung when she turned her head toward him. "I wanted to see your Pikachu. Candela said your Pichu evolved."

"It's still a little leery of other people, but sure." The zipper on Spark's bag protested as he opened it again. "I'm sure this is a no-brainer to you, but I would just wait until it approaches you first."

"Of course."

Elekid and Jolteon came out with Pikachu. Like always, Elekid immediately locked onto the fact that food was nearby. It headed in Blanche's direction.

"Kee," it said.

"No, Elekid," Spark sternly told it. "If you're hungry, I have your own food here."

Spark's face warmed a little as Elekid turned back after a long contemplative gaze at Blanche's stove. It plopped down out on the deck with its bowl, throwing morsel after morsel into its mouth. Hopefully Blanche didn't think he was a bad trainer, to the few Pokemon he had. Her Pokemon probably never misbehaved.

"Refeeding Syndrome?"

Blanche stood in the doorframe, as Elekid raced to the bottom of its bowl.

"Yeah." Spark relaxed. "Officer Jenny did a bust last year on illegitimate breeders in Vermillion City. Elekid was the only electric-type amongst them, so it came to us. They definitely starved it."

"That's too bad." Blanche clicked her tongue. "I don't understand how people can treat Pokemon that way. I won't lie that I make my living from breeding, but they aren't just a profit. They're a living creature first."

"You breed too?" Spark asked. "Water Pokemon in general?"

"Freshwater Gyarados."

Spark let out a low whistle. "That must be tough. I've never seen anything about evolving Gyarados in any of the literature that comes through Vermillion gym. I never knew anyone to even attempt that. Majikarp are too dumb, and Gyarados too wild."

Blanche chuckled. "I don't know if I could handle the saltwater ones, no. The ones in the lake here are fine. It helps that they mingle with my own Gyarados, so I have an extra advantage."

"Nice!" Spark caught Pikachu when it leapt up toward its arms. "To be honest, I don't know if I could breed bigger Pokemon like that. I stick to the smaller ones, at work. I like to build that relationship with them."

"I have a relationship with Gyarados. It's just different from the others." Blanche shrugged. "It's not for everyone, for sure. And I'll readily admit that I'm closest to my Poliwrath. Candela and Houndoom are like that too."

"Even those aren't small Pokemon, though." Spark scratched Pikachu's head. "Not like these."

A wind chilled Spark's bare back, remindinghim that he came outside for a reason besides feeding his Pokemon. After they finished eating and Spark could put their bowls away, he headed into the lake. At mid-thigh, he mentally prepared himself for the worst point of submersion. Abra sat on the beach.

Beside it, Jolteon barked at Spark. "Jolt, Jolt!"

"Jolteon, take it easy," Spark told it. "I'm not going too far out."

"Jolt!"

Spark couldn't do anything about it, besides ignore. He covered his nipples when he got that deep, pulling a face when both them and his hands went under. His face was the final shock as he dunked.

"Jolt, Jolt!" Jolteon leapt up and down. It would come into the water up to its ankles, then retreat. Even if it was a strong type against water, it didn't much like it. Spark often wondered if it had anything to do with its previous owner wanting a Vaporeon.

Spark lathered up his hair, taking in the scenery as Abra gazed about. A noise nearby of splashing water froze Spark. Abra returned its vision to where Spark stood. A second later, it had teleported out, to levitate beside him.

A flash of white passed under the surface, quickly enough for Spark to feel the current. Another splash came from over by the shore. Abra whipped around to see a beached Dewgong splayed on its side, slapping a flipper at Jolteon. Jolteon forgot about Spark for a moment, leaping at Dewgong instead. Spark took it as an opportunity to rinse his hair. He returned to shore to get his soap, but Jolteon was so distracted it didn't try to block his step into the water again.

While Spark sat in the shallow sand cleaning himself up, Blanche's door opened. Houndoom's head appeared as soon as there was space, and then its shoulders shoved it the rest of the way open. It bound across the deck and lawn toward where Dewgong and Jolteon played, long tongue flapping in the wind.

Candela stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Houndoom! Chill!"

It listened, just in time to approach Jolteon. Jolteon's soft fur had turned to spikes. It lifted one of its front legs and leaned away as the two dog Pokemon sniffed each other.

"Doom, Doom!" Houndoom bent low, wiggled its backside, and eyed Jolteon sideways.

"Jolt!"

And like that, they were off around the yard. Houndoom kicked up dirt to keep ahead, while Jolteon stayed low to the ground. They would come full circle to where Dewgong laid, taking a running jump to pass its aimed, swinging tail.

Candela and Blanche came out onto the deck, each with a plate and mug. Laughter carried over the water. Spark smiled to himself, with his back between them. Something must have slipped, because no way would Candela be so calm after Blanche so casually invited her to sleep in her bedroom. Then again, maybe Candela just hid it really well.

Spark wrapped the beach towel he used around his shoulders, as he tread across the front lawn. He timed himself so that he could avoid their playing Pokemon. Getting mowed down wouldn't be a suitable start to the day.

"I left your breakfast on the stove," Blanche told him when he sat down at the table. "For whenever you're hungry."

"Cool, thanks." Now that the sun came up over the mountains, Spark didn't shiver so much. His internal thermostat only needed to register the beam he sat in. "So what's up?"

"We were just talking about our next step," Candela said. "I'm trying to figure out how much time I'd need to ask off work, if any, so that I can fly down to the Sevii Islands."

"How long did it take you to get here from Cinnabar, when we met at the League?" he asked.

"A good chunk of a day," Candela answered. "Around six hours to Indigo Plateau, five hours here, from there."

"It's probably safe to take one day, in my opinion." Blanche shrugged. "One day to get there, one day to focus on our task, one day to get back. We should consider Dragonite and Charizard too. They might want the rest, before making the return trip."

Candela nodded. "Maybe this coming Friday? Or maybe Monday, since it isn't so busy in the store. I could trade April and work next Saturday for her. Before I ask, are we committed to going next weekend?"

"I still have this underlying anxiety that I'm not ready," Blanche said. "I know that my battling abilities are irrelevant. Zapdos alone though ate all the power from my stores. What will Moltres and Articuno do? Burn it down? Freeze the lake over?"

"It'll probably be no different than it is now," Spark replied. "Would you know that Zapdos is about three kilometres away? It might be different when you have them all together, too. They create a balance, as the legends go."

"Here's hoping." Blanche leaned forward on the table. "I just don't want to lose my home because of this, you know?"

"You should reasonably be able to control Articuno, and you Moltres—" Spark glanced at Candela, "—so maybe if it doesn't work out with them in close proximity, they'll have to do what Zapdos did. Pop in, and for the most part hang out in the mountains. I don't know what to call this, but we aren't exactly their chosen trainers. I haven't figured out what Zapdos wants from me yet. All we've done is had a flight together. It likes me and trusts me. I don't know where that'll go."

"Do we wait and find out with you and Zapdos, or will we even know before we've found all three?" Candela asked.

"There's no harm in touching base with them," Spark said. "Then when we know, whether we _are_ destined to be their trainers or there's something else going on, we're a step ahead. We can just go do it."

Blanche tapped the table with a finger, lips pursed as she stared at an indiscernible spot on it. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Okay."

"Cool." Spark rubbed sand off his feet, now that they dried. "So how do you guys want to pull this off?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the timeline for this story is ~50 years after Ash and Gary started their Pokemon journeys. Professor Oak here is Gary, not the Samuel we know and love. c:

The sun shone down on the lake, where about a hundred feet from shore Gyarados created a circle of choppy, intersecting waves. In the middle of it, Pikachu bounced around on a raft. The raft had come loose during the storm, and Poliwrath found it washed up near the end of the lake. Instead of immediately tying it back in place, it became a plaything for the Pokemon. Pikachu, a surprisingly adept swimmer, especially liked it. A friendship Blanche surely hadn't foreseen spawned as a result.

"I never thought I'd say this about anything my Gyarados does, but that's so cute," Blanche remarked.

She and Spark sat on the deck. They'd finished their packing earlier that day, but until Candela got off work at 5:30, they had time to kill. Gyarados and Pikachu squeezed in a little extra playtime before they would be separated. Amongst all Gyarados' regular growling, Pikachu created a high-pitched foil.

"Pikachus are well-known for easily making friends," Spark replied. "They're so social, and I guess my Pikachu won't be any different. I was a little worried for a while! It was leery of Elekid and Jolteon, but maybe it just needed to figure it out on its own."

"I've never seen Gyarados play like this. Or should I say, play at _all_." Blanche smiled as Gyarados dove underneath the raft, leaving nothing but a whirlpool as sign of where it swam. "My only other Pokemon that really likes to play is Dewgong. Poliwrath is too serious, Blastoise too chill."

"Dragonite?"

"It used to. Dragonair and Poliwag were adorable together." That was years ago, though. "That's one of the things I find Pokemon lose, as they evolve. Not all do, but most evolutions mirror the maturation of humans into adulthood."

"There are humans that are basically like kids still, when they grow up." Spark pointed at himself with his thumb, winking. "I'll be one of them. I already know this."

Blanche laughed. "I believe you."

She checked her Pokegear again, for the time. They still had a couple hours, before recalling the Pokemon they planned to take and climbing onto Dragonite for the short ride to Mahogany Town. Candela kept as close an eye on the clock, judging by the texts Blanche received during her break. Now that Friday finally arrived, Blanche grew nervous. She hated sitting around and waiting. If it was feasible, she would fly all the way to the Seafoam Islands tonight. Dragonite could have her there in about an hour, at top speed. Although Spark approached Zapdos on his lonesome, Blanche and Candela made a pact to do their parts in this together.

"The time sure drags," she commented.

"I know, right?" Spark closed his eyes, fingers folded behind his head. "I've been eyeing up your hammock. Maybe a nap would speed things up."

"Go for it, if you want." Blanche stood. "Maybe I'll find something that I neglected to do, inside."

Blanche didn't want to leave any food in the fridge that might spoil, or dishes in the sink that might smell up the place. She and Spark had done laundry together the day before, mostly because Spark felt bad to dirty up the day bed on his first night there. Gyarados, Dewgong, and Blastoise all knew they would be left behind. They also knew to expect Blanche with a new Pokemon upon return. Their brand of restlessness reminded Blanche of her journey to the Whirl Islands, where she found her Seel. Her Pokemon paced the same way beforehand.

It was quiet inside, once Blanche closed the door behind her. She wasn't really used to that, anymore. Candela and Spark brought life to her house that Pokemon never could. Standing in here alone, Blanche became doubly aware of how lonely this place used to be by comparison. She might as well savour its current state before everything changed again. Who knew what her life would be like, after she and Candela brought Articuno and Moltres back to Gyarados Lake?

A nap wasn't a bad idea. Just as Blanche dozed in her room, the background hum of her oscillating fan cut out. She resisted waking back up, but as soon as she thought too much about it, she couldn't go back.

"Again?" she murmured to Alakazam when she noticed the clock radio was out. Alakazam stayed quiet, meditating, although one of its ears perked.

"You aren't afraid of it?" she asked.

_No._

"Why not?"

_It isn't a threat._

"Do you know what it wants with us?"

_It won't talk to me. It has no interest in us other Pokemon._

Blanche crawled back out of bed. The lake calmed now, and Spark no longer laid in the hammock. Zapdos crackled, like the first time it visited her home. Spark stood with it out on the lawn. It towered over him, rustling its wings as it settled.

She admired it from this distance, now that it wasn't blindingly bright. Was this what Blanche had to look forward to, with Articuno? Would they be friendly with each other? What would happen, after Blanche lived up to what it wanted from her?

That question made it difficult for her to drift off to sleep, lately. What justified how Articuno hurt her? Even if Blanche made peace with it, this remained to be answered. Hopefully, with all the birds brought together, it would become apparent.

Blanche assumed she was well out of sight, inside and a few feet back from the window. As if she'd whistled for Gyarados, Zapdos' gaze suddenly shifted from Spark to her. It stared, deathly still. Blanche could sense it following her, as she hesitantly headed for the door.

"You done nesting in there, or what?" Spark called. "Look who showed up!"

"I see that."

Blanche kept her distance. Dark clouds rolled in, and the air was unbearably heavy. The hair on her arms stood straight on end.

"Come say hi." Spark waved her over. "Don't be a stranger! I was just telling it that we were leaving soon to find Articuno and Moltres. It's happy about that."

An unholy screech emitted from Zapdos' long, thin beak. It shifted with another flap of its wings. A pulse of energy passed through Blanche, jostling every cell in her body. Nausea touched the back of her throat for it.

Close up, Zapdos hummed like the overhead power lines that ran from Blackthorn City to New Bark Town. Bolts of electricity originated where its feathers were close together, dancing outward. When the bolts required too much energy to stay together, they would dissipate.

It stood approximately eight feet tall. Blanche kept a close eye on it as she approached where Spark stood, just in case. Getting enveloped in its wings would be a quick way to die.

"Isn't it true that legendary Pokemon can speak telepathically?" Blanche asked it.

She got nothing in return but another short shriek. The black markings around Zapdos' eyes narrowed as the spiky feathers on its head bristled.

Blanche didn't relent.

"How are you going to tell us what you need from us?" she asked. "Do you just expect us to figure it out? Wouldn't we know by now, if that was the case?"

A buzz strong enough to vibrate Blanche's eardrum passed through the air as Zapdos opened its wings. Lightning struck it—or so it appeared. It might have passed from the tips of its wings to the sky, rather than the other way around. Blanche jumped a couple steps back as it took flight. The heavy air undulated with it.

Blanche could finally breathe properly again in wake of such oppression. While Spark grinned, excited, she heavily exhaled.

"I still can't get over that it chose _me_ ," Spark said.

" _I_ still can't figure out why. And I don't meant that offensively, I mean for any of us. I don't get it." Blanche shook her head. "Here's hoping things become clearer, with Articuno and Moltres."

"Why does there have to be a reason?" Spark shrugged. "They might be legendary, but they're still Pokemon. They follow the same rules and have the same wants. Maybe they wanted trainers."

"Maybe, but I don't know."

Blanche's anxiousness turned to a hesitant eagerness. As if a hook sunk into her mind, something tugged her from a southeastern direction. Something had stirred on the other end, looking through rock, earth, darkness, and light at her.

"What is it?" Spark asked.

"Not sure." Most likely a figment of her imagination, or perhaps a side-effect of standing so close to a legendary Pokemon. "But Zapdos took those storm clouds with it. Wanna head into Mahogany Town early?"

Spark eagerly agreed, running into the cabin to grab his packed bag. Blanche had set hers neatly inside the door. After pulling on her riding boots and gloves, she peered into the woods over the side of her deck.

Dragonite always had a sixth sense of when she wanted to go somewhere. It emerged with a quick nimbleness to its step.

"Hey, you." Blanche pet its nose when it bent down with a mew. "Are you ready to drag us across the region?"

It came right down to the ground, so that Blanche could attach the smallest of her saddle bag sets. They would only have to be big enough to carry her and Spark's bags. Spark happily threw his in one, before regarding Dragonite with his hands on his hips.

"Show me how to climb up?" he requested. Blanche laughed at how quickly his face fell to alarm when Alakazam plucked him off the ground with its psychic abilities.

"I guess that's one way," he said when he landed behind Blanche.

"Are you going to hold on, or are we going to dump you in the lake?"

"Tempting, but. . ." Spark wrapped his arms around Blanche's middle.

Dragonite sensed a beginner rider, perhaps from how tightly Spark held on with his legs. He would quickly find that riding Dragonite differed from something like Zapdos, who probably had no way to make up for a lack of human training. An unseen force held them against Dragonite, and even the air they passed through cooperated.

A hundred feet up, the muscles in Spark's arms relaxed. The ground zipped along beneath them. Dragonite didn't jostle them, like an amateur flyer. 

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Spark said. "I don't think I'm going to die today."

Blanche laughed when Dragonite made a sarcastic noise. It took playful offence to his words, dipping a little in the air. Spark instinctually tightened his grip.

"I guess you shouldn't make fun of a Pokemon carrying your load." Spark snickered. "This is great, Dragonite. Seriously."

The road weaved beneath them. At times it would deviate east or west, but it always came back. After a certain series of hills, the first buildings in Mahogany Town appeared. Blanche had flown to the PokeMart so many times that it was a brainless act to land in the neighbouring park. Mahogany Town's citizens were so used to her that she garnered minimal attention to start. A couple people took a second glance when they noticed she wasn't alone.

"We've still got an hour," Blanche said after Dragonite dipped its head to the complimentary Pokemon drinking fountain. "I guess now we kill time in town. Do you have anything to do? Need to go to the Pokemon Centre?"

"Nope." Spark took a seat on the fountain's ledge. "I'm all ready to go except for nabbing Candela and buying those supplies."

Blanche had sent Candela off the night before with a list of possible necessities. She put it all aside for them, when she started her shift.

"I guess we could settle that bill." Blanche rubbed her chin. "That way, we'll be completely organized when 5:30 rolls around. Candela's just as eager to get out of here."

At 4:30 in the evening, the PokeMart was packed. Tourist season had officially begun in Mahogany Town a couple weeks ago. The gym was swamped, now that people could pass through Mt. Mortar and Routes 45 and 46 without possibility for blizzard. Jill didn't schedule matches on the weekend, which meant that Route 43 would be plagued with trainers the next few days.

It was this time of year that Blanche appreciated living on an isolated shoreline. A couple people would inevitably ask to battle her, in preparation to face Jill. If they caught Blanche in the mood and asked nicely enough, she would indulge them until they realized they had better chances against the gym leader.

And yet, Blanche's reputation abroad persisted as someone to practice against. It must be related to the fact that the Johto League had her on its radar to approach, when Jill relented the position. Potential to try something new was why Blanche caught a Seel in the first place. She wouldn't be able to use her other Pokemon, in that position. She needed ice-types. Not to mention, she wouldn't be awarding many badges with Poliwrath and Blastoise in her line up.

A couple people cast her a curious side-eye, as she and Spark stood in line. Maybe they didn't expect to see her so soon, this weekend. No doubt a rented boat or two would attempt to traverse the choppy lake. 

Candela saw them too, behind the counter. Retail work required a plastered smile, but hers turned more genuine. When they came up to the front of the line, she held a finger up to rush in the back. She returned with a folded box.

"Sorry I can't talk too much right now." The fingers of her good hand danced over the keyboard as she run up all their items. "It's been pretty crazy today."

"Oh man, don't apologize for that!" Spark told her. "It's nuts in here."

Blanche counted out bills, from her wallet. "We probably won't move too far from the park. Just look for Dragonite."

Candela laughed. "All right."

The temptation to flirt had to be tapered, so that Candela could remain professional in her workplace. She and Blanche still shared a smile as they parted. The corners of Blanche's mouth pinched when Spark mirrored something similar outside. He probably meant to make a remark, but Blanche was distracted by a couple teens standing a little too close to her Dragonite. It swished its tail, equally unsure about whatever they whispered to each other behind their hands about it.

Dragonite perked when it saw Blanche and Spark approaching. Blanche intended to ignore the youngsters unless they approached, but Spark disregarded that.

"Hey!" he greeted them. "How's it going?"

The boy pointed at the Dragonite. "Is this yours?"

"Mine?" Spark blinked. "No way, it's Blanche's."

Blanche relaxed. If they didn't know who it belonged to, then maybe they weren't drawn to it in expectation to find her. Their faces lit up with excitement.

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed. "We just have a question. We're on our way to the Dragon's Den. You know, past Blackthorn City? Anyway, I wanted to try and catch a Dratini. I thought Dragonites turned orange though, when they evolved from Dragonair?"

Blanche handed the box she carried over to Spark. "I actually don't know why my Dragonair didn't evolve the usual way. Maybe the conditions were right for it, or maybe I was just lucky. I've meant to look into it, but I just can't seem to make it to the Dragon Den to catch more Pokemon."

"It sure is pretty," the girl said. "I hope I find a Dratini that colour!"

They wandered off soon after, still admiring Dragonite but from a distance. Blanche helped Spark load their new stuff up.

"You must get a lot of questions like that about your Dragonite," Spark said. "I didn't really think much about it, since extraordinary is ordinary with you and Candela, but it really is spectacular."

"Some people ask if it's a fusion." Blanche pat its side. "Dragonite and Dragonair, or Dragonite and Gyarados are the usual suspects. As far as I'm aware though, that still doesn't happen outside of a laboratory."

"I don't know, I bet if anyone figured out how to do it, it would be you."

Blanche laughed lightly, flattered. "Thanks for the ego boost, Spark."

"Not that you need it."

"Unlike a punch to your shoulder."

Spark dodged her quickly enough, snickering. When he floated back to help Blanche keep packing, he stayed on alert for a second attempt.

"Hey!"

At 5:35, Candela ran across the street toward them. As soon as Spark raised his arm to return her wave, letting his guard down, Blanche took her chance. No way it hurt, but his expression of defeat was enough.

Blanche sat up straighter on their picnic table. "How was work?"

"Thankfully quick." Candela bent down to greet her with a peck on the lips. "I'm so ready to skip this town. You?"

"You know it!" Spark pointed finger guns at her.

* * *

The first stop for their party was Indigo Plateau Village. A couple hours into their flight over the Silver range, Candela's form dangerously relaxed on Charizard. The adrenaline of departure finally wore off. A long day at work caught up to her.

They landed just after nine o'clock, outside of the Pokemon Centre. She wasn't much to talk after handing over Dragonite and Charizard to Nurse Joy, so that they could properly rest. She laid against Blanche on one of the benches. Spark laid opposite them, texting with Blanche so that they wouldn't contribute to the Centre's quiet din.

They must have, because Spark drifted off. He woke up in the early morning with his face pressed into the back of the couch. Sunlight couldn't reach him, but the smell of breakfast sure did. Candela and Blanche were already awake. Blanche had her Pokegear open, as they pored over the map app.

Candela pointed at it. "Yeah, see, Pallet Town is directly north of Cinnabar Island. I saw it when I flew up. Or, the peninsula, anyway. There are a lot of tall trees that kind of hide the town."

"I'm glad we have a place to call home base, but I'm still concerned about how much further the Sevii Islands are." Blanche pursed her lips together. "You should take Dragonite out there. It can fly much faster than Charizard, and it might be more help to you in the middle of the ocean if you run into trouble."

"I guess we could trade," Candela finally agreed. Spark had suggested it as well, but it was up to Candela whether or not she was comfortable without a key member of her team. "I was going to send you with one of my Pokemon anyway, so that you could see inside the Seafoam Islands. Maybe I'll just keep Arcanine for myself, then."

Blanche rubbed her arm. "Sure."

"Morning," Spark said through a yawn. "Sleep well?"

Candela nodded, but Blanche shrugged.

"Well enough," she said. "I'm ready to get going. What time was Professor Oak expecting us?"

"I got an open invite," Spark replied. "But if my memory serves me right, he spends most of the morning feeding the Pokemon that he keeps at his lab."

"If we left now, we'd be hitting Pallet Town a little after one." Blanche slipped her Pokegear into her pocket. "Should we head out?"

"Can't I pee and eat first?"

Spark could go to the bathroom in peace, but he shoved the bottom end of a breakfast burrito in his mouth as Candela and Blanche readied Charizard and Dragonite for fresh departure. Like Blanche, they chomped at the bit. Dragonite's back muscles relaxed beneath Spark's legs, as soon as they reached altitude.

An ache had developed the previous day, in Spark's groin. He wasn't used to sitting in the same position for so long, with no capability for movement. They all touched down on Route 22 to rest for about half an hour, but it only made a dent in Spark's comfort level. As otherwise easy it was to ride Dragonite, Spark was relieved to reach Professor Oak's lab.

"Ohhh, man," he complained when he stood on solid ground again. Every joint between his knees and neck popped, with a proper stretch. "That is not easy."

"Well, we're here." Blanche levitated to the ground with Alakazam's help. "You don't have to worry about flying again, until Monday."

"Joyous occasion."

"There sure are a lot of Pokemon here," Candela remarked. "If Houndoom could play with them, it would stay busy until Monday."

Spark opened his arms greedily for the Pokeballs they fished out. "Yes yes, hand them over."

He'd looked forward to pokesitting, while Blanche and Candela headed off. Candela laughed and indulged him, while Blanche only brought Poliwrath along for the ride.

"Here you go," Candela said. "But we're still here for now. They might not listen to you quite yet."

"Just let me have this." Spark cradled all the balls against his chest.

A call came from the lab's back door. Spark juggled everything so that he could wave. "Hey, Professor Oak!"

The Pokeballs opened one after the other, in quick succession. Spark's, too. As soon as Houndoom and Jolteon saw each other, their pent-up energy got the best of them. They ran at full speed for the lazy river that ran past the lab. Poliwrath followed at a jog, immediately attracted to the water. 

Professor Oak strolled out to meet them, with his hands in his lab coat pockets. His grey hair stuck up at odd angles. Wispy eyebrows travelled up and away, from the bridge of his nose. It almost undermined his genial smile, but bright eyes shifted his expression more to one of eagerness and intelligence.

"Heya, Spark. Good to see you again." Professor Oak held out a hand. "Blanche and Candela?"

"Yes, sir," Candela answered, while Blanche gave a curt nod. "Thanks for letting us crash here. Who really ever knows, about these 'connections' that Spark has."

Spark crossed his arms. "I _told_ you it was legit."

Professor Oak let out an airy laugh. "Come on in. I was just about to have lunch, if you're hungry. I've got a lot of questions to ask you."

"Pika." Pikachu tugged at Spark's pant leg, before leaping into his arms.

"You don't want to play?" he asked it.

"Pi." It shook its head.

Spark gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We're only here for a couple days. I know you're tired of moving around. We'll be back at Blanche's before you know."

"Pi-Pi-Pi!"

That satisfied it, although Spark figured it just wanted to know where he would be, before getting involved with the other Pokemon. A gang of Pikachu and Raichu hung out near the trees, perhaps too intimidating as a clique for Spark's Pikachu to find an in with. Oh well. There were Pokemon inside Professor Oak's lab too, so Spark didn't worry about packing it around for a little while.

"You sure do keep a lot of Pokemon," Candela remarked. She smiled at a Charmander that napped in a sunbeam alongside a Bulbasaur. The flame of its tail kept a safe distance. "Do trainers in the Kanto League still store their excess here?"

"You betcha." Professor Oak nodded. "None of these are mine. I'm afraid my days as a trainer have been long over. Everything I ever caught has long made the trip to Pokemon Tower."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blanche said.

"Don't be." Professor Oak waved the notion off. "They all lived long, good lives. I made sure of that. We had a lot of fun together."

They walked through the foyer. In an adjacent room, through the windowed doors, others worked in lab coats. One studied something unseen due to the angle, arms crossed and one hand on her chin. Spark had never met her before, in his comings and goings from Professor Oak's lab.

"So how exactly do you and Spark know each other?" Blanche asked. "Spark was a little skimpy on the details, besides the fact that you would know what we're doing."

"Oh, I've known Spark since he was. . ." Professor Oak studied Spark with a squinted eye. "How old were you when Zapdos left you blind? Five?"

Spark nodded.

"His dad and my grandpa went way back, so the two of them swung by," Professor Oak explained. "Doesn't hurt that my early days as an assistant in the Sinnoh region focused on rare Pokemon. I'm the best Kanto's got, if you've got questions about the region's legendary Pokemon."

"I didn't know that, and I grew up on Cinnabar Island," Candela said.

"Don't exactly advertise it. This lab's focus is more on the social relationships between humans and Pokemon." Professor Oak raised a playful eyebrow at her. "Candela, right?"

Candela bristled to have to confirm that twice already. "Yes."

"I don't recall you coming through here before. Didn't you ever enter the League?"

"No," Candela snapped. "That was a waste of my time. I could battle the Elite Four right now and probably smoke them away with one Pokemon."

"Sure, but you'd need badges first. We all had to go the long way around it."

"Badges don't mean anything. I'm an excellent trainer and my Pokemon are very powerful."

Maybe Candela hadn't noticed, but the badges that Professor Oak earned in the Kanto and Johto League back in his youth were on display. She wouldn't have cared anyway, probably. Spark shifted uncomfortably, unsure if he should've brought Candela's fiery personality up against Professor Oak. They were like two left-hand gloves.

"You know." That teasing glint returned to Professor Oak's eye. "You remind me of someone I used to know, a long time ago."

"I'll have you know I was just about a gym leader."

Blanche cleared her throat, to Spark's relief. "None of us have anything to prove to each other. We're all here for the same reason. Candela, Professor Oak might have something helpful for us, that he's had the chance to uncover in his life's work."

"Tell him my Pokemon don't need badges to prove themselves," Candela demanded with crossed arms.

The only sign of Blanche's sigh that Spark saw was the sharp fall of her shoulders. "It's true. We've been training together."

Professor Oak shrugged. "Myeh. It's not your Pokemon or your strength as a trainer anyway, that's landed you all in this situation. For whatever reason, these birds marked you. And not by accident. In all my years studying legendary Pokemon, I've never seen this before. I didn't even arrive at that conclusion, until Spark told me about meeting you two. Before that, I was only studying Spark's 'chance' encounter with Zapdos, and the effect it had. It's not exactly possible to study legendary Pokemon in the wild, so this is my only real venue. Moltres and Articuno had similar effects on you?"

Blanche nodded, while Candela crossed her arms.

"I could maybe help you understand it more," Professor Oak continued. "In exchange, I only ask for your cooperation with my research. Perhaps I've just discovered a crossover in Pokemon studies. Legendary Pokemon, our relationship with Pokemon. . .and now our relationship with legendary Pokemon, when and where it arises. Whaddaya say?"

Blanche agreed easily enough, but Candela hummed in wake of her scorn.

"I dunno," she said. "I'm sure you're the real deal and all, but you're kind of a jerk. I don't know if I could work with that."

Professor Oak laughed. "Listen, sorry about that. I miss when an old friend was a rival of mine. We used to bug each other all the time. You're a lot like him, in your defensiveness for your team. Makes me all nostalgic. I'm sure you're a talented trainer, just like he could be when he put his mind to it. You obviously care more than he ever did."

Candela pursed her lips.

"You're still a jerk," she concluded. "But I want answers. And anonymity, if you ever publish a paper or whatever, where I'm a subject."

"It's a done deal," Professor Oak slipped his hands back in his pockets. "That goes for you too, Spark."

With that, the room's tensions eased. Blanche took Candela's hand as they carried on through the lab. That and a reassuring smile calmed Candela down.

"So have you ever seen these birds before?" Candela asked. "Or does everything you know come from hearsay?"

"I've gotten close, but unfortunately no. I doubt I'll have anything new to tell you, until I observe you with the birds." Professor Oak glanced over his shoulder. "Perhaps now that they've reigned themselves in, I'll finally get that privilege."


	9. Chapter 9

Candela rearranged the pillow on the bed she borrowed, unsure if maybe its lumpiness was why she couldn't sleep. This should be easy. It was darker here than her place in Mahogany Town. Since she was situated on the backside of Professor Oak's lab, no streetlights filtered in. Any cars passing the establishment were inaudible.

Kicking off the blanket didn't help either. Candela sighed, frustrated, before resigning to get up. It was already past 11:00—six hours before she and Blanche planned to get up and go.

Them sleeping in separate rooms tonight might not work out after all. Candela crept out to the hallway and headed for Blanche's assigned room. If Blanche slept, Candela would leave her alone. If not. . .well.

Blanche lifted her head, when Candela peered in.

"Did I wake you up?" Candela whispered.

"No. Come here."

A smile on Candela emerged as Blanche budged over for her. There was enough light in here for Blanche to find Candela's face with a tender touch, when they laid sandwiched together. 

"Are you nervous?" Blanche kept her voice low.

"Not really?" Candela ventured. "Just restless, I guess. This last week has dragged so much, and I just want to get this over with. The weird thing is, we've worked all our lives to be at a place where we could handle these birds, and yet that's just the beginning."

"I think so." Blanche nodded.

"I'm more anxious than anything. Sort of excited. Nervous to go back to that cave, because I don't really want to relive anything that happened there."

"Me neither." Blanche sighed. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Having something to focus on will make it easier."

"I hope so."

Blaise's death certainly weighed on Candela's mind, especially since she needed to recount it for Professor Oak's records. At least his arrogant demeanour had dried up by then, for the sake of professionalism. Not considering her first impression, Candela didn't so much mind Professor Oak.

"I wish you were coming with me," Candela said. "Is it too late to change the plan?"

She only meant it half-seriously. They'd discussed the possibility, but after what happened last time, Candela was extremely leery about bringing someone else along.

The shadows on the side of Blanche's face shifted, as she smiled again. "You're sweet."

Blanche's breath brushed Candela's bottom lip, before warm, soft flesh slid against it. Hair too fine to be Candela's grazed her cheek. She tucked it back behind Blanche's ear, only for it to immediately release. Candela held it out of the way, instead.

Even after Spark provided solid proof no danger awaited them tomorrow, Candela entertained the potential. She was always prepared to lose those closest to her, so that it didn't come as another surprise. That didn't mean she seriously believed it a possibility, but that she considered what she might regret having done or not done, in the event. With Blanche, that consideration nearly turned to panic. Their relationship was still so early in its infancy.

Candela hadn't gathered the courage again yet, to go as far as when they shared their first kiss. She ached to, and Blanche didn't make repression easy. It was obvious what Blanche snuck off to the bathroom to do. If she had corporeal fingers, Candela would suck the taste right out of them.

Smooth, bare thighs became a weakness. Blanche didn't normally sleep in pants or shorts, Candela found after their first night together. She admired her legs outside of the bedroom too, for the curvy muscular structure. If she could, she'd prop Blanche up in her wet suit and just stare for hours on end. The longer they knew each other, the more desperate Candela's boiling attraction grew.

The room warmed, breaking a sweat on Candela's neck. Reservation be damned, she let her fingers wander by their own accord under Blanche's loose nightshirt. The nipple Candela focused on went rapidly from puffy to hard.

"Does that feel good?" Candela whispered. "I don't really have a gauge for it, so you have to tell me."

"It's good," Blanche assured her.

"Could I do it better?" Candela asked. "Show me how you like it."

Blanche nuzzled Candela's ear, hand laid over hers. Candela relaxed on the squeezing motion, although that was admittedly more for herself, and followed Blanche's non-verbal instructions for a caress. Running the nipple through the valley between Candela's fingers yielded a heavy exhale. When Candela sought out Blanche's mouth again, her lips twitched and fell out of synch.

"Hold on," Blanche whispered.

Did Candela do something wrong? Her fear died quickly, as Blanche pulled her shirt up over her shoulders. It landed somewhere near the end of the bed. God, if only Candela's eyes could adjust to the relative darkness. The mere knowledge that Blanche sat topless before her sent heat through Candela's abdomen.

She placed a kiss near Blanche's collar bone, another body part Candela frequently gazed at. Blanche would probably appreciate reassurance that Candela didn't intend to cut this devastatingly short, but how would she find the words?

Blanche's chest heaved under Candela's mouth. Sound attempting to escape met an early death at her lips. Heat attracted Candela's touch between Blanche's thighs, until damp fabric met her fingertips. If she thought it sensational that Blanche's spine arched toward her, it was nothing compared to the bed creaking because Blanche's pelvis rose off the springs.

"You'll have to show me how you do it," Candela said again.

She lacked embarrassment for ignorance about the female body. Blanche's shiny eyes and swollen lips distracted Candela for the most part. When she laid back on the bed, Candela's focus narrowed even tighter. Shadows no longer obscured Blanche, and surely Candela would never be regarded with such an expression in any other situation.

In fact, she hoped not. Candela wanted it to stay special.

"You're sure?" Blanche asked. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her underwear.

Candela nodded, throat suddenly tight. Nothing mattered right now except completely derobing Blanche. Bridged legs cast an artful shadow over Blanche's mound, but a shaking hand still ran through freshly clean hair. It was sticky near the slit, something that dried Candela's mouth.

A moment of hesitation on what she willed to do turned into inability to imagine anything else. Blanche pushed Candela's hair away from her face when her nose came close enough to inhale the scent that followed Blanche out of her most private moments.

Candela ran her tongue over the little nub protruding between Blanche's lips. Unsure how sensitive it could really be, she started lightly in her experimental repetitions. The muscles in Blanche's inner thighs tensed on either side of her head, and Candela knew she'd done well when Blanche pushed up against her face. She gently sucked again. It was near-impossible not to make a sound like a sloppy kiss when she relented. At first she thought Blanche might find that gross or weird, but her wriggling only worsened.

Even in dim light, a deep blush was visible. Blanche's head turned to the side. She bit down on one of her knuckles, brow knotted. When Candela weaved the fingers of their free hands together, Blanche tightly squeezed.

Wriggling graduated to tremors. It became a competition for Candela, to force some sort of noise out of Blanche before this ended. Ragged breathing wouldn't cut it. Blanche propped herself up on one elbow, fingers persistent in Candela's hair. A moan and gasped expletive put pressure at the back of her head. Blanche's clit contracted between Candela's lips. Breathing grew difficult as Blanche pressed more insistently against Candela's face, hips moving in time.

Candela kept going, revelling in the sounds Blanche let go enough to make. When Blanche plopped back against the bed, exhausted, Candela rested her cheek against her inner thigh. Blanche's face wasn't visible at this angle, but her heaving breasts were fun to watch.

They shared a smile, when Candela moved back up the bed.

"That was good," Blanche told her.

Candela nodded. "Okay."

The ghost of Blanche's taste haunted Candela's mouth. She wished it never had to go, although was unsure when Blanche moved in for a kiss. Did people just not mind, to taste themselves?

Propped up on an elbow again, Blanche ran her fingers lightly over Candela's arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. . ." Candela replied. Her entire body throbbed in the best way, but she didn't have any way to release it. "This is probably as close as I get."

"I've been doing some reading," Blanche said. "Even people with spinal cord damage manage. People who can't feel or use their legs. The human body is amazing like that, that it can completely rewire itself to experience as much as an orgasm. Are you sure you don't want to at least try?"

Candela didn't know how to yield to her insecurities, when her blood ran so hot and someone so beautiful pleaded to touch her. They tried to shine through, but a more primal part of Candela's brain had the power right now.

"What do you want to do?" Candela asked.

"Just try some different areas. We won't know what's good until we find it."

"Like where?" Candela pressed.

Blanche chuckled, leaning closer. She dodged Candela's lips when she tried, instead kissing beneath her ear. A shiver passed down Candela's spine.

"That's really nice," she admitted with a burning face.

"Yeah?"

Candela tried not to tense. She did so for a good reason, but she feared it would inhibit a sensation she only experienced in her sleep. Her body obviously wanted to function, due to the frequency of wet dreams. Maybe because that was Candela's only current outlet, her body would cooperate.

She whimpered when Blanche sucked on her earlobe. The same kissing sound she couldn't avoid making while eating Blanche out was incredible on the flip side, especially so close to her ear. Blanche's fingertips still traversed Candela's arm. 

Maybe her equivalent of an orgasm was sensory overload. When Candela thought she reached the ceiling, Blanche brought a curse word to her lips by taking her thumb into her mouth. The combination of her tongue and cheeks around that with soft skin under her other fingers compelled Candela to bury her face in Blanche's neck.

It was weak, but possibly there. Candela's entire body burned again, enough to thump the muscle in her core. The only way she could react to it, when Blanche relented, was giggle.

"I think it worked," she whispered.

Blanche nuzzled her hair. "Great."

Candela's eyes grew heavy as her gaze washed over Blanche's still-naked body.

"Can I stay in here?" she asked.

"Of course."

 

* * *

Five o'clock came way too quickly. Candela groped around to find the source of the alarm, leaning over Blanche in the process. As soon as the obtrusive jingle ended, Candela shut her eyes again. She was just about back to sleep when she recalled the importance of the alarm. Her nerves trickled in with it.

"Mm. . ." Blanche groaned. Her eyes cracked open. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Just. . .why."

"Yeah."

A flash of breast in the early morning light reminded Candela of what put them to sleep in the first place. Blanche sat up on the side of the bed. Her scars from healed burns weren't as universal as Candela's. They ran down the outside of her arms, down her back and sides, over her backside, and down the side of her legs.

Candela ran her fingers lightly down Blanche's spine. "How did you avoid your chest and stomach getting burned?"

"I was sitting like this." Blanche pulled her knees up to her chin. "My body heat preserved what wasn't exposed."

Candela nodded. "I see."

Blanche pat Candela's thigh with a smile. "Why don't you get dressed? We should get out of here."

"Right."

Candela slipped out of the bedroom, to return to her own. Something smelled good downstairs. She didn't expect that anyone would wake up to see them off.

Professor Oak sipped some coffee at the kitchen table. Bright eyes were more than Candela expected for this hour.

"What're _you_ doing up?" Candela asked as she and Blanche took seats opposite him. "It's not even six o'clock."

"Good morning to you too," Professor Oak replied. "I get up a five o'clock every morning. An early start has always been a key to my success."

"I've done without." Candela yawned into her hand. "You didn't make us breakfast, did you?"

"Of course I did. Help yourself to some coffee, as well." Professor Oak pointed a thumb behind him. "Aren't you my guests?"

"Thank you, Professor," Blanche bid him. "I could eat. Who knows how long this will take?"

"I also threw some snacks together. Granola bars, stuff like that." Professor Oak pushed two brown bags across the table. "You never know. I've always packed a lunch, because I always bank on something unexpected coming up. It might have saved me, a couple times."

Candela didn't have much of an appetite, but she ate anyway. Less than half an hour later, the three of them stood outside. The cold morning made Candela doubly glad she dressed for high altitude.

She pat Charizard's side. "You need to listen to Blanche today, all right? I'll see you later."

"Same as you," Blanche told Dragonite. "Be good."

Both Pokemon huffed, for their trainers to even imply they'd be anything but. Candela ran her hand over Dragonite's neck, similar in texture to Charizard's but vitally different. The heat Charizard emanated wasn't there.

Blanche came up beside Candela, on Charizard. "Well. . .you'll be flying off ahead of me, so I guess this is it for now. Good luck."

Candela took her extended hand and squeezed. "Same to you."

They'd also discussed flying together as far as the Seafoam Islands, but even that cut in significantly on Candela's flying time. Candela wished she could kiss Blanche goodbye, but between the gap and an audience with Professor Oak, it just couldn't happen.

He raised a hand at them. "Yes, good luck. I'll smell ya later."

". . .Right." Candela nodded. "Off we go then, Dragonite."

* * *

Candela disappeared ahead of Blanche, gone before Charizard had even reached the altitude they would fly at. 

"Hey Charizard," Blanche said over the wind. "Did Candela tell you that you were coming into the cave with me, as a light source?"

It growled in the affirmative.

"It's not going to happen," Blanche told it. "The last Pokemon that went in with me didn't make it out."

Charizard brushed off the suggestion, despite Candela telling it to listen. Apparently that still meant Blanche's commands came second. Maybe Candela told it prior to ignore that particular command.

Ocean stretched out beneath them, in all directions. Blanche consulted her compass, to make sure they still travelled the right direction. The Seafoam Islands were only an hour away by air, but the slightest deviation on their path could take some time to correct.

Blanche's stomach dropped when an archipelago appeared on the horizon. The same dilapidated buildings become clearer, as they neared. Charizard brought them down on the eastern beach.

This was close to where Blanche and her parents came up, the last time Blanche came here. She expected that footprints from her Chikorita might still be here after all this time. Nothing, though. They'd all been washed away by time and other visitors.

"I meant what I said," she told Charizard. When she tried to recall it to its Pokeball, it resisted. The Pokeball tried to close on it. Charizard reappeared before Blanche, mildly irritated.

"You're a big brat," she said. It puffed its chest out, for that fact. "I don't want you to get hurt. Candela would never forgive me."

Charizard growled softly, and walked off. Blanche just sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way, I guess."

That hook in Blanche's mind tugged again, like the current on a fishing lure. Something pulled her toward the cave opening, even though it wasn't visible yet. The sensation grew a lot stronger here than back home. Was this what Spark meant, about sensing Zapdos' whereabouts? Did Articuno reel her in, ready to be found?

Charizard growled indignantly this time, as Blanche's retreat from the beach threatened to leave it behind. It thudded along behind her and fell into step. Although Blanche still worried about its safety, unsure how it would measure up against a legendary Pokemon if it came to that, she appreciated the company.

 

* * *

Candela would've fallen asleep on Dragonite, if she had the chance. At first it was too cold, and then too bright. Before she crossed over the Orange Islands, she'd cried twice. She told herself it was because she was tired, and maybe that was partially true. Without Blanche, she had no distraction from obsessing about what she went back to. How Mt. Ember had changed the entire trajectory of her life. That at expense of her brother and most of herself, she'd been arbitrarily chosen by a bird that belonged to an entirely different plane of logic.

Dragonite cooed in sympathy, when Candela sniffled.

"Don't worry about me," Candela told Dragonite. "This is going to be an emotional day. And don't tell Blanche I was upset either, it'll just make her worry and do no good."

Mt. Ember loomed higher than Candela remembered. Now that she was here, she couldn't figure out why. No wonder Blanche dwelled on that question so much. Why _did_ Moltres want or need Candela to be this way? Did the tragedy it caused serve an actual purpose, or was it just an unfortunate by-product of its power? If Moltres was this powerful, why did it need a human to help it?

"I don't know if I'm expected to have company," Candela told Dragonite. "I might need to go in alone."

Dragonite protested, brow furrowed. It produced a fireball in one of its hands, for show that it could guide her inside.

"I dunno, Dragonite." Candela remained unconvinced.

With a huff, Dragonite headed for the cave. Candela had no choice but to follow, if it was going to be stubborn.

When they neared the opening, Dragonite took a step back. Hot air radiated from inside, as if a subterranean volcano pushed magma up through the cave's passageways.

Candela grew nauseous. It was like this too, when she and Blaise went in. 

_"Don't!" Blaise called to her. "You'll get lost!"_

_"Then don't come!" she told him._

"I don't know if I can do this," she said to Dragonite. "My brother died in there. How could I possibly go in again?"

And yet, something pulled her. Just like last time. She had to go. She had to know what was inside.

Candela inhaled unsteadily. "You're still determined to come?"

Dragonite nodded with a mew.

"Okay." Candela's eyes blurred with a fresh set of tears. "This had better not be a repeat of last time."

 

* * *

Ice lined the cave that Blanche and Charizard walked into. Blanche's breath was visible. When the outside light could no longer reach them, the temperature dropped drastically. She clutched her arms to her chest, teeth chattering. After yet another corner leading toward complete blackness, Blanche came to a stop.

"I don't know about this," she told Charizard. 

Charizard growled and turned around, so that she could better receive the heat from its tail.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked. "Don't you want to go inside your ball?"

Charizard roared in the negative.

"Fine, fine." Blanche shrugged. "I was just wondering."

They carried on, when Blanche could handle the cold again. She would ask Alakazam to hamper her senses, to make this more bearable, but no way did she want to risk a second bout of frostbite. She needed to know when best to make use of Charizard's heat.

"You're pretty quiet," she said to Alakazam. "Are you picking anything up here?"

It cracked an eye, where it levitated. _Nothing more than you._

"What does that mean?"

_I'm not the only one here with a stake in your mind._

"That's what I've been feeling, then?" she asked. "That tugging?"

_It's guiding you._

Blanche already figured that, but she grew confident with Alakazam's agreement. It more than her would know. Had it been a threat or overly intrusive, it would've said something much sooner.

The cave path started to decline in grade. Blanche took careful steps, to avoid slipping. If it wouldn't bust her tailbone, she'd prefer to slide.

Alakazam lifted her a few inches off the ground. Blanche chuckled. "Thanks."

It put her back down when they reached a level plane again. Maybe it was Blanche's imagination, but a faint blue light came from ahead. As they advanced, it was unmistakeable.

The cold grew worse, too. Blanche pulled her coat taut and tucked her face as much as possible into its collar. Charizard tried to pretend otherwise, but it didn't like it either. Alakazam couldn't focus on its meditation.

"Maybe this is where you two should wait," Blanche suggested. "I need to do this part alone."

Charizard stared at her, although Alakazam listened.

"Charizard, please," Blanche said. "You've been very helpful. You got me as far as you could. Don't hurt yourself for my sake. I can handle it. Okay?"

It wouldn't nod, but averting its gaze connoted the same meaning.

Blanche really didn't want to leave its warm side. Needing to go alone now was an instinct, rather than worry for Candela's Pokemon. Like a Pokemon wandering into the woods to die, she carried on.

The end of the passageway opened up to a massive cavern. At the bottom on a platform sat something blue. It crouched in on itself, head obscured with a wing and long tail wrapped around it.

Articuno.

Blanche didn't take her gaze off it, as she descended the path. It must be sleeping, but didn't it know she'd arrived? 

It was so deathly quiet down here. Alakazam and Charizard made no noise at this distance, and it was too cold for even water to drip. Blanche's teeth chattered so loudly she was sure Articuno would wake.

It roused, when Blanche stopped about fifteen feet shy of it. Shards of ice broke from its wings as it untucked its head. Its tail shed a large chunk, much like a snake skin.

They calmly gazed at each other. That had to be a good sign.

"Cuu," it said.

"I made it," Blanche replied. She didn't really know what to say.

Articuno walked across the platform toward her. Its nails clicked against the ice, until it stood before her. Blanche lowered her face when Articuno bent over, half-fearing one peck to the brain that could end her, but Articuno nuzzled her hair instead.

"Cuu."

Blanche reached up hesitantly, to run her fingers over Articuno's fine feathers. It liked that, although rustling feathers startled Blanche. Articuno kneeled down as low as it could before her. At eye level, they stared at each other.

"This is what I was supposed to do, then?" Blanche asked. "I did it right?"

"Cuu." It nodded.

"Will you be able to tell me why?"

"Cuu."

"Good, because I'm dying of curiosity and I can't figure it out myself."

Articuno definitely wasn't used to human touch. If Blanche made too sudden a move, its head would shoot back. She had lulled it into a sense of security when it stood up. It turned to the side and bent down with an expectant expression.

"I have Pokemon back up in the tunnel," Blanche said. "If we're leaving, I need to get them."

"Cuu." It nodded.

* * *

Candela wiped her brow with her forearm, unsure how much longer she could handle being roasted like this. Dragonite didn't like it either. It would pant briefly behind her in the cavern, before cooling itself with an ice-type move. Kadabra just lowered its internal thermostat. Candela herself had no more layers to take off, without exposing her skin.

Excessive heat made her unable to care. Kadabra and Dragonite weren't exactly a judgemental audience, either. She pulled off her shirt and pants. Bra and underwear it was, for the remainder of the journey inward.

"I'm so sorry," she said more to Dragonite than Kadabra. "This should be over soon."

They'd moved far beyond where Candela and Blaise encountered Moltres before. Candela tried not to dwell that she'd walked over the piece of ground her brother literally died on. She just wanted this over.

Red light appeared ahead, on the far wall. It illuminated a tunnel about twenty feet up, that Candela otherwise wouldn't have ever known about. The light grew steadily brighter, until fire burst from it.

At first, Candela thought it was just a ball of flame with no origin. It hung in the air. With a flourish, a wing-span surpassing twelve feet expanded. Embers shook loose, showering the cavern below. They fizzled out with enough distance from Moltres.

Candela stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't move. When Moltres dove toward her, she stared in fear and awe. In that moment, she was nothing more than the nine year old version of herself facing this thing. At least this time, her skin didn't boil before her eyes.

Moltres swooped over Candela, and landed between her and Kadabra and Dragonite. The two of them backed off with a threatening advance and scream.

Candela instantly grew angry. "You leave them alone."

Moltres had a distinctive sound to it that Candela definitely remembered, like the whoosh of a house fire.

"Back off," Candela said. "If you wanted me to come alone, you should've holed up somewhere easier to get to. And you shouldn't have burned me so badly that I need a Pokemon to deal with the pain _for_ me."

Candela took a step backward as Moltres turned to face her. Even after their encounter fourteen years ago, she'd been burned several times by fire-type Pokemon. If Moltres didn't trust or want her, it would be dangerous to be around.

"Tres," it said in a mournful tone.

"Maybe just. . .stay away from me," Candela said when it tried to advance. She turned her face, hot and raw to gaze upon Moltres, and crossed her arms.

How would she do this? Moltres killed her brother. Candela couldn't stop replaying the same thing over again, in her mind. Blaise's charred body, injured far beyond repair. His movement, the fact that he still lived for a little while in that pain prison. How obvious, that he was in utter pain, and there wasn't a single thing Candela could do. She always thought herself a statistical anomaly to have survived. Lucky wasn't the right word.

Candela slumped against the other side of a nearby boulder. At this point, she'd not only lost her brother because of Moltres, but the rest of her family too. They'd never understood this path Moltres sent Candela on. They wanted her to at least go into the League and do something about her ambitions. Be the gym leader. Get something to show for it. But no, they just thought she was lazy and unmotivated. If Blaise were alive, he'd be a member of the Elite Four. If Blaise were alive, he'd take Blaine's offer without a second's hesitation. Blaise this, Blaise that.

_"Maybe I'll just go back to that cave and see if I can trade places, huh?" she yelled at her mom and dad. "Would that make you happy? If it was me that died, instead?"_

It didn't matter how much her parents refuted it. Of course they didn't want that, but Candela already developed a complex. What messed her up in this moment was how badly she wanted her parents. With all these reopened wounds, all she thought about were the better times after the accident. How her parents were always at the hospital, how her mom gave these hugs that just swallowed her completely to a comfortable place.

Candela alienated herself from that, now. She had nothing of her childhood left, but these scars that connected her to Moltres.

When Candela had herself more under control, she emerged. Dragonite and Kadabra kept their distance from Moltres, but Moltres no longer posed a threat. It roosted on the cavern floor, head bent downward. It made eye contact with Candela.

"All right," Candela said. "So how do we do this?"

"Mol." It lowered its back the same way Charizard did, when she would ride it.

Candela exhaled through her nose. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

The cavern Candela stood in with Moltres cooled to a more bearable temperature. At least, it did for her. The air sweltered still, and Dragonite panted.

Candela disliked Moltres the same way she disliked her own skin. When Candela ran her hands experimentally over Moltres' neck, the flames licked her much like Rapidash's would. Touching Moltres for the first time was like finding a third arm she never noticed she had before. 

"Mol," It repeated its insistence she climb onto its back.

Candela wouldn't take instructions from a Pokemon. Not like this. "Do you even realize what you did to me? My life?"

Moltres stared at her.

"You killed my brother," she said. "Don't you know your own power?"

"Tres!" It came out as a shriek, loud enough for Candela to clap her hands over her ears. The flames of its body spread to its eyes.

"You're excited about that?" Candela asked.

Moltres shrieked again, annoyed this time, as it shook its head. This was a pointless game of charades, Candela thought.

"Whatever," she said. "Fine. Let me on."

Many years ago, when Candela first met the Abra that would become her Kadabra, she experienced a strange sensation as their minds moulded together. It happened here again with Moltres, as Candela situated on its back. She became hyper aware of its emotions. Its excitement inspired a little in herself, before she could preemptively quell it.

"All right, Moltres," she said. On the cavern floor, Kadabra mounted Dragonite so that they could follow. "Let's—"

Moltres' feet dug into the cavern floor. It rebounded like a spring into the air, dropping Candela's stomach a hazardous degree and nearly forcing the blood from her head. Her jaw clenched. She was too afraid to do anything but hold on. They evened out as Mt. Ember disappeared beneath them.

It took a long time to get used to Charizard, powerful as it was. Moltres already showed a hint of its flying-type capabilities. Candela grew incredibly curious about the depth of its fire-type abilities.

"Aren't we going to wait for Dragonite?" Candela yelled over the wind.

Moltres didn't respond.

"Hey!" Candela tried again to get its attention. "Do you even know where we're going? Are you going to listen to me?"

Apparently not. Candela's irritation flopped like a paper crane back into fear. She was completely at this bird's mercy. Even if Moltres somehow marked her, Candela was more in sync with Charizard. She missed it horribly, right now.

Kadabra's absence became obvious, too. Discomfort arose across her entire skin, as her clothes created one giant itch from rubbing. Beneath that, the prickling reemerged. Candela tensed, mentally preparing to deal with it. She hadn't, since Abra evolved.

"Moltres, can't you let them catch up?"

Its flames licked Candela, creating the illusion that it burned her all over again. She could tell from her clothes that it didn't, but her instinct still told her to bail. To where, though? She would surely drown below.

Being engulfed by flames poetically mirrored why her burns still bothered her all these years later. Doctors had been mostly stumped as to why her nerves still reacted as if the burn remained fresh. Perhaps her connection to Moltres had something to do with it.

Against Candela's greater will, excitement bubbled up from beneath the discomfort. It must emanate from Moltres. If it waited all these years for her, this must be a big day for it.

"Mol!" it screeched ahead over the ocean. A sharp change of trajectory compelled Candela to reassert her grasp. She saw a flash of blue out the corner of her eye, and a bonafide chill ran down her back like a lick from Articuno's tail.

Candela laughed to herself. That idiom might actually be literal in this instance.

Moltres' spiral down toward the ocean was part of a double helix. Candela enjoyed the prospect of Blanche's familiar company until dizziness threatened to set in. She clenched her eyes shut and tried not to thrown up. 

They neared the ocean surface, where a visible swell developed. Moltres' feet nearly grazed the water before it pulled sharply up. Candela was a little more prepared this time, for lightheadedness. What she didn't expect was the swell Moltres and Articuno created to follow upward. It fed into the sky, mobilizing as a twister while the two birds started on the next one.

The more they did, the darker the once clear sky grew. With enough twisters started a positive feedback loop. Now that pounding precipitation pummelled the ocean, Moltres beelined upward through it. Raindrops evaporated with proximity. They broke through the clouds to the chilly, dry area above to continue on their way.

Articuno lined up with Moltres, causing Candela's stomach to flop for a whole other reason. Blanche was finally within her sights. Calling out didn't work, since they broke the sound barrier. A huge grin came with her eventual wave.

No wonder Spark had such a hard time finding Gyarados Lake while on Zapdos' back. Now that they had cloud cover to travel over, Candela lost all points of reference for where they were. She sincerely hoped that Moltres knew where it was going, especially since it turned a deaf ear to her. When she thought they would maybe be reaching the mainland of Kanto region, a small dot manifested in the distance. It quickly grew to be Zapdos. Had it followed them, to perhaps collect Spark? No—when they dropped below the clouds, Candela immediately recognized the same landmarks she followed from Mahogany Town to Blanche's place.

Rain ran immediately into Candela's eyes, thanks to its fervency. Her hair clung to her head. Now that Zapdos joined them, thunder rolled through the clouds. Maybe Charizard couldn't fly through a storm, but Moltres and Articuno didn't care. Any bolts that sprung free, while loud, aimed only for Zapdos. It crackled after each strike, slightly glowing.

After spending so long in the air, Candela couldn't adjust to being still when Moltres gracefully landed on Blanche's lawn. She tried to get her bearings straight as she slid off. Her legs wobbled. With a final screech, Moltres rejoined Zapdos in the air. They circled, waiting for Articuno to join them.

Blanche wasn't moving from her position, though. Candela approached, wiping the hair from her forehead.

"Hey!" She couldn't get too close, due to the chill Articuno emanated. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," Blanche admitted. "I can't support myself without Alakazam."

"Where're it and Charizard? Never mind," Candela said. That could be answered later, and she probably already knew due to her own experience. "What should I do? I could carry you, but I don't know if I could help you down."

"Find Blastoise."

It took cover from the storm, a little ways down the beach. The area beneath Charizard's favoured place had been carved out by years of waves. Blastoise cracked an eye open when Candela slipped her way over on the wet rocks. It carried her back out at high speed, as soon as Candela mentioned Blanche. She slipped back off when Blanche reached for Blastoise.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," she tsked. "I'm not used to being helpless anymore."

"I'll help you out, don't worry," Candela reassured her.

Articuno flapped its wings when Blanche successfully transferred, and took off to join Moltres and Zapdos in the sky. The cool breeze from its wings shot up Candela's spine. Were it not for Moltres' presence evening out Articuno's effects, Candela's clothes at the very least may have gone stiff with sudden ice.

"Blas." Blastoise stopped short of the door. It couldn't fit inside.

"Shoot." Blanche said. "This is where I regret taking Poliwrath to Pallet Town. It's the only one of my Pokemon that can easily get through the door."

"I can carry you the rest of the way," Candela offered.

Blanche hesitated to accept help, but Candela was excited to. She owed Blanche so much. The least she could do was take care of her until Alakazam came close enough for Blanche's phantom limbs to develop form again.

She smiled when Blastoise set Blanche in her arms. Blanche wrapped an arm around Candela's neck to leverage her weight. The wood stove had gone out. That would be another thing to tend to, once Blanche was comfortable.

Candela eased out of her shoes, trying not to slip. "Is your bedroom okay? You should get out of these clothes before you catch a chill."

Blanche chuckled. "I'm okay for the chill part, but I'd rather not stay wet. You'll still get your fun."

"You're so bad."

Their shared laughter made little dent in pouring rain pounding against the tin roof. Candela grunted as she set Blanche down on her bed and went to her closet. Of course, thanks to Zapdos, the power went out again.

"What do you want to wear?" Candela asked.

"Oh, I don't really care."

Candela picked something she saw Blanche wear frequently then, a safe choice. She laid them at the end of the bed.

"You don't mind me changing you, right?" Candela asked. "I'm not making you uncomfortable?"

Blanche shrugged. "It sucks to need this kind of help, but at least you've already seen me naked."

"And you know I don't mind, right?" Candela removed Blanche's boots. They'd sunken in strangely thanks to her lack of feet.

"You don't show it, if you do."

Undressing Blanche this way differed from an erotic situation. Candela actually wished Blanche would allow herself to be this vulnerable once in a while.

"Would you be able to sit up?" Candela asked her after changing her soaked underwear and pants out for something more breathable. With a cotton shirt on as well, Candela detoured to the bathroom to fetch Blanche's hair brush. The wind and rain combination had totally obliterated the neat ponytail Blanche left Pallet Town with that morning.

"I must say, it's nice to be a little pampered," Blanche said.

Candela paused, to kiss her shoulder. "As soon as I'm done here, I'll light the fire."

"Okay."

The itchiness Candela experienced during the trip back progressed toward something awful. She tried to ignore it for now. If Blanche could sit here without fingers or feet, Candela could resist scratching.

"So where's Charizard?" Candela asked. "Dragonite and Kadabra pulled up the rear, from the Sevii Islands."

"I told Charizard to go back to Pallet Town," Blanche replied. "I had a feeling Articuno wouldn't be stopping, so I instructed it to pick up Spark and the Pokemon on its way back."

"Good call."

With Blanche's hair contained to a braid, Candela made her comfortable under layers of blankets before reigniting the fire. The house wasn't cold per se, but special circumstances required heat.

Candela folded her hands under her armpits, to quell her instinct to scratch. She paced, unsure what to do.

"Hey," Blanche called her. "Come here."

Candela returned to the bedroom. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Blanche asked.

"Oh, just. . ." Candela waved it off. "Wet clothes are so itchy anyway, but without Kadabra it's super annoying."

"Is there anything to do about that, in the meantime?"

"Well. . ." Candela toed the floor. "Getting undressed would help, but I'm not comfortable enough for that."

"I could close my eyes if you'd like."

Maybe if Candela wasn't being slowly driven crazy, she'd care more about what Blanche saw. In desperate need for relief, she couldn't turn the offer down.

"All right, but keep them shut tight," Candela told her.

Blanche went the extra step and maneuvered the topmost blanket over her head. Candela's heart pounded as she peeled the layers off. Outside of her Pokemon, only doctors glimpsed her body.

Admittedly, there was something freeing about being naked in the same room as someone that cared deeply for her. Candela probably wouldn't be able to do it if Blanche herself didn't struggle without her helper.

She slipped in under the blankets. Bamboo cotton felt better than a wool blend, that was for sure. Candela still had to keep herself in check, to avoid scratching.

"I'm decent now," she said.

Blanche pushed the blanket off her head. Without fingers, her movements lost their inherent fluidity. She struggled to roll over, so that she could face Candela. Candela had her blanket wrapped so tightly around her, only her face was visible.

Blanche smiled anyway. "Better?"

Candela shrugged. "I'm so itchy. At least my nerves don't hurt so badly. They did when I first got on Moltres, but it's almost like riding it helped."

"So how did everything go for you, at Mt. Ember?" Blanche asked.

"It was a bit of a roller coaster." Candela inched closer. "I didn't like going back there, and I had some mixed feelings about Moltres. I still do."

"Naturally." Blanche nodded.

"I'll be okay, though," Candela asserted. "It just sucks to reopen those wounds. They were still a little fresh after going over everything with Professor Oak."

"Right."

Blanche's head situated close enough for Candela to smell the rainwater in her hair. She inhaled deeply, heart rate picking up with it. Their mutual gravitation ended when Candela nuzzled her. Even when they shared a bed, they did so better squished together than with a gap. Candela was always led to believe the opposite would be true.

"Thanks for your help," Blanche said. "I would've been stuck outside otherwise, until Spark returned with Poliwrath."

"You don't think Spark could carry you?" The corner of Candela's mouth twitched upward.

"The kid's tough, but me at a dead weight? You probably noticed I'm not as light as I look."

Of course Candela had, but she'd never say so. Blanche might be average in size, but what thickness she had came from muscle.

"Anyway." Blanche smiled. "I'd honestly rather you carry me. It was kind of fun, rather than pathetic."

"You're never pathetic."

"I'm just not used to having to rely on anyone else."

"I know the feeling," Candela admitted. It was still something she accustomed to, within the confines of their relationship. "But I'm glad to do it. I just hope you're half as happy to put up with me."

"That feeling's mutual."

They chuckled before sharing a lingering kiss. Without a thumb, the best Blanche could do was rub Candela's cheek with the muscle it would've once connected to.

"Maybe we should make a truce," Blanche suggested. "I think we already have, but it might be a good idea to put it into words. When it comes to our setbacks, there should be no shame in receiving help."

"Yeah," Candela said, but found a hard time agreeing.

"It's not easy for me to say either, when I can't even dress myself," Blanche admitted. "I'm actually waiting for Alakazam to get back, so that I can go to the bathroom."

"If it gets desperate, just let me know. It doesn't bother me."

"That's what I mean, though," Blanche replied. "You don't mind at all, but it's hard for me. The same as you asking me to close my eyes when you undress. Perspective of the other is so much different than perspective of self."

Candela could definitely agree with that. She wouldn't think twice about helping Blanche in the bathroom, but her world might end if Blanche saw the extent of her burns.

"Can we agree to that?" Blanche asked. "Obviously, it's not going to happen very often. I can't think of any other situation than this one instance where we'd be separated from Kadabra and Alakazam for an extended period."

Candela smiled. "I guess so, then."

"Cool. Because honestly for me, I think I'd actually look more pathetic trying to get along by myself. It might actually spare my pride."

"I understand completely." Candela was surprisingly okay right now, naked under the covers. If she wasn't so itchy and skin to skin contact wouldn't make it worse, she'd be seriously tempted to feel Blanche's soft chest and stomach against her. After last night, she wanted nothing more than to re-explore their intimacy.

Kissing was as close as they could get to that for now. Candela's itchiness slowly retreated. At first she thought that being dry took away the worst of it, but then Blanche accidentally jabbed her with fresh phantom fingers. A flourish of fresh wings outside could only mean one thing.

Candela threw the covers off her, in her haste to dress. She'd left the bedroom door open, so that heat from the fire could reach them. She didn't tell Blanche this time to cover her eyes, but she faced away. If Blanche wasn't totally repulsed, then maybe there was hope for her yet.

She found when she turned around that Blanche didn't even pay attention. She'd sat up on the side of the bed, phantom hands depressing the blanket as she made sure her feet were back to full form. When she stood, it was with a sigh of relief.

"Awesome," she said. "I guess Spark will want to know what happened."

He bolted inside as they emerged from the bedroom. He'd already removed his shoes on the deck, probably a wise move for all the mud Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno created.

"Well?" he asked. "Where are they?"

"Off, I guess." Candela replied. "They took the rain with them."

* * *

Blanche slept in short shifts, despite being exhausted after such a long, exciting day. She already obsessed over the next step. More than that, she just wanted to see Articuno again. She wanted to introduce it to her other Pokemon. If somebody showed up wanting to battle, would she use it? Or should she keep it a secret? Would the legendary birds battle each other? Or would they turn a deaf ear to instruction, like when trying to direct their flight route?

For every hour Blanche slept, it took half an hour to convince herself back to sleep. When five in the morning came, she slipped out of Candela's arms. She snuck past Spark's sprawled position on the day bed to step outside with her Pokegear. The smallest protest of her hammock made her stiffen.

Blanche chuckled to herself.

Blanche pursed her lips. All Pokemon Professors were holden to the same set of principles, that discretion was of utmost importance for stuff like this. It would be nothing short of annoying, possibly destructive, if the general public caught wind of legendary Pokemon up in these mountains.

If Professor Oak didn't try to prove his point, Blanche would probably say he bragged. Well. . .he probably bragged anyway.

With that settled, Blanche closed her eyes. The early morning was cool, for summer. Maybe that had something to do with Articuno being in the area, but the three birds should balance each other out. Moltres turned Articuno's ice and snow to rain, after all.

She went back to bed. She didn't mean to sleep in, but with something organized she could finally rest. The next time Blanche woke up, sunlight poured through her windows. Candela still slept beside her, and Blanche could smell breakfast. Out in the main area, Spark cooked away while music from his Pokegear crackled from his ear buds.

Blanche pulled them out in a swift movement and clapped her transparent hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she said.

It never failed to amuse him. " _Hmmm_. . ."

"Morning," she followed up with. She leaned against her countertop. "Pancakes? Again?"

"If you don't want any, feel free to make something else."

Spark set his Pokegear aside, music off. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the sleep from his eyes before coming to the kitchen.

"You know I'm kidding," Blanche said. "Any meal I don't have to cook is a steal."

"It's one way to pay my dues, always crashing here." Spark laughed. "It might be weird, when I go back to Vermillion City."

Blanche's smile fell. "You know, I actually forgot you have anywhere else to be. With everything that's been going on. . ."

"Yeah." Spark nodded. "I've been thinking about asking Lt. Coulomb if there's a possibility I could work abroad. I'm sure if Professor Oak vouched—ah crap, I forgot to text him yesterday!"

Blanche laughed as he reached for his Pokegear. "Don't worry, I already talked to him this morning."

"Did you? Okay." Spark picked his flipper back up. "I sure dropped the ball on that one."

"Nah." Blanche waved it off. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Spark hummed in thought, trying to remember. "Oh! If Professor Oak vouched to Lt. Coulomb that I was involved in something he was working on, I don't think he would mind me staying here longer. You know, if you didn't mind my company."

"I would actually be super sad, if you had to go back," Blanche told him. "I like having you around." 

"Cool. I wonder when I could ask Professor Oak to do that for me, then."

"Probably anytime, although you'll have your chance face to face sometime soon. He's going to come up here."

"Ooh, when?"

"I'm not completely sure." Blanche shrugged. "He probably has other things to tend to first, but I don't see him taking too long."

"Right."

Blanche would wait until Candela rose, to talk about Professor Willow becoming somehow involved. Maybe she shouldn't have given Professor Oak the go-ahead on that until the others agreed.

Her mind wandered, with no other stimulation on the topic. She wanted Candela to wake up for more reason than to talk about this. Blanche had half a mind to crawl back into bed and ease her awake with kisses. When Candela actually rose, Blanche wanted to follow her into the bathroom and steal what she could. She settled to greet her on her way out. One kiss hid a lot beneath it, like the snow cap on a mountain.

"How'd you sleep?" Blanche asked.

"Great." Candela put an arm around Blanche's waist, lowering her voice to a whisper for Spark's sake. "Sucked to wake up alone, though."

"Ewww," Spark teased them anyway.

"Oh shut up," Candela told him. "You'll get a girlfriend sometime, and you'll probably gross us out while you moon over her."

"Meh." Spark shrugged. "Don't know if I'd care to, really."

"No?" Candela took a seat at the kitchen table. "Then what's up with every time I'm in town with you, and it's a constant stream of 'she's pretty', 'ooh, so is she', 'wow, look at her!'?"

Spark laughed. "Because they are! No sense denying that. You guys are pretty too."

"Aw," Blanche said.

Candela smiled, creating a perfect pillow on her cheek for Blanche to nuzzle. "Okay. The flattery gets you a pass. I won't bug you anymore."

Blanche would rather Candela bugged _her._ Their fingers intertwined under the table, and it took everything Blanche had not to creep her hand toward Candela's inner thighs. Besides not being appropriate in Spark's presence, she wasn't sure if Candela would take to it or not. This might be another situation where she had to hold back, for fear of making Candela uncomfortable.

It frustrated Blanche at times, but Candela eased out of her shell. She'd finally seen more of Candela than her head and shoulders yesterday. Just as she suspected, Candela's burns didn't appear that bad. Blanche was more than aware how self-consciousness could warp the image in the mirror, though. She had to stop herself yesterday, from hiding her hands from Candela. The only actual difference from what Candela saw everyday was Alakazam's constant presence.

The thought of Candela's skin against hers carried Blanche away as Spark and Candela chatted. She couldn't resist putting her mouth close to Candela's ear. Touching Candela's earlobe with the tip of her tongue earned attention. Candela definitely considered her, before Spark came to the table with the stack of pancakes he'd made.

"All right, dig in."


	11. Chapter 11

Although Blanche played it cool, her gaze lifted from her book when Charizard landed on her front lawn. Blastoise lifted its head from the water and raised a hand. Charizard headed off in Blastoise's direction with a fireball sent skyward as greeting.

Candela took a straight line for Blanche, apathetic in the moment about their Pokemon's emerging friendship. Blanche couldn't help but mirror her grin, although made a startled noise when Candela wrapped tight arms under the curve of her backside and lifted her off the ground. Blanche laughed before leaning down for a kiss.

It was supposed to be quick and sweet, but Candela eagerly deepened it. She sighed in relief, afterward.

"I've been thinking about you all day," she said.

"I thought about you too," Blanche replied. Even while absorbed in her work, she'd zoned out after considering how much better this would be if someone played with her hair, or came by to kiss her shoulder. All she got was Spark showing her the spent Metapod case he'd found out in the woods. While funny when it stuck to him, affection from Candela just couldn't be matched these days.

Candela's eyes softened as she smirked. "Do you have any idea how hot you are right now?"

"I didn't really try for anything. . ."

Heat dropped beyond Blanche's abdomen when Candela gently nipped her bottom lip. Whatever got into Candela since bringing Moltres home had driven Blanche into a pool of lust all week. When aggression compounded confidence, Blanche wished they had the cabin to themselves.

At least Spark let them have a few minutes alone, right now. They'd all learned the hard way that rustling under the sheets didn't go unnoticed. Blanche thought they'd been quiet, but she didn't even consider how blindness heightened Spark's sense of hearing.

"So I was thinking," Candela said when she set Blanche down. "We've never gone on a proper date or anything."

"All those Pokemon battles don't count?"

Candela slipped her fingers through Blanche's with a chuckle. "Yes, but hear me out because I have an ulterior motive that could score us some alone time."

"I'm listening," Blanche said.

"We feed Spark, tell him we have plans," Candela told her. "We could go to my place."

"I'm in."

Candela's straightforward nature made Blanche want it immediately. However, in the interest of getting any at all, she could wait just this little while.

"Hey Spark!" Candela cupped her hands around her mouth.

Spark's head popped up from the other side of a small hill in the distance, a moment later. "What?"

"Are you capable of feeding yourself?"

"Yeah," he called back. "And I can wipe my own ass too."

"Cool, think you'd be all right by yourself for a while? I got a gift certificate for the Dragonaire's Club, so we're gonna hit it up."

"Would you bring me home some of that chicken with the sweet and spicy sauce?" he asked. "Blanche, you know the kind, right?"

"You got it."

"I'll agree to anything," Candela murmured after Blanche whistled for Dragonite. "I just _have_ to see you naked tonight."

"Well, hey." Blanche didn't often wear a bra, and her loose, off-the-shoulder tee shirt made flashing Candela one easy.

"Good start." Candela bumped their shoulders together. "But I definitely want more than that."

Too bad they couldn't ride together to town. It might be dangerous. Blanche would probably fall off Dragonite if they got too carried away groping each other.

Charizard and Dragonite landed in the park by the PokeMart, and retired to their Pokeballs. The Dragonaire's Club was only a couple blocks away.

"So what did you do today?" Candela asked Blanche.

"Same as yesterday, really." Their entwined fingers swayed in time with their gait. "You haven't missed much with me this week."

"'Haven't missed much'," Candela repeated, amused. "When are you going to let me read what you've been writing down?"

"Well, I didn't really intend to hide it from you or Spark," Blanche said. "Right now I'm mostly collecting information. I'm waiting for some dots to connect before I bother either of you. I spent most of today reading Professor Kukui's dissertation about Pokemon anamnesis."

"It's so hot when you use big words."

Blanche swatted Candela, laughing.

"In all seriousness, though," Candela brought them back to the topic at hand. "That's the Professor that died a few years ago, wasn't it? I remember Blaine saying something about meeting him while Pokemon spotting near one of the Alolan volcanoes. Said it was a shame that kid had to go."

"Kid? Professor Kukui was at least sixty when he had his accident."

"Yeah, well, Blaine remembers the Kanto-Johto War. He's a bonafied member of the geriatric squad."

Blanche laughed again.

"Anyway." Candela derailed them again, but she enjoyed entertaining Blanche. "What's that anamnesis thing?"

"Professor Kukui made a case for how Pokemon know and learn their move sets. It dabbles in epistemology, which is especially interesting." It was to Blanche, anyway. "There are two main schools of thought, of where knowledge comes from. External or internal—either knowledge is gained through experience with the external world, or knowledge is innate and we already know everything. When we learn something new, we're just being reminded. That sort of thing. And that's what anamnesis is, the belief that all knowledge is already known."

"Okay. . ." Candela nodded slowly. "So what about it, then?"

"Well, Professor Kukui believed all natural Pokemon moves to stem that way. Even physical moves like tackle and quick attack. They could be learned and perfected by an outside source, say, a trainer, but instinct is equally important."

"Right!" Candela's eyes lit up as something clicked. "I remember finding a Goldeen nest while out on the ocean, and they were play-fighting. I could tell they were trying to tackle each other."

"The question Professor Kukui sought to answer was where type-based moves originate," Blanche continued. "Let's take one of those Goldeens for example. They know how to perform a water gun attack before they're taken in by a trainer. This is obvious to state, but water Pokemon can't learn fire-type attacks. However, if a Goldeen suddenly became a fire-type, it would already know flamethrower, because flamethrower and water gun are essentially the same. It's just the type that differentiates them."

"Okay, I think I still follow."

"It has to do with Pokemon evolution, and I'm not talking about the type that changes a Seel into a Dewgong, I mean natural or artificial selection. Nature's long game. At some point, there was an ancient Pokemon that was Goldeen's ancestor, but maybe it wasn't a water-type. Maybe it was a fire-type, and a mutation created a branch in the family tree. Now we have a water-type and fire-type, that both essentially know the same move. They take that knowledge forward with them, because it's innate."

The Dragonaire's Club's neon sign had never been updated with the rest of the place. A slim, anthropomorphic Dragonair in a suit, top hat, and monocle held a cigar in one hand and leaned on a cane with the other. The mascot was the last sign that the Dragonaire's Club had once been a popular gentleman's club. Class and prestige lost its niche over time, especially when Blackthorn City boomed next door and Mahogany Town's ninja population dwindled. Now, a bunch of dirty twenty-somethings piled their backpacks beside their tables as they topped off a day of hard training with a pint and electroswing music. Blanche recognized a couple patrons from a declined battle challenge earlier in the week, but thankfully they were too far gone with alcohol to notice her.

"Sweet, back corner." Candela slid into the booth. When Blanche joined her, it came with snug seating and a hand resting on her thigh. "So what exactly does this anamnesis thing have to do with the legendary birds?"

"I'm getting there," Blanche said. "Essentially what innate knowledge would mean is that humans are not privy to each Pokemon's capabilities. We observe Pokemon over time and learn what they can do, but say there are attacks that no human has ever witnessed. How would we ever know they exist?"

"Hm. . ."

"I sincerely doubt that's true, for the more common Pokemon," Blanche said. "It's very well-documented, for example, that members of the Squirtle family need a certain amount of experience to learn hydro pump. Beyond that, they don't learn any new attacks without help. But how do we know that, say, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos aren't capable of more than other Pokemon of similar type?"

"It's an interesting theory." Candela leaned forward on her elbows, soft gaze returned as she studied Blanche. "What makes you think there might be more than we know?"

"Because I've studied water, dragon, and ice Pokemon, but I've never seen a move like Articuno and Moltres did when we met up on the ocean," Blanche replied. "It wasn't dragon rage. It was like a reverse whirlpool, yet still different."

"I would be super psyched to learn new fire-type moves," Candela said. "But that all depends on whether or not we could convince the birds to come down from the mountain. It's almost easy to forget we even have them around."

Blanche chuckled. "Yeah. . ."

"It's weird, how this whole thing has gone down." Candela sighed. "They get us when we're young, wait nearly fifteen years to meet up again, and now. . .nothing. I'd say there was no ulterior motive behind marking us, that they just wanted trainers, but they haven't exactly acted as if that's true either."

"Fifteen years is only a drop in the bucket for them," Blanche replied. "I've traced mention of these birds back at least three hundred years. They wouldn't perceive the passage of time the same way we do."

"Well, they'd better, because we're not going to be around as long as they are. If they want something accomplished, they'd better get on it."

A tall girl maybe around seventeen years old approached their table with a broad smile. "Hey guys, welcome to the Dragonaire's Club! Can I get you a drink to start?"

"I'll have whatever's on tap," Candela said.

"Same," Blanche added.

Candela leaned closer, when their waitress left. "Didn't much take you for a beer drinker."

"I'm not. Are _you?_ "

"Not really." Candela chuckled. "It felt right to order one, in a pub. We'll see if I feel the same way after I have a sip."

"Maybe we should've gotten something else too, just in case. Oh well." Blanche shrugged. The atmosphere called for it. She wouldn't have minded a glass of wine, but a pub wasn't really a place for that. "One thing I'm curious about is if these birds can combine type-attacks to become something else. Like, for Articuno and Moltres as ice and fire types, when working together, can perform water type attacks."

"Or was it a different type altogether?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you feel that lift?" Candela asked. "When Moltres came up with the swell, it didn't really feel like its sheer power lifted it. It felt like it literally fell upward."

"Interesting." Blanche ran her fingers lightly over Candela's. "You're right. I didn't realize that at the time."

That might change things. Blanche was a little put out that she didn't consider the possibility after a week of diving into this, but this was why she needed to involve Candela and Spark in her venture. Well, she'd tried to involve Spark, but he didn't have much mind for a theoretical approach to Pokemon study. He just wanted to learn how to summon Zapdos so that he could observe it directly.

"But what type would that be?" Candela mused. "And what kind of attack, if we wanted them to translate it into battle? We need to figure out its name."

"And then even if we did, who knows if they would listen?"

Blanche fell quiet for a moment as they thanked their waitress for the beer. It wasn't a terrible drink per se, but Blanche suppressed a cringe shortly after swallowing.

"That's. . .an acquired taste," she said.

"Like Spark would say, YOLO, or whatever," Candela replied.

* * *

"Good evening, Sir!" is what Spark said, in actuality. "Private Spark reporting."

Spark liked to imagine that Lt. Coulomb slouched the same way _he_ did. It wasn't true, though. Spark had seen Lt. Coulomb on the phone. He wouldn't even sit.

"Ten-hut, Private! Give me an update on your progress."

"My location has not changed, Sir," Spark replied. "But the details of my current mission have slightly changed."

His 'mission', as Lt. Coulomb understood it, was to aid Blanche with some powerful Pokemon she'd come across. Lt. Coulomb was aware of her reputation as a breeder, so thankfully didn't ask many questions once her name dropped.

"Inform me, Private."

"The mission is ongoing, with no perceivable end in sight," Spark said. "The mission bars me from returning without abandoning a superior officer, although it would not stop me from carrying on your work at this location. Sir! Are my services required?"

"An arrangement could be made," Lt. Coulomb replied. "I have two clients that have requested your service. Private, I will allow you to continue as a freelance, so long as it does not compromise this."

"Roger that, Sir." Spark saluted out of habit. "I have no means for quick travel, but I will find a way there by the end of the week to collect the payload. Is that acceptable? Sir!"

"Aye, Private."

Spark didn't really want to ask Blanche if he could borrow Dragonite for a little while one day. He already asked so much of her, by eating her food and sleeping on her day bed. At least chores helped make up for his burden and guilt. Spark would feel absolutely awful if Blanche didn't obviously enjoy his company. Volunteering at the Pokemon Centre didn't exactly contribute money-wise to the household.

She didn't make it home until past eleven. Abra's gaze shifted from the television to the front lawn. Dragonite's scales glimmered in the moonlight, as did Blanche's hair. Normally, Spark would've texted hours ago to make sure everything was all right, but Blanche and Candela needed to be alone as a couple once in a while. Him being here sure put a damper on how they explored their new relationship's flame.

"Where've _you_ been, young lady?" he jested when she came inside.

" _Out_." She laughed. "You weren't waiting up for your chicken, were you? I have it here, but you'll have to warm it up."

"I ate something earlier. I'll just have it tomorrow."

Spark peered over the back of the couch. Blanche moved fluidly again, much less rigid than she'd been all week. The extreme focus in her gaze had finally relented, with distance from her reading.

She came over to the day bed, after changing into pyjamas and brushing her teeth. "Budge up. What're you watching?"

Spark had turned down the volume, expecting that she'd head off to bed. "Some old Johto League matches they're airing. The Elite Four are _tough! I_ wouldn't want to face off against them."

"They're the Elite Four for a reason."

Spark pet Jolteon, asleep in a tight ball beside him. "I bet you and Candela would be total badasses, if you were two of them. Would you ever go for it, if you were approached by the League?"

"I don't know." Blanche shrugged after a moment of thought. "It's hard to say. What would my type preference be? Even with water, ice, and dragon, I'm a little all over the map. I wouldn't have a full team, whichever type I went with."

"That's true," Spark conceded.

"They talked to me about taking the Mahogany Town gym, when the position last became available," Blanche continued. "But I didn't have any ice-type Pokemon at the time. That's why I have a Dewgong now."

"Ooh." Spark's eyes lit up. "Are you going to go for it, when Jill packs it in?"

"Maybe." Blanche smiled at him. "I don't know. It'd be different. The one thing to consider is that the gym leaders and Elite Four have to be tough, yet beatable. They're maybe better than me, for that. It takes a lot of humility to accept defeat for your team. I admit I'm lacking."

"That's true. The humility part," Spark quickly elaborated.

Blanche laughed. "Just ask Candela about my lack for it. She knows I'd never let her beat me. I'd probably have a personal crisis, if she did."

"Her too, I think. She was so bent on training with you, when I first met her."

"Yeah." The ghost of a smile danced on Blanche's face in the television's light. "I'm glad she came. I'm _really_ happy that I gave her a second chance."

"It's worked out really well for you guys," Spark said. "All of it."

"Yep." Blanche nudged Spark with her knee. "It's weird to remember what my life was like, before you two came into it. I never want to go back to the way things were."

"I'm just over here in the corner, always hoping I'm never in the way," Spark half-joked.

"Oh goodness, no." Blanche shook her head. "Because of you, I'm finding I really missed out growing up without a sibling."

"Really?"

"You're like the little brother I never had. I'm not going to like it, when you have to go back to Vermillion City. That's so far away."

Relieved, Spark quietly sighed. "Speaking of that. . ."

Not only was Blanche fine with Spark borrowing Dragonite, she saw tagging along to Vermillion City as an opportunity for adventure. Candela didn't agree.

"I dunno, I've busted my butt all week at work, and we were all over the place last weekend." She closed her eyes as Blanche lightly scratched her scalp. "Would you guys be offended if I sat this one out?"

"Not at all," Spark said.

"We'll head over on Monday, then," Blanche planned for them. "We could be back before you even get off work."

"Seriously?" Spark's eyebrows popped up. "Vermillion City is further away than Pallet Town, you realize that, right?"

"Yes, but we can travel at Dragonite's full speed."

Candela nudged Spark with her foot. "Don't fall off."

That was on Spark's mind, come early Monday morning. He'd flown from Pallet Town to Gyarados Lake at that speed the weekend before. At least riding by himself, he could clutch Dragonite's neck for dear life. Sitting behind Blanche made that impossible.

Morning dew still wet the grass. Fog hovered thick over the lake, masking any further than a hundred feet from shore. Spark shivered lightly while he waited for Blanche to double check that Dragonite's saddlebags were correctly strapped.

"All right," she said. "We're good to go."

Spark held on tight during their ascent, eyes clenched shut and face buried in Blanche's hair. He knew instinctually that Dragonite's brand of magic and Abra's psychic powers wouldn't let him lift an inch, but this still scared him to start.

An eye cracked open as they passed over the Silver range's eastern slope. Spark's nausea dwindled. Dragonite was a very smooth flyer at high speed, hardly jostling them at all. Spark chuckled when they passed someone else flying, at a distance. No doubt they were confused. They would hear Dragonite pass, but not for another moment. By then, Spark and Blanche would be long gone.

Dragonite started its descent as they passed over Vermillion Bay. It came down low enough for the water to dimple beneath them. The sheer force of Dragonite's aerodynamics created a wake.

They travelled slower than in the air, but Dragonite still had the attention of commercial fishermen. When they landed on Vermillion City's extensive pier system, more people than not were distracted from their day work.

Blanche recalled Dragonite to its Pokeball after she and Spark dismounted. "I always forget how unique Dragonite is, until I travel somewhere new. It gets a lot of attention."

"Well, you've got three factors, here," Spark chuckled. "Entrance, the fact that you've got a Dragonite at all, and then how pretty it is."

"True." Blanche stretched for the sky. "I guess Dragonite aren't really all that common in this area, are they?"

"Nope. The only Dratini I ever saw come through was caught in the Safari Zone."

"Fascinating." They headed off. "Lead the way, then."

Melancholy filled Spark, to walk through these streets again. He should feel at home, but after a few months abroad, he'd downgraded to visitor. Even his mentally-planned route changed, since construction closed down a couple streets. He almost lost his bearings through the detour.

"So. . ." Spark figured he should warn Blanche. "Just so you know, Lt. Coulomb is pretty intense. He's totally into the military motif, to the extent that it influences how he runs the gym. He's not really a lieutenant, but his grandfather was during the Kanto-Johto War."

"Lt. Surge, right? That used to run this gym?"

Spark nodded. "And founded the Brighton Academy, that I went to."

"No way!" Blanche tapped Spark's shoulder with the back of her hand. "You went to military school?"

"I boarded there until I was fourteen. One of the COs at the school busted me for keeping a Pokemon egg I found. The Magnemite I hatched caused quite a bit of damage."

Blanche laughed.

"So Lt. Coulomb took me under his wing," Spark said. "There's a zero-tolerance policy for that kind of thing, at Brighton. I got expelled."

"Oh."

"It was for the best."

Spark maintained a happy exterior, despite the ebbing ghost of despair that edged in. At the time, that devastated him. Even if Brighton smothered him, he didn't have a real home to return to. His dad had worked himself to an early death trying to keep them afloat. Spark didn't know what kind of life awaited him year-round in the Lavender Town orphanage, and seriously considered running away until Lt. Coulomb stepped in.

"I really like it at the gym," Spark continued. "It's more relaxed, since Lt. Coulomb doesn't have actual military background. There's more for me to do, for fun. My work _is_ fun."

"That's good, then." Blanche smiled. "I hate to think you ever had a bad moment in your life."

"I've had a few, but I'm okay now."

Relatively, anyway. Spark had already lost his mom before his encounter with Zapdos. He had trouble making friends in school. Not until he started at the gym did he grow comfortable enough with his existence to let his peers grow invested in it.

The gym wasn't far from the pier. It overlooked the bay, at three stories tall. Spark pointed at one of the balconies.

"See that one, third from the left on the second floor?" he asked. "That's mine."

"Nice!" Blanche said. "They pay your boarding, don't they? I know Jill is compensated by the League."

"Yep." Spark could never afford the rent on his own. There were people along the shoreline that paid more than his monthly salary in rent alone. When he realized that as a sixteen year old, he knew what it felt like to have made it, in life.

The gym's foyer hadn't changed, since Spark checked out on his first day of vacation. Raiden still worked the front desk, and was currently on the phone.

"Well, I could book you in for a qualifying match with Thomas on Thursday afternoon, if you'd like. He's the next one available. Right, but like I told you, last summer we increased the number of preliminary matches to three, before you can battle Lt. Colomb for the thunder badge. No, the rainbow badge does not exempt you. That information was incorrect. All right. We look forward to seeing you Thursday, then."

Raiden grinned. "Spark! You're back!"

"Just for a little while, unfortunately," he replied. "Did Lt. Coulomb say I'd be popping in?"

"I didn't think you'd be back this soon. Lt. Coulomb is in a battle right now, but he doesn't have anything booked after that."

Spark had already noticed that the 'Battle in Progress' sign was lit. The lights flickered.

"All right, cool," Spark said. "We'll just sit in on the end, I guess."

"I've never been in here before," Blanche told him, as they passed the foyer. "The only gyms I've ever been in are the Mahogany and Blackthorn ones."

"This is the only one I've visited," Spark replied. "It's home."

Still nothing had changed about it, as they entered the spectator area. A couple local kids that wanted to head out on their Pokemon journeys next year came as usual to watch, as well as some older folks that made a habit of involving themselves with the gym's happenings. They recognized Spark, but didn't do anything more than wave. They probably thought him busy, with Blanche in tow.

According to the scoreboard, Lt. Coulomb was down to his last Pokemon. His Raichu and Amphoros had been defeated by a Rhyhorn. The challenger's Riolu stood on its last leg.

"You should've stuck with a ground-type," Lt. Coulomb said. "Luxray, finish it off with a thunder fang attack!"

"Wait!" the challenger called. "I'm recalling Riolu."

"Riolu is unable to battle!" Thomas worked as the referee today. "The challenger, Gabriel, has one more Pokemon to choose from!"

Gabriel held a Pokeball tight in his grasp, considering it.

"You can always tell which ones banked on cleaning out with only one Pokemon," Spark murmured to Blanche. "But his Rhyhorn just couldn't plough through Luxray."

"Right." Blanche nodded. "My problem with gym battles is how structured they are. I would get tired of the format, the schedule. . ."

"Other gym leaders probably change it up once in a while. Lt. Coulomb sticks with the tried and true, because these battles are just an obligation to the Pokemon League, in exchange for the space."

"So what does Lt. Coulomb do with it?"

"In an incredibly ironic twist, he wants to find Zapdos' nest."

"You're _joking_."

Spark shook his head with a chuckle. "Nope. He believes that Zapdos has to lay eggs, like other Pokemon do. He wants to get one."

"You haven't told him?" Blanche asked. "He doesn't know anything at all?"

"Nope," Spark said. "Only Professor Oak and my father knew."

"Right."

It wasn't something Spark would advertise. Even if Zapdos reappeared in his life, without the actual bird as evidence there was no way anyone would ever believe him. Not even Lt. Coulomb.

"Go, Sandshrew!" Gabriel shouted on the field.

* * *

Afternoon rains had become a constant thing in Mahogany Town, as the summer came to an end. Foot traffic in the PokeMart slowed down as well. Whenever Candela listened in on trainer conversations, they all discussed heading to Blackthorn City before the Ice Path became too difficult to travel.

A lake developed in the street outside the Mart. Tuesdays were always slow anyway, but with no cleaning or stocking left to do, Candela and April grew bored. They shared a piece of paper with two differently coloured pens. Each with a Pokemon in mind, they would take turns adding a line to the same drawing. Whoever guessed the other's first would win.

"Misdreavus," Candela said.

"Not this time."

"Hmm. . ." Candela added another line, a long one vertically down from the formless arm April drew.

"Scyther?"

"Nuh-uh."

The Mart door opened, lifting both Candela and April's heads. If they finally had a customer, they could put their game aside for later. Candela beamed when the two people that walked in removed the hoods of their raincoats.

"Oh wow, Professor Willow!" April exclaimed. "And Professor Oak! What are you two doing in Mahogany Town?"

"For swimming lessons, hopefully," Professor Oak said.

"Ha ha, aren't _you_ funny?" Candela approached them, extending a hand to Professor Oak. "Good to see you again, I guess."

"Mhm." Professor Oak shook her hand with a tight grasp. "And this is Professor Willow, if you two have never met before."

"Hello," she greeted him.

"Hi!" Professor Willow eyed her with a curious yet friendly gaze. He too had grey hair, although Candela suspected he dyed it. He wasn't old enough to have a full head of it like Professor Oak, yet. "We're not interrupting you at work, are we? We didn't even come in here expecting to find you. We just wanted a break from the rain while looking for a place to eat."

"Nah, it's dead in here today." Behind Candela, April listened intently. She may have mentioned once that she thought Professor Willow dreamy.

"All right, well, we were going to take a break for the afternoon before heading north," Professor Willow replied. "We aimed to be at Blanche's by five o'clock this afternoon."

"Right." Candela nodded. "I'll see you then."

That more than anything made the rest of the day drag. At least the rain tapered off, when Karen came in to lock up the store. Candela let Houndoom out of its Pokeball, so that it could accompany her out to Edward and Cassie's. Its excitement tapered nearly immediately, due to the humid air. It lifted a paw.

"Oh, stop that," Candela told it. "You're turning into a wuss, after a couple weeks without battling."

"Doom!"

Candela laughed as it caught up, disgruntled. "Man, it _has_ been a couple weeks. Blanche and I got a little sidetracked. Maybe sometime this week, if we have a chance around the professors, we should challenge Blanche again."

"Doom!" It agreed.

While Houndoom darted back and forth across the trail, Candela opened up the ongoing text conversation she had with Blanche:

Candela laughed as she pocketed her Pokegear. Today especially, just glimpsing Blanche's name on her phone screen made Candela lighter than air. 

Sex was nice, but what Candela didn't expect to love so much was when they'd just lay together and talk. Candela never felt so safe with another person, to cautiously reopen all her wounds and frustrations. No matter what Candela had to say, Blanche would hold her close. Candela knew she wouldn't be judged.

She'd never had that, before. Her parents would dismiss her fears, for the sake of fantasy that their child couldn't possibly suffer. Shouldn't she be like one of those people that tells well-off people to appreciate what they have? Shouldn't she automatically adopt an optimistic mindset? What an ingrate, otherwise.

Candela quickened her pace. As soon as these thoughts returned, she craved Blanche's presence more than anything.

Blanche's entire house was lit up. Despite that, Blanche and the professors all sat outside. Spark laid in the hammock nearby, fingers folded comfortably behind his head.

"Hello again, Candela!" Professor Willow greeted her. "That's a mighty fine Charizard you have there. Probably the biggest one I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Candela replied. "It's a pretty great Pokemon, I won't downplay that."

Blanche's left leg, crossed over her right, jostled in what Candela recognized as excitement for their paths to reconvene. She stood, once the welcoming din died down.

"We'll be right back," Blanche said. "I'll help Candela get her dinner together."

Candela tsked, when they stood in the kitchen. "You think I'm not capable of warming up my own plate?"

"Of course you are."

Blanche guided Candela's hands to her hips, welcoming herself into her arms. Just being in her presence again contested all of the negative energy that threatened to come back down on Candela. The soft sensation of Blanche's lips against hers, on top of her more-than-familiar scent, lulled Candela.

"You're so handsome today," Candela said.

"Thank you!"

The blue turtleneck Blanche wore showed more than any other garment of clothes she owned that she didn't have the traditionally curvy female form. The way it fit disappeared her breasts too, at least from a forward vantage point. 

They shared one more embrace before Blanche headed for the fridge. They'd known since Candela texted Blanche about the professors that they wouldn't have much time alone today. It would be straight to business, as soon as Candela arrived. For that, Candela stopped in at home on her way through to grab her bug-out bag. She would stay the night to make up for it.

"So what all have I missed, then?" Candela asked when she brought her plate out to the patio table. "Anything?"

"Not really," Professor Oak told her. "We've been waiting for you."

"So I'm dying to know," Blanche addressed Professor Willow. "You said that something you've been researching might be connected to what happened to us?"

"Potentially, yes." Professor Willow nodded. "For the past ten years or so, my lab and Professor Oak's lab in conjuncture have been researching a change in our regions. Have any of you been to the Whirl Islands, recently?"

"It depends what you mean by recent," Blanche replied. "I went there last year, to catch a Seel."

"Ah! So then you probably noticed how easy the passage was, right? Over the last decade and a half, the whirlpools around them have completely died down."

"Right," Spark said from the hammock. "I remember Lt. Coulomb talking about how it's even affected currents as far as Vermillion City. He used to train his Pokemon out in the bay, but not as many Tentacool and stuff wash up there anymore."

"Yeah, they can't make it past Cinnabar Island, if my grinding experience tells me anything," Candela added. She smiled when Blanche snorted.

Professor Willow laughed as well. "It's true, though. The Tentacool that we equipped with tracking devices have shown us just how the currents changed. What we theorize happened is an interruption to the area's natural order. For decades, maybe centuries, people have credited the Pokemon Lugia with maintaining those whirlpools. So when Professor Oak told me your stories, about how the legendary birds of Kanto have emerged together, my interest was extremely piqued."

"Lugia," Blanche repeated. "Yes, I've heard that myth. Although Lugia isn't a water type, if I'm not mistaken."

"You'd be correct to assume that," Professor Willow said. "If you've heard the Whirl Island myths, are you familiar with the ones from the Orange Islands? About Lugia's connection to the legendary birds of Kanto?"

"No, that. . .never came up."

"They're lesser-known, so let yourself slide on that." Professor Willow winked. "It is purported in myth that Lugia, as guardian of the sea, is the master of Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos."

"Okay."

"And now, because of the sea's changes, lots of people in the Whirl Islands believe that Lugia has gone missing. Disappeared."

"So you think we're somehow connected to that?" Blanche asked. "That maybe that was why we were chosen?"

"I can't say for sure, quite yet. I do have a couple questions I'd like to ask you." Professor Willow brought out a small laptop, from his bag. Once he'd gotten where he needed to be within its files, he cleared his throat. "When any of you approached your legendary birds, did anything like a whirlpool manifest?"

"Yes," Blanche said without hesitation. "Although I don't know if it counts, because Articuno and Moltres were only feeding the sky to create cloud cover."

"Hm." Professor Willow clasped his chin. "I'm not sure. I'll take note of it, anyway. Have you battled with the birds yet?"

"No." Candela poked her food. "We can't even summon them on command. Moltres has been MIA since I found it on Mt. Ember. Didn't you guys see Zapdos once, though?"

"Yeah," Spark answered. "He came down to see us off, when Blanche and I were leaving for Pallet Town."

Professor Willow made another thoughtful hum. Candela couldn't tell if anything they said was helpful, or if they were way off-base. If this whole thing with the ocean currents happened approximately fifteen years ago though, the timing couldn't be completely ignored.

"Legend has it that Lugia calms the birds, when they fight over territory. Since the birds have never had trainers, it could happen when they fight in general. We wouldn't know, until they do."

"But how would we know anyway, if Lugia doesn't appear?" Spark asked.

"Isn't it worth a shot?" Professor Oak responded.

"That's great and all, I'm game, but how do we get the birds to come off down that mountain?" Blanche jabbed a thumb in its general direction.

"We haven't battled in a while," Candela said to her. "Maybe we ought to make time for that again. This could be just like with Zapdos, when Spark brought it here. By taking too many cautious steps, we're going about it the wrong way."

Blanche chuckled. "I know _I_ get stuck in the theory of it all. Maybe you're right. After you're done eating and have digested a bit, let's have a battle. Maybe we'll make them curious."

Candela ascribed the lethargy she experienced the past few weeks to their break, more so than their travel. Standing on the platform opposite Blanche woke her up more than a day of rest.

"Any terms we should abide by?" Blanche asked. "Or are we going full-out?"

"My team versus yours," Candela confirmed. "Let's see how far I get tonight. Houndoom, go!"

Houndoom landed on the pads of its paws. It no longer feared getting wet, now that it stood in familiar territory. It easily leapt to the next platform, waiting for what Blanche would send into battle. Most likely it would be Dewgong, whom Houndoom performed increasingly well against. It's win ratio hovered around forty-percent.

"Dewgong!" Blanche clapped a couple times. "Your break is over!"

Candela waited for it to slide up onto one of the platforms, but Dewgong took its time. A swell appeared next to Houndoom. Candela's stomach dropped with sudden realization.

"Houndoom, dodge it!"

Dewgong catapulted out of the water, horn aimed at Houndoom. Houndoom got out of the way, at expense of its footing. The mild waves created by Dewgong's break and subsequent submersion were enough to jostle Houndoom's gracefulness. It abandoned its current platform for the neighbouring one, although had to change course again as Dewgong took another lunge.

"Dewgong, keep it up!" Blanche commanded. "And hit it with an icy wind!"

A shiver coursed down Candela's spine. Maybe it was the already-chilly night, or Dewgong's ice type attacks sharply increased in powerfulness. The environment, as well as their battleground, was stacked against Houndoom. 

"Warm it up with an inferno!"

The fog that surrounded them pushed back, rapidly evaporating. Candela broke a sweat.

"Stay underwater for as long as you can, Dewgong!"

It didn't matter. As soon as it came up, all the heat focused on it. It cried out in pain from the burn before slipping back under.

"Put some ice on it!" Blanche wouldn't relent just yet. "Ice beam!"

That attack was responsible for the majority of Houndoom's ends in battle. Dewgong never missed, because it was too fast. Sure enough, it launched from the water behind Houndoom, mouth glowing with the already initiated beam. It was sent backward by its own force. Drops of water-turned-ice rained down on Candela.

She sighed. "Houndoom, you did your best. Today just wasn't your day. Return."

Houndoom's inferno retreated as well, as it found solace in its Pokeball. Candela thought that responsible for the oppressive air that surrounded them, but the air pressure remained.

Maybe this battle worked.

"Rapidash, go!"

Just like Houndoom, Rapidash grew accustomed to battling on water. It stayed light on its feet, moving as quickly around the platforms as Dewgong did underwater. Candela credited Dewgong's burn with it slowing down. It made a critical error and eventually leapt through Rapidash's powerful flamethrower.

Poliwrath came next. It preferred to stay on the platforms, making for a more interesting battle from Candela's perspective. Physical attacks underlined its water type moves.

"Rapidash, use your rage attack!"

It glowed brighter with each punch Poliwrath landed, eventually growing so hot that water-based attacks couldn't touch it. Even Candela cringed when Rapidash lined up to kick Poliwrath. It managed to dodge, but it was exhausted.

"You're on fire, tonight," Blanche said when she recalled Poliwrath. "But you'll never be a match for Blastoise."

Blastoise sunk its platform down to its ankles. It had a glimmer in its eye, excited to face off against this fire horse that made the air quiver.

"Extinguish it with a hydro pump."

"Blas!"

The oppressive air pressure increased, with every attack Candela and Blanche's Pokemon aimed at each other. When the fog dissipated, Candela glimpsed a hot glow up on the mountain, but it disappeared if she stared directly at it. Clouds rolled in above.

Rapidash couldn't handle a constant barrage of water. It only weakened further as raindrops speckled Candela's face. Arcanine came out weak for that, although it tried its best on the slippery platforms. At least Charizard had the choice to remain airborne.

Thunder cracked through the sky, and the rain barrelled into a downpour. Candela wiped drenched hair from her forehead. She could sense Moltres, awake and active, circling above. Maybe it was the weather the birds created, but Charizard and Blastoise paused, unsure.

"Don't stop battling now, Blastoise!" Blanche snapped them back to attention. "This should be easy. Just do what you've done every single time before."

The rain boosted Blastoise's advantage. Charizard tried to dodge, but this just wasn't destined to last. Yet again, Candela would stagnate against Blastoise. Once in a while she wanted Blanche to use something else in her party, but would Dragonite and Gyarados really be any easier to contend with?

Charizard growled as its attempts to dodge Blastoise's attacks eventually failed. Candela caught it with its Pokeball, before it could hit the lake. Blanche didn't say anything either, but this wasn't over. Both she and Blastoise stood ready, hearts in their throats just like Candela. Thunder jostled Candela's clothes, as it passed through her. It left heat in its wake.

"Moltres! Go!"

A great ball of fire fell through the cloud. It tucked in on itself, settling into a dive before Candela could even say anything. 

"Sky attack! Now!"

"Blastoise, hit it out of the air! Hydro pump!"

Blastoise took aim. Even though it projected water at several machs of speed, Moltres dodged it each time. Cruel heat pushed Blastoise back as it gained speed. Once Moltres came within a certain distance from Blastoise, its hydro pump evaporated prior to contact.

"Get out of the way!" Blanche panicked. "Dodge it!"

Blastoise tried, but Moltres had the advantage above water. It altered trajectory to compensate. Rather than dip safely below the lake's surface, Blastoise skipped like a rock about fifty feet before ultimately sinking.

Blanche held her hands clapped over her mouth, shocked. Candela couldn't believe it either. Moltres headed upward again, awaiting the next command. It wouldn't be necessary against Blastoise again.

"Take a rest, Blastoise. You deserve it," Blanche told it. She bowed her head. "Well. Looks like the newest addition to your team is going to finally let me exercise my other Pokemon. Let's see how fire fares against dragon in practice. Dragonite, you've waited long enough!"

A twinge of nerves accompanied coming into this leg of the battle. Candela was at least practiced with Dewgong, Poliwrath, and Blastoise. All she knew about Dragonite was that it was a phenomenal flyer. It didn't help that, on top of being unfamiliar with Moltres, fire wasn't very effective against dragon types.

Still, its power might just be enough to withstand Dragonite. If it came to battle, that was. Just as Candela opened her mouth to cajole Blanche on her Pokemon's tardiness, a blue streak cut through the sky. Good thing Moltres saw it, but a marginal dodge didn't dissuade Dragonite. It hesitated only a split second in the air, before setting off after Moltres again.

"Keep it up, Dragonite!" Blanche yelled. "Hit it with an aqua tail, while you're at it!"

Dragonite didn't need to be close to the lake surface for that. The rain pelted down hard enough to bounce off water and wood alike. 

A ghost-like outline formed around Dragonite's tail, the exact size and shape but ten times larger. The next time Moltres moved to dodge it, Dragonite swung. Moltres' body carved a path through it. It shrieked in annoyance.

"Great job, Moltres!" Candela said. "Catch it in a twister!"

The sky tinged a sickly green colour. It grew so heavy that Candela could hardly breathe. At least the rain let up a little, which didn't bode well for Dragonite. Not only did it weaken an already ineffective water attack, it precipitated a coil growing downward from the black ceiling above.

"Dragonite, look out!"

It came down faster than a natural tornado, aimed straight for Dragonite. It could've dodged it, if it wasn't so focused on dodging Moltres. It put itself in harm's way, spinning out of control as the rapid winds claimed it.

Dragonite broke free eventually, but not without price. It flew dizzy, unable to hold trajectory, let alone attack. This was Moltres' chance.

"Finish it off! Fire blast!"

The attack knocked Dragonite back. It slipped into a fall, energy spent, and hit the water with a smack behind Blanche.

She raised her arm to avoid being splashed, but it didn't work. Not that it made a difference—she was already drenched. 

Moltres drifted toward Candela. With it within twenty feet of her, the rain transformed to hazy humidity.

"I guess there's only one thing left for you to do," Candela called. No doubt, Articuno waited for its summoning.

Blanche laughed. "How quickly you forget."

She disappeared behind an upward burst from the lake surface. Candela ducked out of instinct, clenching her eyes shut against the ear-shattering roar that passed over her. When she dared to look, she glimpsed Gyarados' scaly underside. Its tail passed her over, as wide as she was tall.

Moltres flew higher, uncertain after such a narrow dodge. It headed for the clouds when Gyarados launched itself upward again.

"Gyarados, use sky drop!"

Candela jerked out of her safe assumption that Gyarados would simply fall once its weight overtook upward acceleration. With Blanche's command though, it gained traction in the sky, almost as if it swam through the rain. It surged toward Moltres.

"Moltres, look out!"

How the hell did Blanche teach Gyarados that? Candela considered herself privy to all of Blanche's training techniques, but obviously it still went on when she wasn't around. This could be a remnant too, of the days before Candela arrived at Gyarados Lake.

"Bind it!" Blanche yelled at Gyarados. "Don't let it go, no matter what!"

Gyarados roared again, as it snagged Moltres. Even with a super-heated body, as Moltres' flames grew in size and energy, Gyarados wouldn't relent. Its scales absorbed most of the heat, although it turned its face away. It headed for the lake again.

"Get out of its grip, Moltres!"

Moltres could handle the rain, but could it deal with full submersion? Especially if Gyarados held it down, how would it get out? Returning to the surface would require swimming. Moltres might not be able to hold its breath long enough to safely float.

They hit the drink with a massive splash. Candela closed her eyes as the water washed over her, but she was more concerned about Moltres' well being. It struggled.

Relief hit Candela like a fresh wave. A red glow manifested beneath the lake's surface. Moltres emerged, throwing its wings wide in order to shed any excess water from its fiery feathers. It shrieked before heading back to a safe height in the sky.

"This thing's basically invincible," Candela marvelled aloud.

Blanche probably thought the same thing, as Gyarados failed to immediately reappear. She peered into the depths.

"Gyarados, are you okay?"

It floated to the surface like a dead snake, growling pitifully. Its pupils dilated to maximum size, and its jaws opened and closed rhythmically.

Blanche tsked in sympathy. "You did great out there."

Gyarados slunk down toward the lake bed, with its dismissal. Moltres' heat intensified, aware of what came next.

"Well?" Blanche asked Candela. "Are you ready?"

"Hit us with your best shot."

"All right." A draft passed through. "Articuno! You're up! Hail!"

The draft turned into something like a winter northern wind. Candela shivered as her clothes grew stiff, but it was nothing compared to the precipitation now pelting against her. Articuno's entrance had turned the rain into a hailstorm.

She wasn't the only one that suffered. Moltres could bolster off the rain because it was relatively light, but now its heat only melted the hail before the water made contact with its body. It sunk lower with each passing second.

"Moltres, dodge!"

"Cuu!" Articuno made contact with a tackle, sending Moltres down toward the lake. It stopped itself ten feet away from the choppy waves. With a shake of its head, it gazed upward.

"Dodge!" Candela yelled again.

Articuno's ice beam cut through where Moltres had situated only a split second earlier. Shards of ice fell from the sky. A cylinder of it had also been created underwater. It bobbed at an angle, unable to float to the surface. The beam probably travelled right to the bottom.

"All right, Moltres!" Candela said. "It's an ice type, so this should be a breeze! Fire spin!"

A furnace erupted from Moltres' mouth, coiling as it chased Articuno in an arc above the lake. It caught up and encased it from sight. Where the fire spin should have engulfed its target, the flames formed a ball. A well-placed gust dissipated them.

Candela swore under her breath. "Try again, Moltres!"

"Articuno, use blizzard!"

A blanket came down from the sky, riding a harsh wind. Candela ducked her head against it. If she didn't have to hold on to her platform, she would curl in on herself. Heavy snowflakes caked her eyelashes.

Moltres screeched in the distance. It'd been hit with something.

"Moltres, use heat wave! Get this stuff out of here!"

Candela marvelled at its strength, slowly developed after hundreds of years on its lonesome. Her other Pokemon would _never_ take as much. Candela would consider herself lucky to face Dragonite and Gyarados in a regular battle during her lifetime, and Moltres had blown them away like they were nothing. It met its match with Articuno, although neither willed to lay down a surrender. The temperature and weather shifted this way and that, hot enough to boil water where Moltres flew close enough, and then flash freezing as Articuno closely followed.

As exciting it was, Candela's adrenaline wore off. She'd frozen to the point of tingling pain on her face, and then warmed up enough for her nose to freely run. Articuno and Moltres could go on so much longer, but Candela's knees trembled. Blanche wasn't any better off.

With their gazes fixed upward, they failed to notice a fresh arrival. A grunt at the centre of the battlefield tore Candela's attention away from the birds. Blastoise returned, with company this time. Spark, soaked to the bone although still grinning, gained his footing on the slippery wood.

"Spark, what're you doing out here?" Candela snapped. "It's so dangerous!"

" _You're_ out here, aren't you?" Spark shot back. "Besides, this battle is missing something. Zapdos! Come on down!"

Lightning ripped across the sky, before a light as bright as the sun appeared. 

"Hold them in place with a thunder attack!"

The entire sky lit up. Candela's hair tried to stand on end despite being matted against her head. Her lungs depressed under the weight of yet another powerful Pokemon entering the field.

The three birds had each other in a frozen grasp. Fire—reduced to plasma—touched Articuno. Ice created dark patches on Zapdos and Moltres' body. Articuno and Moltres screamed silently, as the electricity from Zapdos' attack coursed through them.

The three of them together overloaded something. A sonic boom shot outward in all directions. Candela braced herself for it, but on top of every molecule in her body jostling, she fell down under its sheer force. The pulse radiated through the surrounding area, snapping as it hit each mountain range in succession. The trees waved outward dangerously.

Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres had finally worn themselves out. Candela was the only one that didn't land in the water. Blanche crawled back up onto her platform with ease. Zapdos had to pluck Spark up.

"Good battle," Candela told Moltres when it approached her. "You've got more stamina than me, and that's saying something."

Their lacking energy liberated the air from their oppressive power. Candela as well as Blanche and Spark congratulated their bird on a job well done. Well, Spark spoke to Zapdos in a baby voice, but Candela assumed that was the goal.

A mild breeze picked up across the lake. What sounded initially like a solitary horn in the far distance grew in volume. It indeed played a song, more in the tone of a whale call. Candela's hand froze in place on Moltres' neck. Through it, perhaps, Candela had heard this before.

Moltres sadly cooed. It, Articuno, and Zapdos all eyed the same place in the sky, but nothing happened. Dejected, Moltres spread its wings and took off.

Candela sat on the edge of her platform, utterly exhausted. Somehow, Blanche had the energy to swim over. She pulled herself up beside Candela.

She rested her head on Candela's shoulder. "Let's take a moment to rest. Professor Willow will probably be out of his mind with excitement, to have heard Lugia's song."


	12. Chapter 12

"Magnificent! Brilliant!"

The professors met Candela, Blanche, and Spark on the shoreline. Candela could hardly hold onto Blastoise's cannon well enough, to let herself slide safely onto the soaked beach. She let go prematurely and stumbled backward. Sand didn't help her footing, but she was too tired to care.

"I can't believe that!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Fifty-eight years old, and I've finally seen my first legendary Pokemon! And how!"

"And Lugia's song!" Professor Willow added. "It responded! If only it had appeared, but perhaps I should phone my contact in the Whirl Islands, to see if Lugia went straight there!"

The battle alone replayed in Candela's mind as she followed the crowd back to Blanche's house. She'd never engaged another trainer quite like that. Fighting with a legendary surpassed even the league she envisioned herself and Blanche to belong to.

"Feels like bedtime," she said to Blanche.

"I totally agree," Blanche replied. "But I need to take care of my Pokemon first."

So did Candela, although most would just be fine with rest. She could get them on their way with potions, since she had a little excess money in her budget this month.

Pikachu ran and jumped into Spark's arms. Spark laughed as it excitedly chattered.

"That was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Spark asked it. "Would you ever want to battle like that?"

"Pika Pi!" It nodded.

"Look at that." Candela slung an arm around his neck. "Baby brother's taking his first step to being a trainer."

"Uh oh." Blanche chuckled. "Get ready to fall in deep."

"One of us, one of us—"

"At least I don't have to train too much, if I want to battle you guys," Spark said. "Not so long as I have Zapdos. I think I won that battle."

"That was definitely a draw," Blanche replied. "Although I'll admit straight-up, if it was Zapdos versus my regular Pokemon? They couldn't even top Moltres, who should have a weakness against water. To pit them against an electric legendary Pokemon would be foolhardy."

Candela didn't consider it a win for her team, either. Until Moltres, they hadn't gotten any further than usual. She appreciated being able to finally battle Blanche's Dragonite and Gyarados, and she was proud that they'd been so well-trained.

"Good thing we had the foresight to bring all our equipment inside, but I'm not sure how much it helped," Professor Oak said. "Zapdos does a number on electronics."

They sat in lamplight again, while Blanche's electricity stores filled back up. The wood stove encouraged a cozy atmosphere.

"Good thing there's a temporary alternative." Professor Willow scrawled on the paper Blanche provided him. "I don't want to forget a thing that I just witnessed. Video recording it would've been ideal, but my Pokegear died when the storm started."

"Would you really want an electronic copy of that, though?" Candela asked. "I was under the impression that this would remain tightly sealed."

"Oh, of course! I have security measures for sensitive material like that."

Blanche chuckled. "We should worry more about my neighbours seeing something."

"And who could've ignored that sonic boom?" Spark added. "Look at the trees! They're still leaning. I bet it'll be a while until they straighten up again."

How long _could_ they keep this a secret, realistically? Once the locals figured out who was responsible for the light show, storm, and boom, the word would spread. Small town gossip was a way of life, in Mahogany Town.

"Should we worry about being found out?" Candela asked. "How many people can claim that they're attached to legendary Pokemon? Will we become a target?"

"A target of what?" Spark asked. "As far as I know, there haven't been any crime syndicates in Kanto or Johto for years. Professors?"

Professor Oak shook his head. "Not since Team Rocket folded, back in the twenties."

"I could maybe expect more people to show up here." Blanche shrugged. "Except instead of battling, they'd want a glimpse of Articuno. Too bad I can't make it come on demand, apparently unless we're battling."

"That might spare you." Spark laughed. "I hope Zapdos follows me to Vermillion, whenever I have to go back. I like it."

"Maybe you could make Lt. Coulomb's dreams come true." Blanche nudged him.

"Or destroy them, if it turns out Zapdos _doesn't_ lay eggs."

"I still don't know if I want to be known as Moltres' trainer," Candela said. "Even if it meant I could be the strongest trainer in the world, I didn't actually train it. There would be no satisfaction."

"Just be friends!" Spark suggested. His face fell. "Or. . .not."

Candela didn't want to be friends with her brother's murderer. She didn't understand either, why Spark liked the Pokemon so much that blinded him.

"Maybe we ought to go to bed," Blanche suggested. "That battle totally wiped me out, and I can't warm up."

"Yeah."

Candela just wanted this day to end. Having Moltres around wasn't great for her well-being anyway. The worst part about it was the guilt. Moltres didn't ask to kill her brother. Most likely, Candela survived in a fifty-fifty shot. In an alternate universe somewhere, it was Blaise that sat at this table with Blanche, Spark, and the professors. Missing her, the way she missed him.

"I guess we'll be off, back to Mahogany Town," Professor Willow said. "I'll let you know tomorrow, if I hear back from the Whirl Islands. I'm incredibly curious if that sonic boom restored Lugia's presence."

Candela dragged herself to Blanche's room. She groaned inwardly, to realize she couldn't sleep in in the morning. She had work.

Only worsening her mood, Candela woke up several times in the night, unable to breathe. Her nose was impossibly clogged. As soon as she got it as close to empty as was possible, the coughing started. Sinus pressure meant this would not be gone by the time her alarm went.

"Oh my god," she whispered under her breath when the time came. She didn't slept at all.

"You too?"

Candela barely recognized Blanche's voice. If she didn't feel like a pile of Muk droppings herself, she might have poked fun.

"Yeah." Not that Candela sounded any better. "At least you get to stay in bed."

Blanche tsked in sympathy. "You poor thing, though. Here's hoping the day goes quickly. I'd get up with you, but. . ."

"Just go back to sleep and save yourself. I'll make it through, somehow."

"See you tonight?"

"Definitely."

A hot shower marginally perked Candela up. By the time she dressed and got her Pokemon organized to fly into town, she was ready to fall asleep again. The cool morning brought her chills right back. Candela clutched Charizard during the flight. At least it put out some warmth.

"Oh, my goodness!" April exclaimed when she spotted Candela. "What happened?"

"Do I really look that bad?" Candela asked. Her voice had dropped at least an octave. "I hoped it wouldn't be noticeable."

"Sorry, I hope that wasn't offensive," April replied. "Did you get caught up in that storm last night?"

"Actually, yeah." Candela sniffled as she set her backpack behind the counter. She'd have to be careful in how much information she revealed. "Blanche and I were out on the lake. That was _not_ the place to be, when that hit."

"Oh!" April's eyes widened with excitement. "Did you happen to hear that boom? Or see what caused it? My cousin in Olivine City even texted me about it! That was unreal."

"We heard it, yeah, but it came from even further north."

April dropped it after that, but Candela had a feeling she'd be asked again in future. From the sky that morning, the epicentre was obvious. All trees, due to their curve, pointed away from the lake.

By the time lunch rolled around, Candela seriously dragged her feet. Her cold killed her appetite, so she rushed home for a quick nap. It barely made a dent in her fatigue, which was obvious to Karen, when she came into the Mart at two o'clock.

"You could've called me this morning, Candela," she said. "You shouldn't be here if you're not feeling well. You need to rest."

"Yeah, but. . ." Candela had her mind on her paycheck. She couldn't stand to be anything less than completely reliable, either. "You're sure? I've made it this long, I can stay until closing."

"You did more than you should've. Go home."

"Okay," she resigned. "I'll see you Monday."

"And I'll see you Tuesday," April bid her. "I hope you're feeling better."

Candela tread her familiar path to the western end of town. She stopped when she passed by her place.

She called ahead to Edward and Cassie's. "Hi, Cassie?"

"Oh, hello, Candela! What can I do for you?"

"I got out of work early today. Would I be able to pick my Pokemon up? If not, it's not a big deal."

"Well, Charizard and Arcanine are free right now, but Rapidash is on the trail." Cassie flipped some papers in the background. "It should be back around four, if that helps. I'm sure we could stand the Friday afternoon load, without them. Travellers dried up early, this year. The weather has just been too wonky."

"Yeah." Candela turned back home. "I guess we'll have to talk soon about their boarding situation."

"Unfortunately, yes." Cassie sighed. "It's a shame really, but we just don't get as much traffic in the winter. You're welcome to keep them here while you're at work, but you'll have to provide their food."

"Right."

"Unless you're in a different place now, where they can roam free during the day?"

"Maybe." Candela fished her keys out of her pocket. "I still live in town, but my partner lives somewhere like that. Maybe she wouldn't mind having them around. I'm not opposed to taking them to your place though, if you'd like them through the winter. I'm sure they've become friends with your Pokemon, after all this time."

"They have, and we've grown attached to them too." Cassie chuckled. "It all depends on you. You might not like the idea as much, when the cold comes."

"Right. I guess we'll play it by ear, then."

Candela crawled into bed. Kadabra had mirrored her lethargy all day, and Houndoom still recovered from last night's battle. They both curled up, which was just fine by Candela. She was too exhausted to deal with a restless Pokemon.

She fell straight into a deep sleep. Her alarm going at three-thirty confused her. After lounging a little while longer with her eyes closed, Candela rose. Good thing the week was over. She could go to bed early at Blanche's and sleep to her heart's content in the morning.

Blanche had texted her during her break, but Candela didn't have time to respond beyond confirmation that she still felt like crap.

Between her relationship with Blanche, and Spark basically living on the day bed, that house was more like home than this place. Logistically, Candela should hand her keys into Alfred and join them up there. She wouldn't invite herself though, however surely Blanche wanted the same thing. Candela never got the impression that Blanche tired of her, but Candela still feared it was too soon. Living together was so much different than seeing each other all the time.

She knew it was irrational. It didn't matter anyway, since Blanche hadn't mentioned her moving in yet. Only then should Candela really consider it an option.

In the meantime, her spirits lifted when she landed there with Charizard. The lights drew her in, and the warm wood stove made her sigh. The place smelled good.

"Hey, you." Blanche sat in the living room with Spark. Fresh clothes fared her well. She tilted her head up for a kiss when Candela leaned over the back of the day bed.

"I cooked," Spark boasted. "There's soup on the stove."

"It's good," Blanche vouched for it. "Just have some tissue handy. It gets your nose running."

"Good, because that's exactly what I need."

All Candela ate all day were cough lozenges and tea, if that even counted. Her mouth watered as she scooped some potato soup into her bowl.

"Any room for me on here?" she asked upon return to the day bed. Snug up against Blanche's side under the same blanket and with an arm around her shoulder, Candela finally found the place she wanted to be, all day.

"Man, this is a good match," Spark said through a mouthful of popcorn. "You came at a good time. This Gengar and Alakazam have been going at it for like fifteen minutes, already."

"Aren't poison types weak against psychic types?"

"Yeah, but this Gengar is _really_ strong! Check it out."

"Is this all you two have done all day?" Candela teased them. "Watch matches on PLC Classic?"

"No," Blanche refuted. "I slept all afternoon, and spent about an hour in the tub."

"Pikachu and I started training," Spark said.

"Oh, did you? How'd it go?"

"Pretty good! Those Pidgeys and Rattatas won't bother _us_ again."

"You'd better hope they do!" Candela laughed. "It takes longer than you think, to gain a firm footing with your Pokemon. You have to start small."

"I know, I know. Blanche gave me the lecture this morning."

"Oh, good. Spares me the effort."

Candela didn't initially believe Spark was serious about training Pikachu for battle. Maybe battling other trainers was too far on the horizon yet, but Candela found it to be an excellent bonding tool with her Pokemon. Judging by how tightly Pikachu slept against Spark's side right now, they'd experienced that today. It made Candela want to bring her Pokemon out of their balls, but even just one of the larger ones would break the day bed.

"Professor Willow called this morning, too," Blanche said. "He wanted to give us an update."

"Oh?"

"No change, in the Whirl Islands," Spark summarized.

"You know, I'm actually glad for that," Candela told them. "I would've been pissed to have had my entire life interrupted just so that Lugia knew when to come back from its vacation."

"I had that same thought." Blanche nodded. "It couldn't be that simple."

"Did he say anything else? Any other theories?"

"He and Professor Oak were up most of the night, by the sound of it," Spark said. "He still believes that Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno enlisted us to help them with something that they can't do by themselves. 'They have the power, but humans are more cunning,' as he put it. They aren't sure if it was us in particular that the birds picked, or if we just happened to be nearby. Professor Willow said it would lean more toward us in particular if I'd turned out to be a trainer like you two."

"That was kind of rude to say," Candela commented.

"Nah, I'm just paraphrasing." Spark waved it off with a laugh. "I'm a breeder, so I'm an anomaly in the equation."

"You might have been more like us, if you stuck through military school," Blanche said. "But it's not for everyone."

"Meh. So it could go either way, really, on that front."

"Okay." Candela shrugged. This wasn't news. "If you were meant to be a trainer like us though, it's at least comforting to know we still have a degree of free will in all this. I hate to think sometimes that, had this never happened, I wouldn't even care if I passed you guys on the street."

"You'd still turn _my_ head."

Candela chuckled, warm in the face. "Yeah, that feeling's mutual. But then what about Spark?"

"That's the real tragedy, here."

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore." Spark mindlessly pet Pikachu. "I don't want to think about that."

* * *

A weekend of rest did Blanche good. By Sunday night, her stuffiness had come down to bearable levels. She still slept an extra hour or two each day as her body fought for normalcy. Her cough worsened, as it always did at the tail end of her colds.

It would wake her up in the middle of the night with its fervency. She could barely take a breath before her body tried to clear the phloem from her throat. Brow furrowed in pain, she'd place another cough lozenge in her mouth. By the time it dissolved, Blanche was ready to fall back asleep.

In Wednesday's early light, Blanche woke for a different reason. It annoyed her at first, because if she wasn't cold she would've slept through the entire night. Had the fire gone out?

Blanche rose to check it. She couldn't believe Spark hadn't woken up first if it was this chilly in the house, since he slept right by the living room's picture windows. He'd disappeared beneath several layers of quilts.

A white landscape existed beyond him. Blanche frowned and snuck over to the window. Her eyes didn't deceive her—it snowed at the tail end of August.

She slipped outside. Something about this most recent change in weather wasn't natural. She had a sneaking suspicion who might be responsible.

The snow created a veil over the lake. It froze in the shallower waters, although wasn't as cold to Blanche now that she stood in the thick of it. Her bare, phantom feet left tracks, pleasantly cool.

"Cuu," sounded from behind her.

Blanche turned. Articuno situated on her roof, blue plumage glimmering in the dim moonlight. Ice developed on it if it sat still too long. Small shards came down like the snow as Articuno gently touched down on the ground beside Blanche.

"Hey." Blanche ran her fingers down its chest. If her actual flesh touched Articuno, it was a little too much. "What're you doing down here?"

"Cuu." Articuno nuzzled the top of her head, making Blanche laugh.

"You're pretty cuddly, for a bird that gets limited human contact," Blanche remarked. "Probably limited Pokemon contact, too."

It sadly cooed, a confirmation.

"That's a lonely life, then," Blanche said. "But that can't be what brought us together."

Articuno shook its head. Maybe it couldn't speak to her like Alakazam did, but Articuno was still a Pokemon. It could understand her when she spoke, and find other ways to communicate.

"Could you help me put a few loose ends together?" Blanche asked. "We're trying to find out why this happened. Does it have something to do with Lugia?"

"Cuu!" Articuno rustled its feathers restlessly.

"It disappeared?"

Articuno shook its head. Fear emanated from it as a chill ran through both of them.

"Was it captured?"

"Cuu!"

Blanche took a step back. Who in the _world_ was powerful enough to capture a legendary Pokemon against its will? Someone, somewhere. Not only that, but they managed to hide the fact. They hadn't resurfaced in fourteen years.

"What would someone even want with Lugia?" Blanche asked it. "For bad? Good? Or do you not know?"

Articuno calmed back down. It had no idea.

"Do you know _who_ captured it, or where it happened? Do you know where Lugia is now?"

Articuno shook its head dolefully. How exactly did Blanche, Candela, and Spark find Lugia then? Were they meant to, or did these birds merely adjust to life without a master? That didn't really make sense, to Blanche. If a human captured Lugia, why would its charges also turn themselves over to humans?

"Yet you want our help, right?" Blanche asked for confirmation. "What do we do?"

"Cuu." It wasn't sure.

"These were just Lugia's instructions?" Blanche ventured.

Articuno touched its head with the edge of its wing, then touched Blanche's.

"Lugia's psychic, right?" Blanche asked. "So it could tell you what to do."

Articuno fluttered its wing between them. When it situated back at its side, a sad expression returned.

"But you haven't heard from it since," Blanche translated. "Not since the other night, right?"

"Cuu."

If there was anything Blanche hated, it was a crying Pokemon. Tears created dark streak down the side of Articuno's beak, freezing at the base. Articuno might not be psychic, but ancient magic connected it to Blanche. She could sense its crippling loneliness, since Lugia's disappearance. The fear, that whoever kept it didn't treat it properly. Legendaries weren't meant for capture. They needed to be free, with the entire world as their home. And yet, Lugia sat cramped inside a Pokeball somewhere, miserable and equally alone. Holden to its forced master. Broken and stripped of its power.

"Don't worry," Blanche tried to comfort it. "We'll find Lugia. We'll find whoever caught it, and we'll make them release it. We'll help you set this right."

"Cuu."

Blanche seriously hoped she, Candela, and Spark could keep that promise. She'd hate to disappoint Articuno. Its sadness stuck with her, long after relaying the facts of their conversation to the others. Maybe because of her connection to Articuno, the depression lingered.

"All right," Spark said, come the weekend. "I'm about ready to head out."

He'd spent a couple hours nearly everyday, in the surrounding woods with Pikachu. Not that Saturday meant anything different from a weekday to him, but Blanche appreciated that he'd kept her company while Candela worked. Now that Candela was here for a few days, he could commit to the hike he'd been planning.

He wore a special backpack to accommodate two incubators. The back pocket had been filled with food for both him and Pikachu. Pikachu bounced on its toes as it moved, ready to face off against the fresh day's opponents.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave your eggs with us?" Candela asked. "I promise we'll be able to tell the difference between them and edible ones."

"This is all part of the process!" Spark said. "It's my trade secret, so don't tell anyone. If you keep the eggs on you all the time, they're more likely to develop attachments to their trainer."

"Aw, mommy Spark," Candela lightly teased him. "That's great, though. Have fun!"

"And be safe," Blanche added. "Don't go too far into the forest. There's some tough stuff out there."

"We'll be fine," Spark replied. "I already know what area we're going to hike to. I'll see you guys later!"

A nice day was finally upon them. Dreariness broke for sunshine, although the wind could be a little too much at times. Following Spark's example, Candela and Blanche put on their lightest jackets and headed off in the opposite direction.

Candela took Blanche's hand, as they walked along the beach. Houndoom moved ahead, sniffing the trail, and Dewgong's head poked upward through the lake's surface at random intervals.

"So how're you feeling today?" Candela asked. "Still a little down?"

"Well. . .that question's a little weird, right? Because it's not my feelings that I'm feeling," Blanche replied. "But yeah, I don't know. I'm a little over this. I feel bad for Articuno, but what am I supposed to do until the solution becomes obvious? We can't just pick the whole world apart, looking for Lugia."

"Yeah."

"Enough about me, anyway. I'm tired of being everyone's concern." Blanche chuckled. "What about you? You've been quiet since last night."

"Mm. . ." Candela shrugged, gaze on the ground. They'd known each other long enough for Blanche to recognize turmoil in that flippant attitude. "I've been wondering, I guess. Just how much of what I feel from day to day is my own? What if my connection to Moltres is responsible for some of my emotions? I don't know if I'm gaslighting myself or if I'm just temperamental."

"You need to consider what calls for legitimate reactions," Blanche suggested. "What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Blaise, mostly." Candela refused to make eye contact. "I can't get over it, no matter how long it's been. It was so traumatizing, and I hate Moltres for it. I'm okay sometimes, but for the most part it's so overpowering."

"You were definitely traumatized by what happened in that cave, in my opinion."

"Yeah, but to this degree? I mean, you and Spark have gotten past it. He was blinded by Zapdos but he's so attached to it. You're fine with Articuno, despite the fact that it killed your Chikorita. How? How do you just get past something like that?"

"It wasn't as simple as that," Blanche replied. "But. . .I don't know. It took a lot of years, and a lot of therapy. I had to change the way I thought about it, which is way harder than it sounds. I had to redeem myself with Pokemon, and make my peace with Chikorita. It still makes me sad, if I think too much about it."

"But you can still be okay with Articuno?"

"It's. . .different," Blanche tried to explain. "I know it didn't mean for it to happen. We all do things we don't mean to. After talking to Articuno the other night too, I understand a little more. It was only doing what it was supposed to. In the interest of restoring a severe balance disruption, sacrifices must be made. In hindsight, now that we're talking about this, Chikorita may have known that. It was usually a feisty little thing, but it didn't fight at all. It just. . .resigned."

"Oh."

"Pokemon are a lot more in-tune with nature than we are," Blanche reminded her. "Chikorita didn't want me to go alone. I always thought it just didn't know any better, or expected anything bad. Now I wonder if it knew what was in store for me. It didn't want me to be scared when I met Articuno, or alone when our encounter took place. Maybe to it, its life was worth my comfort and solace."

Or maybe it knew what Blanche was in store for, and wanted to accompany her every step of the way. Maybe it overestimated what it itself could handle.

It should've been Blanche that felt overwhelming sadness for that, but harsh breathing came from beside her instead.

"Hey," Blanche softly spoke. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Candela replied. "It's never going to be okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm always upset about it. Don't blame yourself."

Blanche just held her then. She pet Candela's hair and rubbed her back, nuzzling where appropriate. Blanche rested on the edge of this sort of outburst all week. It surprised her that Candela cracked first.

"Blaise didn't know," she said when she'd calmed down enough. "He _couldn't_ know. He didn't want me to go alone either, but no way did he know he was going to die. Why did this happen, Blanche? Why couldn't they just sort it out themselves? Why did _we_ have to get pulled into it?"

"I don't know yet," Blanche admitted. "But I hope we'll find out. I'm just worried the answer won't really be what you need."

"No," Candela said. "It's not. I want my brother back."

Unfortunately, it didn't work that way. Candela knew that, and Blanche wouldn't point it out.

Candela wiped her blotchy cheeks as she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to put that all on you. I try to keep this all to myself, but sometimes it's just too much."

"Yeah." Blanche squeezed her hand. "I understand."

"I can't get over that this isn't supposed to be how my life went," Candela said. "I had a good family. I was comfortable. And then I had to fight for every little thing, with this stupid cloud following me everywhere. And for what? I hate these birds. I hate Moltres, and I hate Lugia. If they have to destroy someone every time something goes wrong in their world, then maybe they shouldn't exist in the first place."

Blanche let her get it out of her system. No one had really ever let her do that, before. As much as Blanche disliked the things Candela had to say, she had to air out the negativity. Candela might be in a better place today, if she hadn't been forced to internalize it as a child.

"I shouldn't have said all that in front of you," Candela said. "I don't want you to think there aren't _some_ good things about my life."

"No personal offence taken," Blanche replied. "I think a lot about how things could've been different. It's only natural. You're allowed to mourn what your life was supposed to be."

"Right now I just want the earth to swallow me. I'm so embarrassed."

"I've been there."

They stood together in silence, for a little while. The lake's gentle waves move west in unison.

"Do you still want to walk, or did I wreck it?" Candela asked.

"I'd like to keep going, if it's all right with you."

"Definitely."

They started off again, slow. Candela released a shuddering breath.

"See, I don't know what's me, and what's Moltres' influence," she said. "I'm upset, yeah, but this long afterward? Sometimes it's overkill. But maybe Moltres feels the same injustice, for Lugia to have been taken away like that. To be honest, I think I'd rather know Blaise is dead than had he been kidnapped, or something. The uncertainty would just—"

Blanche failed to absorb what Candela said beyond that. Her entire focus shifted to the ground when she fell. Thankfully it was soft, but nothing could break it. Her phantom limbs giving out meant even her light grasp with Candela's fingers disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Candela asked. She bent down beside, cracking a smile when she saw that Blanche silently laughed. "Hey. You with the spoons! What gives?"

It wasn't so funny, once Blanche saw Alakazam's expression. The last time it let her go like that, Candela had arrived. Both it and Kadabra froze, gazes stuck in the distance. 

"Alakazam," Blanche addressed it. "What's wrong?"

_Spark needs help._

"Is he in trouble?" Blanche rolled over and sat up. Alakazam focused on her again, so that she could pull her boots back on. "How do you know?"

_Abra. But now I can't sense it. I don't know where they are._

Candela gazed back and forth between them, uncertain. "Blanche, what's it saying?"

Blanche didn't know enough to explain yet. "Hold on. We won't be able to teleport, but we can head for where he was training today."

She whistled for Gyarados. What kind of Pokemon did Spark encounter, that he found trouble? Blanche would collect Blastoise back at the cabin, and from there, they'd rush the forest. Hopefully Abra didn't send out a distress signal toward the end of Spark's encounter.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay! Let's do this!"

The wild Sentret Spark and Pikachu came across touched its chin thoughtfully with a paw. It wasn't particularly keen on battling, but Spark had found some disinterested Rattatas that eventually decided otherwise. He could change this Sentret's mind too.

It regarded Pikachu, who stood on all fours. Electricity leaked preemptively from its cheeks. "Pi-Pi-Pi!"

"Sentret?"

Spark pointed at it. "Warm it up with a tail whip, Pikachu!"

Pikachu sprinted toward the Sentret, which grew increasingly wary. It prepared to use its tail as a spring to escape, but Spark and Pikachu had faced enough Sentret to anticipate that at this point. Pikachu launched itself from a few metres away, twisting in the air.

"Sen!" it said as it landed on the ground. It leapt to its feet, determined now to engage.

"Good job, Pikachu! Now use your thundershock!"

"Pika. . ." Pikachu clenched up, squeezing electricity from every store in its small body, " _chuuu!_ "

"Sen!" Sentret cried in pain, shaking off the tail end of the attack. Instead of surrendering, it ran at Pikachu.

"Dodge it!" Spark yelled.

"Pika!"

Pikachu jumped in the air, but Sentret didn't line up for a tackle or quick attack. It quickly changed direction, using its tail as a counterbalance, and landed a swipe against Pikachu.

"Pi!" Startled, Pikachu hesitated long enough for Sentret to hit it twice more. It bounded away using its agility, crouching low to the ground near Spark.

"Keep going, Pikachu!" Spark said. That went against everything his nurturing instinct called for, but Pikachu wouldn't get any stronger if he let it quit. Blanche had offered that pointer, when she accompanied him out here earlier in the week. "I know you can do it!"

"Pi," it asserted. Maybe it didn't believe that itself, but it trusted Spark.

Feeling touched by that had to wait. Spark pointed at Sentret. "One more thundershock!"

"Pika!"

"Sen. . ." The Sentret slumped on the ground afterward. A poked out tongue meant it was unable to battle any further.

"Yay, Pikachu!" Spark exclaimed. "You did it!"

"Pika!" It ran back to Spark, and jumped into his outstretched arms.

Spark squeezed it in a hug. "Great job! You're getting stronger everyday!"

Their laughter echoed in the woods. Spark thought nothing of it until something less like his fed back. He snapped out of his and Pikachu's victory celebration.

One of Pikachu's ears twitched. "Pi?"

"You heard that too?" Spark asked. "Must be weird acoustics here. Oh well, let's keep going, hey?"

They headed off again down the path. Pikachu needed to recharge from its most recent win, so they took it slow. It was a good thing they did, because Abra kept looking back on the trail.

"Abra, can you stop that?" Spark asked it. He'd nearly tripped over a protruding root. If he hadn't seen it before Abra's gaze shot behind them again, he would've hit the ground.

"Abra," it said in an uncertain tone.

"What's wrong?" Spark asked.

It couldn't specify.

"Can you not try to spook me, then?"

It was too late for that. As they carried forward, Spark's listening sharpened ten-fold. Every rustling leaf made his heart skip a beat. Did a wild Pokemon more powerful than he could handle linger nearby? He could feel its eyes on him. Wild Ursaring, Scyther, and Pinsir roamed here, according to Blanche.

None of which Spark wanted to run into. He was suddenly very aware of his Pokemon team's relative weakness. He should've borrowed one of Candela's Pokemon, in case of emergency.

The trees still leaned, from the legendary birds' battle. They created a thick canopy over the forest floor. Spark had found that comfortable until now. Sunlight would help him see better. The trees rustled, but he couldn't hear anything besides wind.

"Should we turn back?" Spark tried to sound calm for Pikachu's sake. No doubt Abra already clued right in.

"Pi!"

Pikachu happily altered trajectory. Its tail stood on end though, as it gazed down the path.

Spark's body ran cold, for them to no longer be alone. A kid stood a stone's throw away. Spark couldn't properly see his face beneath the brim of his cap.

"Hey!" the kid greeted Spark. He blurred at the edges. "That's a cute Pikachu!"

Pikachu leapt back into Spark's arms, quivering.

"Thanks?" Spark said. "Uh. . .where did you come from? I didn't see you."

"I watched you battle that Sentret! It was great!"

His laughter sent a chill down Spark's spine. It was the same as earlier. Spark took a step back.

"We have to go," he said.

"You do?" The kid turned serious. "Why?"

"We're just hiking through."

"Why don't we battle?" the kid asked. "I want to challenge you!"

He held a Pokeball, the likes of which Spark was unfamiliar with. The purple parts reddened with rust, and the pink circles faded.

"No thanks." Spark held Pikachu tight. "Abra, teleport!"

The kid disappeared with the sudden manifestation of a different part of the woods. Spark sighed in minute relief, skin still crawling. He withdrew Pikachu to its Pokeball.

"Thanks," Spark said to Abra. "But. . .where are we?"

Abra could teleport, but it couldn't aim very well. At least they'd landed on the trail.

Spark hadn't taken one step, when footsteps pounded behind him. Adrenaline set him into an immediate sprint, diaphragm frozen.

"Hey!" the kid snapped. "You can't run away from me!"

No matter how hard Spark ran, he couldn't gain a lead. Abra wouldn't chance glancing back, in case Spark lost his footing. The kid was right behind them. He laughed again, high-pitched and invasive. Spark clapped his hands over his ears. The laughter shifted from behind him to around the next corner ahead. He came close enough in a near-collision to glimpse black eyes. Abra teleported Spark again.

Terrifying cold penetrated Spark's core. His hands and some of his forearms looked bruised. The material smeared, when Spark rubbed it.

"You think you can hide from me?"

Spark leaned, petrified, against the tree he and Abra teleported to. They hadn't been fortunate enough this time, to land on an established pathway. Abra couldn't concentrate on its teleportation destination, when it was so scared.

The kid stood on the other side. He laughed again. "Come on! Let's battle! We could be friends!"

"I don't want to battle," Spark managed to say.

"You can't say no to me."

Spark ran through the thick woods. At least the lean of the trees would lead him toward the lake.

Whispering followed him, as well as an enveloping darkness. Tears rolled down Spark's cheeks. He let out a strangled cry when something else manifested right in front of him.

"Alakazam!"

It held its spoons aloft, before white light enveloped the area. Spark stood on the beach when Abra opened its eyes.

Wheezing and out of breath, Spark sought his next means for escape. He hardly registered that someone spoke his name.

"Calm down, it's all right. You're safe now."

"Where is he?" Spark dodged Blanche. "Where's he coming from?"

"Who?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That—that _kid!_ " Spark pointed into the forest. "He's here again, he's here—"

"Spark, no one's here but us."

"No, you don't—you don't get it."

" _Spark_." Candela held him by the shoulders. "Look at me."

Abra's gaze finally landed on her.

"You're safe," she said.

"But I don't feel like it."

Spark sniffled. He hadn't been that scared since a Gastly made a temporary home under his bed as a child.

"Can we get out of here?" he asked.

"Of course. Let's go home."

Spark kept his gaze straight ahead, as Gyarados ferried them all along the shore. He couldn't shake the feeling that that kid would be standing on the beach, watching him get away. Or, if Spark looked down, a face would peer back from the murky depths. Goosebumps riddled his arms, and his spine couldn't shake the chill that travelled up and down it. He did feel safer with strong company. Alakazam was powerful enough to keep Spark out of that kid's grubby little hands. He didn't realize how literal that was, until he saw the black handprint on his upper arm. Lines faded away from the fingertips. Alakazam had pulled him from the kid's grasp.

Spark trembled when they got into the house. "That was really close."

"What did you see?" Candela asked.

"Oh, no!" Spark slipped his backpack off in fresh panic. The zipper protested. He sighed when he found his eggs still in tact.

"I've probably traumatized them anyway," he lamented. "What an awful day."

Spark slumped over in his seated position on the floor. How would he ever convince Pikachu to go out with him to the woods again? Hell, how would he convince _himself?_

"Spark." Blanche kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was so quick, and so weird. There was this kid, but it wasn't really a kid, you know? Maybe a ghost. He was following us around, and he got all weird when I told him I didn't want to battle. Abra teleported us a couple times to get away, but we couldn't escape. He chased me until Alakazam showed up."

"Did he say who he was?" Candela asked. "Or what he wanted?"

"No, just that he wanted a battle. He said Pikachu was cute, and that he watched us take down a Sentret."

"Hm." Candela pressed her lips together. "A ghost, you say? Blanche, have any kids ever died around here?"

"Not recently, but yes." Blanche nodded. "Either they got lost in the forest, or drowned in the lake."

"Would you be able to find any pictures of them, somehow? Maybe Spark will recognize the kid he saw."

The three of them moved to the day bed. As relieved Spark was to sit between them, with Alakazam and Kadabra outside on the deck, he still kept an eye on the lake. He couldn't help but dread this kid following them home. Maybe Spark had just passed through the kid's haunting grounds.

"All right, Spark," Blanche sharpened the contrast of her Pokegear's holographic screen. "Are any of these the kid that you saw?"

Spark scrolled down the page. A couple were similar, but not exact. 

"Very strange," Candela commented. "Oh well. You know you're safe here. Alakazam and Kadabra will keep an eye out, and besides, nothing like that's ever happened this close to home."

"Maybe it was a kid that nobody reported to Officer Jenny," Blanche suggested. "I'm sure the odd one is bound to fall through the cracks."

"Could be." Spark struggled to agree any deeper than the surface.

"All there is to do now is forget about it," Candela told him. "We'll help. What'll take your mind off it?"

They wound up marathoning some old Johto League matches on PLC Classic. Spark got into it hesitantly at first, mind still stuck on what kind of Pokemon that kid would've even put out into battle. 

Pikachu came out of its Pokeball close to dinner. It leapt onto the back of the day bed to scan the cabin. When it assessed they were no longer in danger, it relaxed.

He smiled. "How're you doing, Pikachu?"

"Pi."

It crawled down into his lap, curling into a perfect ball to fit. It closed its eyes while he gently pet it, not moving until Candela handed Spark a plate. Pikachu happily accepted a small bowl of its Brock's brand morsels.

Some of Spark's uneasiness returned when the sun went down. Candela and Blanche wouldn't be there all night with him. The distraction didn't matter when he obsessed about what might have happened, had Alakazam not shown up. Spark had washed all the black stuff off his skin, but the afflicted areas still felt cool.

"Well." Blanche yawned when the battle they watched ended. "I think I'm turning in."

"Yeah," Candela agreed. "I'm with you."

Spark grew nervous. Blanche would probably let him leave the kitchen light on, but he didn't want to ask. He was too old to be scared of ghosts, especially since the majority only turned out to be relatively harmless Pokemon. This kid was different, though. He spooked Spark, and Spark doubted he abided by the same rules that ghost Pokemon did. 'Do no harm' meant nothing.

"Night, Spark," Candela bid him when she finished brushing her teeth.

"Night."

She turned off the bathroom light. Closing the bedroom door behind her plunged the cabin's main area into darkness. Alakazam and Kadabra had come inside to properly sleep, and now the only room that felt remotely safe was Blanche's. 

Spark couldn't impose anymore on them today. They probably had a slew of plans for time alone. Instead, they had to babysit him and remain parked in front of the television. He certainly wouldn't bother them in their first private moment since before lunch. It was already Sunday tomorrow, and then Candela would go back into her workweek.

Pikachu chose to sleep inside its ball, so he was truly on his own tonight. Spark rolled over to face the back of the day bed, and buried himself in quilts. If he could just get to sleep, morning would come. It would prove that this was truly over.

When Spark woke up again, it was still dark outside. Nothing in particular roused him. The cabin remained quiet spare the fridge's hum. He rolled over to get comfortable again, and kick off a couple of layers. It was too hot now.

Spark hesitated to open his eyes, afraid that someone stood over him, or peered in the window. This tired, Spark didn't care about his pride. He just wanted to get some sleep.

He crept into Blanche's room, hoping that she and Candela wouldn't be naked. Blanche curled up against Candela's back, dead to the world when Spark shook her shoulder.

"Blanche," he whispered.

She inhaled deeply, and straightened out under the covers. "'Tsup?"

"Can I make a bed on the floor in here?" Spark asked. "Just for tonight? I promise I won't ask again."

"Still scared?"

"Yeah," Spark shamefully admitted.

"Doesn't matter to me."

She'd probably fallen back asleep by the time Spark drug the day bed mattress into the room. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Spark made his bed and settled in.

He woke up again, to a crash. It was distant, so he wasn't sure if it was real or just a part of his dream. Something touched his spine.

Spark glanced over his shoulder. The same face that followed his mind's eye from the forest now situated in shadow beneath Blanche's bed.

"Hi," the kid said.

Candela and Blanche shot upright, when Spark yelled. He jumped up onto the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" Candela turned on the lamp. 

"He's in here! He's in here, under the bed!" Spark's voice broke. "He woke me up, I swear he was in here!"

Candela slipped out of bed and kneeled down on the floor. She lifted the bed skirt, then scowled.

"Nothing," she said. "No one. What're you doing in here, anyway? No wonder we can't sleep. Out!"

Tears welled up in Spark's eyes. "But Candela!"

"I said he could," Blanche quietly filled Candela in. "And he's not wrong. Alakazam said that when it woke up it sensed four people in here."

Candela's brow smoothed out. "But. . .theres no one under the bed."

"Psychic Pokemon's senses aren't restricted to flesh and bone, remember."

Spark's body temperature dropped to absolute zero, thanks to the chill that overcame him. A laugh came from the cabin's main area.

Blanche and Candela grew quiet. Spark jabbed a finger at them excitedly. "You heard it! You heard it, didn't you?"

"Ghost or not, I'm sick of this." Candela threw the blanket off her. Temper flared back up, she grabbed the bedroom doorknob. "All right, you little brat, come—!"

She stopped, stunned. Spark stepped off the end of the bed. Blanche already gazed past Candela, hand on her shoulder.

All the cupboards had been opened. Shards from a broken plate spread as far as the front door. Candela's attitude shifted closer to Spark's disposition, but Blanche took her place.

"Nope. I'm not having this," she said.

She walked over all the broken glass, headed for the door. Spark followed to the best of his ability, trying not to get a cut on the bottom of his foot. Blanche stood right outside, gaze fixed on the beach. Spark's stomach dropped.

"That's him!" he exclaimed.

"Hey!" Blanche called out to him. "Hey, kid!"

The kid laughed.

"You think it's funny, to come into my house like this?" she asked. "To scare Spark and break my stuff? Just what do you want?"

"Glad you asked!" The kid fished out his Pokeball again. "I want a Pokemon battle!"

"If I battle you, will you leave?"

The kid laughed again. "Well, how about we make it more fair? Then it would be worth my while."

"I haven't lost a battle in years, kiddo."

The kid disregarded that. "Three on one? All of you, versus me!"

"And then you'll go away?"

"Well, yeah. I have some business in the area first, but then I'll go."

Blanche considered that, before ultimately nodding. "All right. We'll meet you out on my battling arena. Middle of the lake."

"All right!" The kid punched the air, before disappearing. When Blanche didn't immediately return to the cabin, Candela called her name.

Blanche hesitated. She pursed her lips as she stepped up onto the deck.

"I don't know if that kid's actually dead," she said. "There's something really off about him, but I don't think it's that. It might have more to do with that Master ball he's brandishing."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

The three of them had changed into their wetsuits. Only able to imagine the battle soon to come, Blanche couldn't think of anything better to wear. She would soon be soaked, frozen, and then horrifically hot.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Spark replied. They all shivered on the beach. "A little nervous."

"That's appropriate, right now," Candela said.

Compared to the cool air, the lake was even colder. At least, that's what Blanche gathered from Candela and Spark when they stepped into the shallow to grab hold of Blastoise. It wouldn't participate in this battle, but Blanche could sense its uneasiness. It could tell something wasn't right, and not just because Blanche accepted a battle in the middle of the night. 

The kid sat, patiently waiting, on one end of the platforms. When Blanche glanced at him again, he stood.

"Finally!" he said. "I thought you chickened out."

Blanche disregarded his comment. "I have a wager."

"Oh?"

"If we win, you need to set Lugia free."

The brim of the kid's hat obscured his reaction. For a moment, Blanche thought she'd approached this situation all wrong. Maybe this _wasn't_ Lugia's captor.

"Aw," the kid said. "You ruined my surprise! How'd you even know?"

"Three little birds told me."

"You know they're around here?" he asked.

"Of course we do," Blanche replied.

"You're their trainers?"

It wasn't necessarily true, but. . . "Isn't that why you've been tormenting Spark?"

The kid let out an anguished yell, and dropped on all fours. "This isn't fair! Do you have _any idea_ how long I've been looking for them?"

Probably as long as the birds had made themselves each a home with Blanche, Candela, and Spark.

"What do you want with them?" Blanche asked.

The kid chose to disregard that.

"Fine," he said. "I'll accept your wager, but only on one condition. If _I_ win, _you_ guys have to give me Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos!"

"I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Candela asked.

This was what it all came down to—what it was all for. Lugia needed to be free, so that the three legendary birds could be too. This was what they wanted to fight for, judging by the already-toiling lake. Blanche could sense Articuno at the ready. They'd summoned Lugia, and with it, its captor. Now they needed to finish the job.

"Deal," Blanche agreed.

Thunder rolled across the sky. Clouds closed in quickly, as the three birds answered the summons of their destiny.

The kid was similarly energized. He held his Master ball again.

"Okay!" he yelled. "Lugia! Go!"


	14. Chapter 14

This wouldn't be too hard, Blanche figured. The odds stacked overwhelmingly in her, Candela, and Spark's favour. Just because this kid managed to catch a Pokemon didn't automatically mean he could control it. Conversely, Blanche, Candela, and Spark had prepared for this day for fourteen years. They'd overcome monumental obstacles and focused their lives enough on Pokemon to earn the respect of three legendaries. From the time they were eleven, nine, and five, they'd been fostered for this very moment.

The clouds brought in by the legendary birds parted above the lake's centre. Instead of a rolling blanket of thunder and prospective downpour, the clouds circled not unlike the eye of a hurricane.

Blanche couldn't even see Lugia until lightning lit up the sky. It had turned dark, thanks to the same blight that left black dust on Spark earlier. Its wingspan dwarfed any of the other birds, and yet it didn't have to move much to remain airborne.

"What's strong against psychic types?" Candela asked.

"Nothing we have." Blanche shook her head. "But it's still in the air. It's a flying type. That means ice and electricity will be effective."

"At least there's that," Candela replied. "Moltres and I will do whatever we can, to help."

"Man, look at it," Spark commented.

Even from this distance, in minimal light, a painful grimace was unmistakeable. Had the Master ball this kid contained Lugia in turned it into nothing more than a battle slave?

Humans just weren't meant to have that sort of advantage over Pokemon. While a powerful Pokemon like Lugia would make itself scarce to avoid disruption of life, most humans weren't wise enough to know better. If they were, Lugia would currently remain undisturbed in the Whirl Islands. It wouldn't take three humans to correct the mistakes of one.

Lugia didn't recognize them or their effort. Would that change, once it glimpsed Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres? Or did human technology cripple what it was, at its core? Blanche could sense Articuno's conflicted feelings. It was happy to see Lugia again, but devastated by the change.

A battle was truly unavoidable.

"Let's get this over with," Spark said. "Zapdos, this is it!"

Its screech carried through the sky. While once it raised goosebumps over Blanche's arms, now she feared for Zapdos' well-being. It couldn't do this alone.

"Articuno, you too!"

"Moltres, go!"

They spiralled together out of the eye of the storm, creating a triple helix toward Lugia. Their speed surged, but Lugia vanished.

"It can teleport," Blanche said.

"No, no." Candela pointed east. "It's over there. I've never seen _anything_ move so fast, not even your Dragonite!"

Lugia glided through the sky. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos could hardly keep up. They needed to rely on gravity as a boost, so that they wouldn't tire out so quickly. Unfortunately, diving like that put them at risk. Zapdos barely dodged Lugia. It rolled into a tailspin, skimming the lake's surface before pulling up. Blanche flinched as it passed them by in a yellow streak. The platform they stood on shuddered.

"Lugia!" the kid addressed it. "Hit Zapdos with an icy wind attack!"

The surface of the lake grew still. The platform creaked beneath Blanche's feet, as the wood was squeezed within ice. Her breath became visible.

"Moltres!" Candela yelled. "Stick close to Zapdos!"

The cold limited Zapdos' ability to create a current. With Moltres flying beneath it, lightning passed freely through Zapdos again. Unfortunately, it also inspired Lugia to tap into the rough weather.

Moltres cried out as a thunderbolt stunned it. It dipped in the sky, leaving Zapdos vulnerable again. Articuno came up from behind. An ice beam passed frustratingly close. Lugia dodged it, then blasted Articuno away with a single flap of its wings. Zapdos and Moltres attempted a mingled thunder and fire blast attack. The attack passed through where Lugia situated only a second ago.

"Guys," Spark addressed Candela and Blanche. "This doesn't look good. It's too strong, and too fast. All it's done so far is let them tire themselves out."

"You're right." Candela's gaze followed the three birds and beast. "We need to be more proactive in this. If the birds could free Lugia on their own, they would've never conscripted us."

Articuno moved too fast for Blanche to strategize with Candela and Spark. Had they known what they would face tonight, Blanche would've had an entire assault planned. Instead, Articuno did what it needed, to avoid Lugia. It had as much chance at coordinating an attack alongside Zapdos and Moltres.

"What do we do?" Candela asked her. "This is so out of our league."

"We might be able to think clearer, when we're not at personal risk," Blanche said.

"Maybe."

Blastoise had stayed close, unwilling to leave Blanche alone when so much energy clogged the air. It broke the ice in front of it, as they ferried back toward shore. 

Candela touched Blanche's leg. "Getting any ideas?"

Blanche sighed. "I could count on all my fingers, how many times I've battled alongside someone else."

Spark laughed, despite the situation's seriousness. "I see what you did there."

"Our best bet is just to instruct them to work as a team," Blanche said. "They're not strong enough individually, but together they could do this. Their weaknesses won't matter so much, and their strengths could be amplified."

"Right." Candela nodded.

"Candela, you and I both have experience with flying Pokemon," Blanche told her. "Spark, you might have enough from watching us, by now. Just follow our lead."

"Can do!"

Blanche's mind cleared, after viewing the battle from the sidelines. She didn't have to crane her head so much anymore, to follow what happened. A pattern arose. If only she could break it. . .

"All right," she said more to herself than Candela and Spark. "Articuno! Fly up really high!"

"You too, Moltres!"

"Stay low, Zapdos!" Spark called to it. "Take Lugia with you!"

Zapdos tucked its wings, coming close yet again to the water. Lugia pulled up the rear with a psybeam attack. The purple burst of energy rained on Zapdos.

"Dodge left! Right! Left!"

A detached set of eyes came in handy, at this distance. Satisfied that Lugia's attention laid well enough elsewhere, Blanche waited until Articuno's wings grazed the clouds to give a fresh command. "Articuno, start a blizzard, but contain it!"

Articuno's wings spread wide, before it disappeared within a white ball. It steadily grew, as Moltres neared.

"I got it!" Candela exclaimed. "Moltres, start an overheat attack! Raise the pressure with it! Whatever you do, don't let that ice melt!"

Carbon dioxide and nitrogen supercooled to a temperature Blanche hoped she never personally felt. As soon as Moltres penetrated Articuno's blizzard, the ball burst into flame. It multiplied in size.

"Awesome!" Blanche exclaimed. "Now take it to Lugia!"

"Together!" Candela added.

Lugia came so close to hitting Zapdos that it fixated. The promise of knocking one bird out of the ring kept its back turned. As Articuno and Moltres dropped from the sky, they became visible again. Fire trailed from the end of Articuno's feathers, and ice developed on Moltres. They hooked feet, picking up speed in a spiralling free fall. Zapdos glowed with electricity, as they all converged.

A screech of pain carried across the frozen lake. Spark clenched his ears. Articuno and Moltres' attack stunned Lugia. The full power of Zapdos' thunder attack lit up the sky. At the centre of it, Lugia was frozen.

"Will it be enough, though?" Candela asked.

Lugia stubbornly held on. It wouldn't fall. Even though it slowed drastically when it escaped the birds, it was still able to battle. Another screech followed, piquing in octave. A red ball developed in Lugia's mouth.

"An aeroblast!" Blanche said. "Articuno, look out!"

Lugia's aeroblast attack started as several small beams, before converging into one. Articuno and Zapdos dodged them all. Moltres took the blast straight to its chest.

Candela gasped as it fell toward the lake. "Moltres!"

It created a splash. Blanche pressed her hands together at her chin, hoping it would manage to recover the same way as when it battled against Gyarados. Getting wet didn't have to end it.

The water creaked. A blanket of thick ice covered the lake's surface. If Moltres couldn't get out. . .

"This is bad!" Spark said.

"No," Candela replied. "No, wait."

Articuno streaked for the surface to help. When it opened its mouth to break the ice, fire erupted.

Spark's mouth fell open. "How's that possible?"

Something fundamental changed, when Articuno and Moltres performed together. The fire that Articuno adapted had turned blue.

"Great job, Articuno!" Blanche yelled. "Give Moltres a way out! Use fire blast!"

Moltres didn't really need the help. It had created the ice on its own. It escaped the cold depths through the hole Articuno created. They joined Zapdos, where it sent thunderbolt after thunderbolt in Lugia's direction. Lugia panted, head bowed.

"This is what works," Candela said. "They have to work together, and that has an entirely different meaning with Pokemon that are already so intrinsically linked."

Blanche nodded. "Plan?"

"I've got one. Spark, tell Zapdos to direct its thunder attack on Articuno and Moltres instead, on my go."

"What?" Spark furrowed his brow. "You're nuts. Why should we attack our own team?"

"Just trust me!"

"Do it," Blanche said. "I know what she's aiming for."

"In the meantime. . .let's start up a joint air drill attack."

Zapdos relented against Lugia. Showcasing its true exhaustion, Lugia took the moment to recharge. Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, joined at the claws, fell through the air toward it. When they came within a hundred feet, it moved out of the way. The birds came down too quickly to alter direction or stop, but hitting Lugia wasn't the point. When the time was appropriate, Candela touched Blanche's wrist.

"Zapdos! Thunder attack!"

The birds took on a bright glow, plummeting.

"All right!" Blanche yelled along with Candela. "Inverse gravity! Now!"

Blanche stumbled forward. Even at this distance, their combined power pulled her. A funnel of water had risen from the lake to meet the birds, before they hit the surface. It formed a lengthening cone, reaching for the clouds.

The personal connection Blanche shared with Articuno disappeared. She couldn't sense it anymore. It was gone. She didn't worry though, because instinct told her what would emerge in its place.

Such pliant DNA didn't require much pressure to combine. Moltres and Articuno easily swapped types, so amalgamating with each other came with relative ease. Lugia focused on the whirlpool along with Blanche, Candela, and Spark. 

"I wish the professor was here to—" Candela started.

Water rushed upward at the other end of the lake. Lugia screamed in combined pain and surprise, to be hit from behind. It flew away as quickly as it could, but a blue, yellow, and red streak cut it off at each pass. Frustration led to a second attempt at aeroblast. The red beam cut a wide line in the trees surrounding the lake, but it just couldn't connect with this new Pokemon.

"Thufizer!" Blanche would question later how she knew its name, as well as what attacks it was capable of. "Gamma beam!"

Lugia careened backwards, toward the forest. Before it could reach it, Thufizer already waited at the end of its trajectory with a aeroblast of its own in progress.

"Now!" Candela yelled. She didn't even have time to explicitly instruct it.

Lugia hovered near the lake surface, utterly spent. Thufizer dwarfed it, with a broad wingspan. The glow it held over from fusion grew brighter.

"One more attack, Thufizer!" Spark said. "Finish it off with a galaxy blast!"

Dots of light manifested across the sky. With enough of them, the design of a spiral galaxy became clear. Thufizer hovered at the middle. Two jets of energy erupted from it, one headed for the sky and the other for the deepest part of Gyarados Lake. Water pushed further up on the shore as the centre of the lake dimpled.

Lugia struggled to escape, but a gravity well held it in place. Blanche closed her eyes when an influx of energy turned the sky as bright as the sun.

When Thufizer brought the attack down on Lugia, it had nowhere to escape. With one final screech, it disappeared beneath the massive waves created. No way would _anything_ come back from that.

As soon as Thufizer deemed it safe to come down from the sky, Blanche considered the battle over. They'd beat Lugia. . .but was it free?

"How pretty," Spark said about Thufizer. "Wonder if we'll ever see it again."

Now that Thufizer didn't move through the air at the speed of light, Blanche witnessed a Pokemon fusion for the first time. Thufizer had a slim yellow body with Articuno's tail. Three layers of red, yellow, and blue feathers comprised its wings. Flames covered it, though more sparsely than Moltres.

It disappeared before approaching Blanche, Candela, and Spark on the shore. A weird splitting sound brought Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos out of their combined state. All three shook their heads, perturbed and exhausted.

"Hey," Blanche soothed Articuno. It took a rough landing, coming down weirdly on its foot. She braced herself better as it leaned on her. "Are you injured?"

"Cuu."

"I'll get them all stuff from the cupboard," Spark volunteered. Zapdos roosted in the sand, beak tucked under its wing. Moltres trembled in Candela's arms.

"You did it," Candela assured it. "That kid just has to keep his promise."

"Where did he go, anyway?" Blanche asked. The platforms were empty.

Candela flinched when she glanced in Blanche's direction. "Ugh, ask and ye shall receive. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

The kid stood on the beach. His arms hung listlessly at his side, and his eyes were equally empty.

"How. . .?" he said. "How did you beat me?"

"Long story," Candela told him. "You promised, though. If we won, you had to release Lugia."

"No!" the kid protested. His shock turned to panic. "Please don't make me! I can't be alone again!"

"Them's the rules." Candela stuck her nose in the air. "We all agreed to them, so now you have to hold up your end of it."

"Please!" The kid ran toward them, and dropped to his knees before Candela and Blanche. He clenched his hands together. "Please don't make me! You don't know how lonely I've been!"

"What'd I say?" Candela snapped.

"Hm," Blanche turned contemplative.

"You're not thinking of giving him a pass, are you?" Candela asked.

"No," Blanche answered. "But I'm confused about his motivations. What were you doing with Lugia, in the first place?"

"It's. . ." The kid sniffled. "It's the only friend I have, in the whole entire world. I've been stuck like this forever. All my friends are gone, all my Pokemon have died. . .I just wanted something that would stay."

Spark gave the kid a wide berth, and peeked at him from behind Candela. He cringed when the kid looked at him.

"Is that why you were after Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos?" Blanche asked.

The kid nodded, head low. "Lugia stopped talking to me, after a while. I was still lonely. I used to never be alone, so long as I had my Pokemon. No matter who came and went."

Blanche exhaled deeply. "Well, regardless. . .you can't keep Lugia. It's a Pokemon not meant for capture. It needs to be free. Haven't you noticed how much it suffers?"

 _It's a psychic type,_ Alakazam reminded Blanche. _It suffers because_ he _suffers._

"Right," she said quietly. "But that still isn't grounds for it to stay with him. In fact, it only doubles the importance that he let it go."

_Of course._

"So. . .wait." Spark grew braver now, that this kid grovelled to them. "You talk like you've been alive for centuries, but you're only like ten. What gives?"

"It was because of another legendary Pokemon, Ho-oh," the kid answered. "I tried to find it, to change me, but I never could. I found Lugia, instead. Lugia couldn't do it either. So I figured—"

"Ash?"

Professor Oak and Professor Willow had approached from the thick brush behind Blanche's cabin. Professor Oak regarded the boy with bewilderment.

The kid changed, as soon as he recognized Professor Oak. His eyes turned brown and colour came back into his skin. Before Blanche sat a normal kid.

He yelled out in frustration. "Gary! Why do you _always_ show up, when I'm at my lowest point?"

He vanished, leaving nothing but black dust where he'd kneeled on the ground. So much for normal. Professor Oak and Professor Willow ran over to where Blanche, Candela, Spark, and the legendary birds were.

"You know that kid?" Spark asked.

"I used to." Professor Oak nodded. "We grew up together. Ash Ketchum was once a good friend of mine."


	15. Chapter 15

Zapdos had definitely seen better days. The electricity it usually emanated downgraded to static after the battle. Spark pet its beak while a max potion returned some form to its sharp feathers.

"How's that feel?" Spark asked.

"Doe," Zapdos replied. It strutted away when encouraged. Sparks rained as it shook like a dog. With a healthy scream, it took off.

Professor Oak sighed when Spark joined him and Professor Willow on the patio. "I can't get over how astounding these Pokemon are. I only wish I could take pictures for my research."

"Camera out of order?"

"The battery was zapped, if you'd pardon the pun."

Spark actually liked puns. He laughed. Surely, if Blanche and Candela sat with them, they'd roll their eyes.

They still tended to Articuno and Moltres. Since Spark's own Pokemon were guilty of hamming it up for attention, he noticed immediately that Articuno did the same. Spark's heart sunk a little. Was this another sign that, after living up to the purpose of their connection, the birds would vanish forever?

"Did you ever find out if Zapdos has a breeding population?" Professor Oak asked. "I wouldn't mind taking an egg myself, to further study."

"Sorry, Professor. I think Zapdos is one of a kind."

"It makes more sense." Professor Oak nodded. "Unfortunately. I've only just realized how very little I know, about legendary Pokemon. Their relationship potential with humans is an entire new horizon. And their DNA! I've never seen Pokemon malleable enough to fuse at will."

"But if anything was going to be capable, I'd say it's the most powerful Pokemon in the world," Professor Willow said. "It makes me wonder which legendary Pokemon we've documented that are fusions themselves. Perhaps that could be the cradle of their power and longevity."

Professor Oak rubbed his chin. "Perhaps."

"Cuu!"

With Moltres' flames burning brightly once again, it and Articuno joined Zapdos in the sky. The air had already grown heavy with electricity, and now the first few drops of rain hit Spark. He gave up his seat outside as everyone else migrated into the cabin.

"Anyone thirsty?" Blanche asked. "Coffee? Tea? Juice?" she added for Spark's sake.

"Two fingers please, on the rocks," he joked.

"That sounds good," Candela said.

"You want juice too?" Blanche asked.

"No. Alcohol."

The professors took plain coffee, while both Blanche and Candela mixed a little something else in with theirs. They never drank in front of Spark, so he was fascinated. It served another reminder that they were definitely next-level adults, over him.

With the birds gone, would he have to give up his place at Blanche's? Spark wasn't ready yet, to head back to Vermillion City.

The rain amped up quickly. Behind the downpour, lightning and thunder ripped across the sky. Blanche still shivered next to Spark, after changing out of her wetsuit for something warmer. A chill clung to his spine too.

"That should make the crowd dissipate," Professor Willow said.

"What crowd?" Candela asked.

"On the other side of the lake." Professor Willow jabbed a thumb in that direction. "Weird stuff started happening in town. That's how we knew to come. There's some kind of time well around the lake, because it was already mid-morning when we came through the pass."

The sun had just started coming up. Spark hadn't noticed, since the clouds blocked direct view. It grew light out quicker than usual, to compensate for the drag. Cool.

Candela didn't agree. "So there's no way that battle was done in secret, huh?"

"Nope. You three probably weren't spotted, but you've already created such a buzz in town," Professor Willow told them. "My local office is in the gym, so of course everyone passing through has been curious. Jill's been paying attention too."

"Funny, she never said anything to me." Blanche shrugged. "Not that we're on regular talking terms, but I figured she'd at least reach out in this sort of situation."

"Maybe she's intimidated," Spark suggested. "I would be, if I was an ice-type gym leader and another local had a connection to an ice-type legendary Pokemon."

"I guess." Blanche shrugged.

Professor Oak rose from the table. The three birds circled above, barely visible except for their colours. Abra sat on the day bed, so that Spark could see them too.

"They're waiting for Lugia," Professor Willow said. "Is it free, now? Did that child release it?"

"He didn't say explicitly," Professor Oak replied. "Probably not yet. He'll be back, though. He always is."

Blanche set her mug down on the table. "So what's the story, exactly? How do you know that kid, Professor? And how in the world did he get a Master ball _and_ find Lugia?"

"If you'd believe it, Ash and I are the same age," Professor Oak said. "We started our journeys to become Pokemon trainers together. Until I became an assistant to Professor Rowan, we'd run into each other from time to time. We were on similar paths, but there was always something. . .different. . .about Ash. When I was young, I just chocked it up to him being him. And now I wonder how much of his oddness could be ascribed instead to the long-term effects of intermingling with legendary Pokemon."

"What kind of oddness?" Candela asked.

"For one, how late of a bloomer he was, to the point of seeming stunted." Professor Oak chuckled mirthlessly. "We were fifteen, when we crossed paths in the Sinnoh region. But he still looked and acted like a ten year old. I could see a pattern already emerging, that his friends would mature and go their own way. He'd find more ten year olds with the same dream, to continue his journey with. I lost contact with him after a while. I figured, all that lagging behind while growing up? It would hit him like a bullet train, he'd find someone he liked, and he probably settled in Kalos or in the Alolan region. I didn't think anything was out of the ordinary until his mother died, and he never came home for the funeral."

"Didn't you try to track him down?" Spark asked.

"Oh, yes." Professor Oak nodded. "Of course I did. I called all around, because if there was one thing I could trust about Ash, it was that he'd be acquainted with all the gym leaders and Pokemon professors in any region. Nothing, though. No league registrations, no sightings, nothing."

Blanche leaned on an elbow. "What did you think happened?"

"The obvious. I thought he died." Professor Oak's shoulders rose and fell with a quick sigh. "It seems that in a way, he did. I wonder if what he said about Ho-oh could be true. I need to talk to him again."

The longer the birds remained in the sky, the harder the rain pounded on Blanche's roof. Spark's adrenaline quickly waned. The clock on the stove read one in the afternoon. Spark had barely slept last night, and they'd started their battle against Ash in the wee hours prior to dawn. Nothing happened right now. Would anyone care if he slunk off to sleep?

He grabbed his blankets off Blanche's bedroom floor. Even though the mystery behind Ash had resolved enough for Spark's fear to abate, Spark still hesitated when it came to the dark space beneath Blanche's bed. He half expected a hand to shoot out and grab his wrist, when he snatched his pillow.

Nothing happened. He dragged them all back to the day bed and set the mattress right. He couldn't sleep in his boxers with the professors in the room, but it didn't matter, anyway. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

Spark dropped immediately into a dream. He stood outside Blanche's cabin, out back, in the rain. For a weird moment, he thought he stood on his knees. He couldn't stand up, because that's just how tall he was. He didn't need Abra to see.

Something drew him into the woods. Spark avoided this trail until he started training with Pikachu. He didn't like it, for some reason. It was shrouded by bushes, so it was only really visible if he approached it straight on. Maybe it was because of the local wild Pokemon Blanche warned Spark about, but he attributed some sort of supernatural angle to it as well. It was spooky. Ash manifesting in there didn't exactly help.

Spark headed in. It wasn't so scary now, even though he knew there was something inherently strange about it. He walked for a few minutes, until he came to a grouping of large rocks that served as a landmark for his recent wanderings. Ash sat on one of them, faced away with his knees pulled up to his chest. His back slouched.

Spark sat down beside him. "Hi."

"Oh, hey." Ash straightened, in attempt to obscure his sadness. "What's up?"

"Not much. What're you doing out here?"

Ash hesitated, before reaching into his pocket. The Master ball looked even more worn, close up. Ash twirled it over in his hand, then sighed.

"Just thinking," he said.

"What about?"

"Doing the right thing," Ash replied. "How easy that used to be. Dumb stuff like that."

Spark nodded. "Yeah."

"I hope you have an easier time with it, buddy."

"Easier time with what?"

"Being touched by a legendary Pokemon."

Spark woke up. He laid back on the day bed. According to his Pokegear, a couple hours had passed. Professor Oak and Willow still sat at the kitchen table, conversing in low whispers, but Blanche and Candela were gone. The bedroom door was closed.

"Look who's up," Professor Willow commented. Abra levitated to the kitchen window, to peer out. "Is something the matter?"

"Ash is back."

Professor Oak furrowed his brow when Ash came out of the shed with an ax.

"What is he doing?" Professor Willow asked.

"Trying to destroy the Master ball." Professor Oak headed for the door. "He shouldn't have to."

Spark grabbed his coat as well, behind Professor Oak. A raised hood did little to stop the rain from blowing into his face. Professor Oak moved fast for an old guy. Spark ran to keep up.

"Ash!"

Ash had set the Master ball on the stump where Blanche cut firewood. He used a couple pebbles to keep it from rolling away. The ax was too big for him to easily lift.

"What?" Ash tersely replied.

"What are you doing?" Professor Oak asked. "You don't have to destroy the Master ball, to release Lugia. You can give it to me, if you don't want it anymore. I'd like to study it."

Ash shook his head. "Nobody should have this thing. Even if you're just putting it away somewhere. I don't want anyone to know what it takes to capture a legendary Pokemon."

"It could be useful to my research."

"Too bad." Ash stumbled backwards as he lifted the ax. "You'll have to find a way without it."

The Master ball caving under the ax's flat end echoed off the trees. The weaknesses in its structure left a crumbled mess on the stump.

A soft pat of energy hit Spark. Its power exhausted, over Lugia. Whether Ash released it or not, Lugia was now definitely free.

Ash stared down at what he'd done. Raindrops collected in small streams on the brim of his hat.

Professor Oak placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come inside, Ash. Where it's warm."

"Okay."

It wasn't right to leave the Master ball fragments outside. Spark scooped up what he could, to properly dispose of them later. He sided with Ash. Even though Professor Oak could learn a lot about the power of legendary Pokemon by studying a device strong enough to hold them, maybe they were best to be rid of it. That way, this power could never fall into the wrong hands, or corrupt another person.

"Where did you even find that?" Professor Oak asked Ash. "I remember the Silph Company had a prototype when we were teens, but they never produced a successful model."

"I got it from Giovanni." Ash took off his jacket inside. "After I took down Team Rocket. He said he'd let me have it, if I let him get away."

Professor Oak frowned. "And you did."

"Yeah. . ." Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never really gotten over that."

Back when Spark attended Brighton, the older boys in his dormitory loved telling stories about where Giovanni went into hiding. Nobody was sure if he died yet, since he wouldn't even be the oldest person alive today.

"He said he was too old to go to jail. That it would kill him." Ash sighed. "Said he didn't really believe in Team Rocket anymore, and that he was just in too deep. I believed him, even though I shouldn't have. He still had the Master ball. Why would he have it, if he didn't mean to use it?"

"He was a criminal, Ash, but that's neither here nor there."

"Yeah," Spark reassured him. "It's still really cool that you brought down Team Rocket by yourself."

Ash smiled weakly. "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

The forest's silhouette formed a line between dark and darker, outside Blanche's bedroom window. Wind still howled, and rain washed against the cabin wall. It was warm inside, but frigid cold beyond. Blanche hadn't bothered going outside for anything beyond absolute necessity. It led to a bout of stir-craziness, for all three of them, but Blanche and Candela at least had a direct method of extinguishing that.

"Shh."

Candela hushed Blanche directly in her ear, before they both giggled. Blanche couldn't help that she was so quiet in bed, a constant focus of Candela's lighthearted teasing. Any sigh that managed to graze Blanche's vocal cords usually played into their fun.

"Take it as a good sign," Blanche whispered. 

It'd taken them a little while to accustom to using a strap-on, especially in taking it seriously. Playfulness was good, though. Blanche didn't mind getting whacked in the cheek with a dildo, when she didn't expect it. Playing around usually dried up once she was half-naked and Candela's touches took on a caressing quality. The mood didn't have to be spoiled, by Candela jumping into a harness. Candela could be brought right back to it by Blanche taking the tip into her mouth.

"Okay, but that's kinda really hot," Candela had told her once.

Blanche herself was sold, on the intimacy that sleeping together that way provided. She also liked that penetration wasn't something she had to give up, just because she wound up with a woman this time. It worked for Candela as well, who enjoyed domination more than swapping orgasms. They didn't talk much about it, but Blanche figured that Candela went long enough without it to really care about an end result. They had more fun with the process.

Candela whacked Blanche's hand away to remind her, when she tried to squeeze it between their bodies. Blanche was achingly close. All she needed was a little extra, maybe just a handful of deliberate strokes on her clit. It protruded helplessly from her labia, in attempt to get rubbed every time Candela came near enough. Blanche herself felt helpless—surrendered. She let her legs fall open and trusted in Candela that the denial would pay off.

A stuttered breath hit Blanche's shoulder when she dug her fingers tentatively into Candela's back. Blanche felt awful the first time she did it, since Candela bled so easily, but it only heightened her aggression. That became another as-of-yet unspoken kink in their relationship. It graduated the purposeful motion in Candela's hips to a buck. Blanche winced a little, but behind the pain swelled exactly what she sought.

She released a slow breath, as her heart rate returned to normal. Candela laid like dead weight on top of her. The fingers that roamed her thick, short hair were dark under the nails.

"That's always so worth it," Blanche said. "I love it when you draw it out like that."

It'd become a game, throughout their regular day. Whenever Spark was elsewhere, Candela's hands grew sneaky. She'd graze Blanche's nipples through her shirt, or reach into her pants. Her favourite thing to do, after Blanche's cheeks permanently held a red tinge, was to kneel down and pull Blanche's pants down just enough to see her crotch. Maybe because Candela didn't have a clit, she grew fascinated by how big Blanche's was. It created a bump against her underwear, which Candela would tease with her tongue.

The worst offence Candela ever committed, was casually fingering her while Spark went to the bathroom during commercial break. Candela was supposed to retract, once Spark returned, but instead she slipped a wet finger through the ring of muscle at Blanche's backside. Blanche was too surprised to react, although her face grew steadily warmer as Candela sunk deeper. They shared a blanket, so Spark hopefully never noticed, but Blanche's heart never beat so fast. She couldn't remember a thing beyond that point, about the show they watched.

Candela lifted her head off Blanche's shoulder, her torso following. Blanche felt so empty, for her to slip out while they kissed. Candela laid beside her instead, inviting Blanche to passively grab a handful of breast. Even if Candela didn't consider them sexual organs, Blanche loved the weight of them against her significantly smaller chest when she was fucked into submission.

"It looks like fun," Candela observed. "At least now. You almost look like I'm hurting you, before you come."

"There is a way you could experience it," Blanche said. She never knew when the right time to mention it was, but after sex when Candela was most wired toward anything lewd could be best. "I mean. . .think about it. An Alakazam. . .phantom limbs. . ."

" _Limbs_ ," Candela emphasized. They both descended into immature giggles. "No, but that would be really cool. I could have either or, depending on my mood."

"I didn't think about that, but it's true."

Blanche braced herself to have offended Candela, but she considered it with a small smile. Her fingertips brushed Blanche's breasts before trolling down to her waist.

"Hey," she said. "Roll over, for a minute."

Blanche laid on her stomach, cheek pressed against the bed. She tried to relax her muscles, although orgasm generally took care of that.

Since Candela didn't always care to experience that, she didn't consider it a tangible end to their fun. Blanche turned her face more into the sheets as Candela swiped a couple fingers inside of her before using it to lubricate her backside. She then slathered the excess wetness on the dildo. Even though they hadn't done this enough for Blanche's body to connect anal penetration with pleasure, it still made her drool like a whore, as Candela put it.

Blanche groaned quietly as Candela eased herself in. The first bit was still an adjustment. Candela straddled her thighs and held her down while she gently thrust. Just when it started to feel good, she pulled out.

So started the next cycle, until Candela let her get off again.

"I'll be right back."

Candela tiptoed to the bathroom, to clean up. This moment always tempted Blanche to furiously rub one out, but she was fine with surrendering her sexuality to Candela. It made for good fun, and a better payoff. Candela was pleased too, when she came back into the bedroom to find Blanche dressed enough to make her own trip to the bathroom. Just because she could, Candela groped her crotch in passing. The pressure on Blanche's clit nearly halted her in the doorway.

Come morning after a nap, they had to be different people. Blanche cooked breakfast while Candela had a shower. Spark still sprawled across the day bed, dead to the world. Pikachu and Jolteon's soft breaths punctuated Spark's deeper ones.

Elekid perched on the counter, while Blanche cooked.

"Kee," it said.

"You have some of yours, right there," Blanche reminded it.

It went back to work on its bowl. Even though it knew Blanche would never share, it still had to try. Blanche pet it between the ears, as positive reinforcement. That might eventually work.

Elekid sat in Spark's lap, as he, Blanche, and Candela ate lunch together.

"I wish the rain would let up," Spark said. "I wanna go outside."

"I want you to go outside too," Candela added with a laugh.

"Don't know." Blanche remained serious, because Spark meant it that way. For the rain to stop, Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos needed to cease circling the lake. For them to do that, Lugia needed to emerge from the depths. Blanche worried at one point that Lugia had died, but surely the birds wouldn't behave so confidently then.

It'd been three days, so far. There was always a gathering of people on the other side of the lake, watching the legendary birds with no idea why they came to Gyarados Lake. Professor Willow and Professor Oak had to go the long way around the lake when they headed back to Mahogany Town, so that they could properly smuggle Ash out. The poor kid was too weak to be bombarded. Blanche grew tired at the very thought of what showing her face in town would bring down upon her.

Blanche sat later under the tarp Spark set up on the patio, curled up with a book. As if someone turned off a tap, the rain stopped. It took her a moment to notice, and when she did, a whirlpool erupted from the lake's centre.

"Candela! Spark!" She got their attention inside, before heading for the beach. The whirlpool shrunk slightly before breaking and falling.

_I am restored, and my voice has returned._

Lugia was silver again. Like Alakazam, it communicated telepathically. Although they both sounded like the voice in Blanche's head, there was something distinctly different between them.

The birds came down from the cloud line, circling Lugia tightly. Articuno hadn't been this happy since it and Blanche met up again. She smiled, pleased.

They landed on the beach. Blanche had underestimated Lugia's true size, and stepped back to accommodate them all. Candela and Spark followed suit. Blanche tilted her head back, to meet Lugia's gaze. She had to shield her eyes from the sudden sunshine. The clouds finally broke.

 _Thank you,_ it said. _Thank you all_.

"No problem," Spark replied.

Lugia gazed around the area. _Where is Ash?_

"He went into town, with Professor Willow and Professor Oak," Candela told it. "If he's anywhere, he'll be at their office in the gym. You don't have to worry, though. You're safe from him now."

Lugia closed its eyes, the universal Pokemon expression for amusement. _I do not fear Ash, but I still have a duty to help him. After all his suffering, he deserves to finally know peace, should he have changed his mind._

"What do you mean?" Blanche asked.

 _Before I leave, I will extend the same offer to you,_ Lugia said. _I am aware that I disrupted your lives phenomenally, in order to ensure my eventual rescue. I caused you suffering and pain. Should you wish, I can take that back. I can return you to the day on which you were marked, and allow your lives to play out naturally._

"Whoa," Spark commented. His and Blanche's gazes met. "No thanks."

"Yeah." Blanche shrugged. "Definitely not, for me. But thanks for the offer, I guess."

 _Very well._ Lugia bowed its head. _But it is a standing offer. Should you ever change your mind, just find me. It will always be easy for you to. You will know where I am._

Lugia turned away, and spread its wings. The other birds took that as their cue. Lugia didn't fly using aerodynamics, so it quickly found a spot for itself in the sky.

Spark straightened suddenly. "Wait. . .Zapdos?"

Zapdos glanced back, wings wide. Spark ran forward.

"Wait, don't go! Don't go!"

Blanche didn't show it as much as him, but the happiness that emanated from Articuno had faded. Lugia had cut their ties, like a psychic kite string, and it dawned on her that she might never see these creatures again.

"Wait!" Spark still yelled in the shallow water, as Lugia and the birds disappeared over the horizon. When they were gone, his shoulders and head fell.

Emotion swelled in Blanche's chest as well. Her breathing was mildly laboured, as she and Candela wrapped an arm each around his shoulders.

"It'll be okay," Candela assured him.

"It can't go," Spark said. "We were getting to be such good friends."

Now wasn't the time to give Spark a lecture about the facts of life. Blanche and Candela's eyes met, with the silent promise that it would eventually happen. Spark needed some time to grieve the loss of his friend, first.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday was Candela's first day back to work. The local sightings of legendary birds had offered the perfect excuse for her to take the time off necessary to settle this entire affair with Lugia. 

"Good to see you," Karen greeted her first thing in the morning. "It's been a crazy week." 

"Yeah." Candela unslung her backpack. Hopefully the first customers of the day would get her back into work mode. A shift at her service job hardly compared with the valour of restoring balance between humans and legendary Pokemon. 

"I was up there," Karen said. "On the south shore, I mean. You were stuck at Blanche's? What did you see from that side?" 

"Probably nothing more than anyone else." Candela shrugged. 

"Hm." 

Candela's shoulders grew stiff, as Karen's gaze bore into her back. She willfully counted her float. The number dropped from her mind like a loose seed, when Karen leaned on the counter beside her. 

"Are you sure that's true?" she asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You can't be totally oblivious, and neither is everyone in town." Karen maintained a friendly tone, but Candela braced herself anyway. She should've known to expect this. "Pretty much ever since you and Spark arrived, strange things have been happening up at the lake. And then the three legendary birds of Kanto arrive? If there isn't a connection, I'd be truly shocked." 

"If it had something to do with us, I don't know about it," Candela said. She returned her attention to the coins and bills before her. "I'm just glad it's over. That was a long time to be stranded. Thanks, by the way, for being so understanding about me not being able to make it in." 

"Eh." Karen shrugged. "The store wasn't open, anyway. It was no big deal." 

Candela's relief to have that line of questioning out of the way was short-lived. Every customer eyed her with curiosity. Even though tourist season ended, a lot of the faces that passed through weren't familiar. It shouldn't be this busy. 

"Ask her," one girl whispered to another. 

"Excuse me," her friend said. "Are you Candela?" 

"Yes," Candela hesitantly replied. She resisted sarcastically indicating her name tag. "What can I help you with?" 

"Is it true?" the first girl asked. "About the legendary birds?" 

"What birds?" Candela played dumb. 

"The birds!" she impatiently repeated herself. "Are you one of their trainers?" 

"I bet it's Moltres," the second girl said. "That must be so cool. Could you summon it? Could we see it?" 

Candela grew warm around the neck. "I have to work." 

"Take a break?" 

"No. Please leave me alone." 

Candela's irritation broiled into full-blown annoyance by noon. If she didn't want to leave Karen and April to their own device so badly, she would've asked to go home early. Then again, she'd probably take a lot of the crowd with her. The majority of purchases were under ₽500. Candela was the main attraction today. 

Tears of frustration stung her eyes as she did a final count of her till. It took everything Candela possessed to finish up her short week. 

"Wow, I can't believe how fast today went," April remarked. "My feet are killing me! I'm definitely going to soak them when I get home." 

"Me too," Karen replied. "And a glass of wine would be nice." 

Candela took her till into the backroom, and grabbed her backpack. "I'll see you guys next week." 

"All right," April spoke after her. "Have a good weekend!" 

A crowd still lingered around the PokeMart. The prospect of being followed by at least ten people stopped Candela in her tracks. She couldn't go to the hostel right now. Unless. . .

"Kadabra, teleport," she mumbled to it. 

Candela didn't utilize Kadabra that way often, for reasons she remembered immediately upon arriving outside the hostel. For one, she couldn't even penetrate her suite with a psychic-type Pokemon, thanks to Alfred's security team of Umbreon. Now with a throbbing head and nausea rising in the back of her throat, Candela slunk off. She hoped all the new faces here didn't notice her. 

She could hardly handle the faintest light coming through her curtains. Candela laid down after taking some medication, frustrated by all the thundering footsteps that passed her door. Anyone that knocked might just be bitten by Houndoom. 

Not even a text from Blanche could make her feel better. 

 

Candela's phone went off again, but the screen was too bright to look at again. A saving grace came in the form of ear plugs, when she remembered she'd bought some in the summer. Travellers weren't very considerate of Mahogany Town's permanent residents. Until her migraine receded, she might be best to sleep. 

She woke up a couple hours past sunset. A ghost of an ache still echoed through her head, but it was mostly gone. Blanche had texted her again, a little while ago. 

 

Candela smiled, bad mood receding along as well. The regular life she led in Mahogany Town might be subpar right now, but she could always count on pleasantness with Blanche and Spark. 

Flying on Charizard cleared Candela's mind. The cold air pushed the rest of the pain out of her head. By the time she landed, windswept and slightly chilled, she was ready to ruffle Spark's hair on her way to kiss Blanche in greeting. It was a little stupid, how much she missed them after being away for less than twenty-four hours. 

Blanche and Spark nodded slowly, as Candela recounted the woes of her workday. 

"Yeah, that would suck," Spark said. He laid on his back across the day bed, with one of his eggs tucked under his arm. "It would get old fast." 

"Right?" Candela replied. "Ugh, I hope everyone gets over it soon. I don't know if I can handle one more day like that." 

"We're thankfully cut off, up here." Blanche sat up straighter when Candela rejoined her at the table with a plate of reheated food. "Nobody came by looking for a battle, or anything."

"That wasn't what they wanted." Candela took a bite of Blanche's homemade bread. "They all just wanted to know what was going on. I felt more like a zoo display, than anything else." 

"And you were probably the easiest target, being in town." Spark folded his hands behind his head. "Thanks for taking one for the team." 

"Shut up." Candela threw a balled up napkin at him. He just laughed. 

"I guess it's one of the things we'll have to deal with, in the aftermath." Blanche shrugged. "We can't be the only ones that have ever come into contact with legendary Pokemon, and yet I couldn't name any other person that did. They must all just fall out of the public eye, when people grow bored." 

"Yeah, look at Ash," Spark said. "He was affected by a legendary Pokemon, even possessed one for fourteen years, but no one knew. I looked him up today, to see what he _is_ remembered for, if anything. He placed in all the leagues, when he was a kid. Give PLC Classic another month or two to get to the late nineties, and we'll see him on there." 

"That'll be surreal," Blanche replied. "I wonder if we'll ever see him again, or if he took Lugia's offer."

"Dunno. But—oh, Candela," Spark got her attention. "Professor Willow emailed Blanche today. All that ocean current stuff, that was messed up? It's back to normal, now. Lugia must have made it back to the Whirl Islands."

"Oh yeah."

Candela hadn't been forthright about her feelings toward Lugia. She didn't really care for what had come of their destiny. In fact, she avoided thinking much about it at all. The entire thing left Candela with a very sour taste in her mouth. 

Now that it came up, it affected her mood. Snuggling up with Blanche and Spark on the couch to watch television at least gave her opportunity to be quiet without garnering attention for it. A lot made sense in hindsight. She understood now why she pushed herself and her Pokemon team so hard. The reason for abandoning Cinnabar Island to train with Blanche became clear. 

What didn't, was if everything Candela went through because of Lugia was worth it. Fourteen years of suffering didn't erase themselves after a pat on the back from a legendary Pokemon. The only good thing to come out of it all, besides becoming an excellent trainer, was Blanche and Spark. 

And how long could this arrangement with them logically pan out? Spark would no doubt be the first one to fall away. With Lugia and Zapdos gone, he had no reason not to go back to work in Vermillion City. What would become of Blanche and Candela, then? Would they stay together? 

Candela seriously hoped so, although she could already see a path in how that too might disassemble itself. Her experience at work today, aside from being completely annoying, was so far away from what Candela considered a fulfilling life. Working at the PokeMart was a way to afford living in Mahogany Town, while she trained with Blanche. Now, she and Blanche had nothing to train for. Their purpose was expended. Did Candela really see herself working at the PokeMart for the rest of her life? Obviously, after temporarily becoming Moltres' trainer to protect it from capture, battling with it, and tangling with legendary Pokemon as a whole, Candela was capable of so much more. Was that possible in this area, though? She was a fire-type trainer. Even if she became an employee of the Pokemon League, or a Pokemon researcher, she'd have to relocate. And she couldn't exactly ask Blanche to go with her, when she owned property. 

For that, Candela closed her eyes. She nuzzled her nose into Blanche's hair and committed to memory the sound of Spark munching away on popcorn. If this wasn't destined to last, she would at least be able to perfectly recall it later on. 

A wall had already erected between her and the others. Blanche and Spark dealt with their baggage. They'd accepted their lot and moved on. Candela still hadn't. Her relationship with her family was as chilly as ever, she was useless in the wake of fulfilled destiny, and she still found no peace when it came to Blaise's death. 

It didn't exactly help that Lugia offered an elegant, simple solution. It acknowledged that it upset their lives. It was prepared to undo the damage, so that any of them that chose it could know tranquility at long last. Candela was a little scared by how much the offer tempted her. 

Candela so far resisted her imagination taking off, but she couldn't help it after everyone headed for bed. Blanche fell asleep nearly immediately, whereas the impromptu nap Candela took earlier kept her from doing the same. Instead, she visualized how strange it would be, to revert to a child. To be healthy and have no need for a helper Pokemon. Most importantly, she could have Blaise back. 

Lugia basically dangled him in front of her. All Candela had to do was say the word. 

The only problem was the sacrifice required. Candela didn't know the full details, on how taking Lugia's offer would pan out. Would she leave this plane of existence? Would she be remembered? 

Candela scooted closer to Blanche. Would Candela remember anything from here? If Candela went back in time and started her life fresh after visiting Mt. Ember, would she have any true appreciation for how good she had it that time around? Or would that even really matter? The best thing Candela could hope for was normalcy. 

That become all the more clear, come Monday morning. So long as Candela physically exhausted herself by hiking out into the woods with Blanche and Spark, she could distract herself from these nagging thoughts. Sunday night, alone in her hostel suite, they returned. A morning coffee from Alfred was her saving grace, as she opened up at work. 

"Good morning," she greeted her first customer. "Can I help you with anything?" 

"You must be Candela!" he exclaimed. Rather than so much as glance at any of the merchandise, he leaned on the counter. "What does a fellow have to do around here, to get a battle?" 

"A battle?" Candela frowned. "Well, first of all, I'm working." 

"What time do you get off?" 

"I don't think that's any of your business." 

"Five?" he asked. "I can read the sign out there. That's when you close, innit?" 

Candela shifted her weight away from the man, stiffening. "I don't want to battle, period." 

"Why not? Scared I might beat ya?" He laughed. "Come off it, hon. Just humour an old man. I've been a Pokemon trainer for the better part of half a century. You must be something else, if Moltres chose _you_ as its trainer." 

"Where did you hear that I was Moltres' trainer?" Candela flatly asked. Perhaps the same person as the two girls, that came in on Friday. There were only a few people that knew anything about her involvement with the legendary birds. Did Professor Oak or Professor Willow say something to the wrong person? Were they overheard? But how could that be so, when only Candela had to put up with this? Why not Blanche and Spark? 

"That's irrelevant." The man waved her question off. "So are we going to battle or not?" 

"For the third time, no." 

"And you're not Moltres' trainer?" 

"No." Candela could answer that truthfully, now. 

"Hm." The man shrugged, obviously disappointed. "I wondered if it could possibly be true. I didn't really think someone that could control a legendary Pokemon would work behind a counter in some rinky dink small town." 

Maybe he tested Candela one more time, before leaving. His words stung. As it stood, all Candela was known for was potentially being the trainer of a legendary Pokemon. No one ever said a thing about how hard she worked training her regular team. Charizard, Houndoom, Arcanine, and Rapidash were her pride and joy. 

Each day grew progressively worse. Those types of comments became common, as trainers from abroad tried to bully Candela into showing Moltres. She stayed strong at work, pretending that none of it bothered her, but she made a habit of stopping halfway to Blanche's to vent her frustration alone. Candela didn't want her or Spark to know what people said about her. She'd become painfully aware that some of it was true. Great trainers didn't generally work at PokeMarts. They were like Blanche, slightly removed from society, mysterious, and intimidating. Even Spark had at least two of those qualities. 

By Friday, snide comments simply slid off Candela's back. She'd accepted them, rather than become unaffected. 

"Karen, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

There finally came enough of a break in the Friday mid-afternoon rush for Candela to pull her boss aside. Only a couple people lined up at the till, which April could handle just fine on her own. In fact, Candela was glad for her to be distracted, in case she wished to eavesdrop. 

Karen agreed, leading Candela into the back room. She rested the doorknob against the frame. 

"What's up?" she asked. 

Candela had rehearsed this several times in her mind to avoid an emotional delivery, but it didn't help now that the moment arrived. Speaking to Karen equated to admitting defeat, in Candela's mind. She only wished she could be stronger. 

She cleared her throat. "Well. . .you've heard what some of our customers have said to me, this week." 

"Mhm." Karen stood straighter. She'd had to intervene, more than once. 

"It's been really rough," Candela said. "What would you think about me taking a few days off next week? Maybe if I'm not here, people will finally leave me alone." 

"I don't have a problem with it," Karen replied. "To be honest, I don't think the store would be nearly as busy, if you were to take some time off. If it is, I'll ask my sister to come in. Now that the kids are back in school, she has the time." 

"Thanks." Candela smiled tightly, relieved. "This means a lot. When do you want me to come back?" 

"You know what, decide that for yourself," Karen told her. "We'll handle it here. Did you want to take off early today, too? You could sneak out the back." 

Candela couldn't resist the offer. With her jacket on and backpack slung, she and Kadabra headed out. The alleyways were empty, giving her a clear path back to the hostel. Nobody would look for her here. 

Kadabra stood near the door, while Candela perched on the end of her bed. Habit dictated that she get in touch with Blanche. With all these days off ahead of her, Candela should pack a bag and abandon the hostel. However. . .

Her curiosity regarding Lugia's offer leaked into her daytime thoughts. Escapism at work became less what kind of filthy acts she could commit against Blanche's body, and more of what growing up with Blaise would be like. Candela missed her parents, and mourned the relationship they could've had if they weren't all scarred by the loss of their first child. 

All week, Candela took a step back to observe Blanche and Spark. The last couple months with them had been great, but in objective context of the rest of her life, Candela didn't belong here. Her situation was the reason Lugia'a offer existed. She could never get over the injustices of this life. Making a friend and falling in love didn't really change anything. They were merely painkillers given to a terminal patient, to make their final days more bearable.

 

Candela's phone screen blurred. Damn Blanche, for always being so sweet. 

 

Candela didn't want to build too much on the lie. She ditched her phone to pack. Kadabra mirrored her nerves, equally unsure about what she led them to. 

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" she requested. 

"'Dabra." It slunk away as well as possible, in such limited space. 

Candela took a deep breath as she zipped up her backpack. She hadn't committed to this yet. She would do well to remember that. All she wanted was details from Lugia, details she couldn't ask for in front of Blanche and Spark. 

Charizard emitted a low growl, when Candela released it from its Pokeball. 

"Let's head southwest," she told it. 

Candela had yet to travel this way. She'd never gone beyond Mt. Mortar. Charizard knew the way off the top of its head to Ecruteak City. Candela had to remind it a few times not to drift so much west. 

The Bell Tower was visible, in the distance. Other than the National Park, with its distinguishable appearance, Candela recognized nothing else between Ecruteak and Goldenrod. Olivine Bay toiled darkly beneath Charizard. Candela's eyebrows leapt up. Did the water around Cinnabar Island rumble like this too? What would training her team of fire Pokemon be like there, now? 

There might be another prospect to stick around for. Even if Candela, Blanche, and Spark all drifted apart, Cinnabar Island would eagerly receive Candela back. A grain of truth existed in what she told Blanche. She _had_ been thinking about her parents, along with Blaise. Taking a break from each other may have benefitted their relationship. Candela's parents didn't expect her to leave. They didn't _want_ her to leave. She was now their only child. Maybe living virtually childless had offered them some perspective on how easily they could lose both their son and daughter. 

Cinnabar Island also had employment prospects for Candela. Even if Blaine found a replacement for her in the last few months, Candela could easily take her position back. Surely the rumour of her becoming Moltres' trainer would have reached Cinnabar Island, if people from everywhere else came to her in Mahogany Town. Blaine would be impressed. Not only that, but those challenging Candela to battle would have the right to, were she the gym leader. And she would enjoy every second of grinding them into the dirt. 

But it would put crushing distance between Candela and Blanche. Would that really matter though, if they split up? It might be a welcome prospect, in that case. Candela would want to get as far away from Gyarados Lake as possible. 

What said Blanche would want to end their relationship, though? There were just too many unknowns, between Candela's three possible paths. If Lugia didn't offer what Candela needed, then she might just have a more difficult decision to make: suffer from a broken heart, or a crushed soul. An unfulfilling job wasn't conceptually bad, but Candela had enough after a week. She _had_ to amount to something, for remaining here to be worth it. If she became unbearable to be around, she would ruin her and Blanche's relationship on her own. 

If she couldn't find happiness here, then maybe Candela better carefully consider the terms of Lugia's offer. The toughest choice truly lie by remaining in this plane. 

The whirlpools around Whirl Islands were strong enough to affect the air. Charizard had to hold course as it came down on the shoreline Candela indicated. At least Lugia was right about this. She knew exactly where to find it. 

Something like a thread pulled Candela along. Charizard's shadow played across the wall ahead. If Candela quickened her pace too much, the shadow of her limbs would emerge from Charizard like an extra appendage. 

Just like in the air upon arrival, drafts played oddly. Candela would never come in here blindly. She would've tied a string around one of the stalagmites at the entrance. If worse came to worse, she'd risk a migraine to teleport out with Kadabra. 

Lugia's return drained the Islands of human occupation. Lots of people that came through Cinnabar Island travelled straight from the Whirl Islands. The ocean was so pleasurable to ride upon, they wouldn't even bother touching land. Now that it was rough again, only the toughest trainers and sailors would enter. Did that include Candela? Had she become so powerful that she didn't even bat an eye at the alleged difficulty of the Islands? Or did Lugia create a special path for her? 

Both could be true. 

Candela turned left, right, and descended through the subterranean levels completely by instinct. The walls glimmered with the remnants of recently expelled water. Everything below the sea level entrances had been waterlogged for fourteen years. Pools of it still collected wherever possible. The place reeked of sea water. Salt deposits filled cracks in the walls. 

"Too slim for you?" Candela asked Charizard when it tried to pass through a steep set of stairs. "Here, just get into your Pokeball for a second. I'll let you back out when I reach the bottom." 

Candela underestimated how dark the passage would be. She stood rooted to the spot, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. A moment of panic passed. She could still tell where she needed to go, right down to the last stair. At the bottom, Charizard reappeared. With it, light. 

The two of them stood on a plateau. Beyond it was inky darkness. Candela peered over the edge. She couldn't see the bottom, but the first little bit of a path down. In an area this large, she didn't need to walk. Charizard bent down to allow Candela onto its back.

A small expanse of shoreline was at the bottom, slightly smaller than where Candela just stood. Water pooled, gently lapping the edge of land. Rocks jutted out. 

Candela cleared her throat. "Lugia?" 

The water level swelled, beyond the rocks. Light shimmered from beneath the surface. To avoid a watery mess that might hurt Charizard, Candela recalled it again to its Pokeball. If Lugia created its own light, Charizard wasn't necessary anyway. Candela didn't want Kadabra listening in on this conversation either. 

"You too." She pointed a Pokeball at it. 

"Kadabra?" It tilted its head, confused. With only slight resistance, it disappeared. Candela had only kept it in its Pokeball on a couple other occasions. 

Lugia landed gracefully on the rocks before Candela. With its wings tucked in close, it gazed down at her. 

_I'm surprised at how quickly you arrived, Candela._

Candela frowned. "Did you expect me?" 

 _You said nothing, the first time I made my offer,_ Lugia replied. _You were in thought._

"I guess. . ." Candela conceded. "I couldn't make a decision that quickly, and I didn't want to ask for more information in front of the others. I don't want them to know I've even considered it a viable choice." 

_What information do you seek?_

"I understand the basics, but I want some specifics," Candela said. "Me accepting your offer is very conditional. It depends how much my absence would affect the people here. Did Ash take your offer this time?" 

 _Yes, he did._ Lugia nodded. 

"And what does that mean? What happened to him?"

Lugia took a deep breath, closing its eyes briefly. _The universe we live in is merely one part of an infinite multiverse. There are universes completely hostile to life. There are universes in which people live, but Pokemon do not, and vice versa. Out of the universes in which both Pokemon and people live, probability dictates that every decision you have ever made has created a schism between two different universes. As a fourth dimensional being, I have the capability of travelling through time as well as through each different universe. They are all tangled together in a tangible way, for me. As a psychic-type Pokemon, I am capable of transposing you with another version of yourself._

"Okay." Candela pressed her lips together briefly. "So what does that mean for Ash?" 

_In order for Ash to be free of Ho-oh's power, he needed to be transported to a universe in which he never encountered Ho-oh. Unfortunately, he glimpsed Ho-oh on the very first day of his journey as a Pokemon trainer. In order to choose a different fate, he could never be a Pokemon trainer._

"And he couldn't accept that, when you first gave him your offer," Candela surmised.

_No, he couldn't._

"Did he know what his other life would be like?" Candela asked. "Could you tell him that? Do _you_ even know?" 

_In Ash's new universe, he became extremely disappointed for the Professor Oak of his youth to withhold a Pokedex and be unable to provide him with a starter Pokemon. He needed to wait, and by waiting, he never managed to leave Pallet Town. Instead, he later became an assistant to Professor Oak. He lived a life of jealousy, with increasing bitterness as each new slew of ten year olds went out into the Pokemon world. When Professor Oak passed away, Ash assumed he would take his position. However, the lab came under the direction of Professor Oak's grandson, a lifelong rival of Ash's. He was so distraught by the situation's unfairness that he walked out into the ocean, never to return._

Candela's stomach sunk. "And Ash thought that was a feasible offer? That's awful!" 

 _It is,_ Lugia confirmed. _It is not something he could choose for himself, fourteen years ago. After you freed me, he could accept it. It at least ends with death. Ash was tired, tired enough to suffer the span of one more human life, rather than suffer here for the_ rest _of time._

"Unreal." Candela relaxed her fists, having not realized she grasped them tightly enough for her knuckles to lose blood flow. "So then, if Ash could know what was in store for him by taking your offer, then logically _I_ should be allowed to, too." 

Lugia nodded. _Would you like to know?_

". . .Yes." 

 _Very well_. 

Lugia glimmered for a second, as if it teleported away and back to the same spot. 

_Your father had originally brought you to the Sevii Islands, so that he could capture a Ponyta,_ Lugia said. _This does not change. You and your brother do not go into the cave. Your father captures his Ponyta and you go home. This, rather than the Ponyta you later captured, becomes your Rapidash. It is the first Pokemon you use in battle, when you become the Cinnabar Island gym leader. As for your brother Blaise, your teenage years are spent locked in a rivalry. He resents you for a while because even though you started your Pokemon journey later, you collected all eight badges in the Kanto region before him. Before he can defeat the Cinnabar Island gym, you are the leader. It takes him years to beat you, but when he finally does, he places first in the Kanto League Tournament. He beats the Elite Four and becomes a Kanto League Champion. When Bruno retires, Blaise takes his place._

Silent tears streamed down Candela's face. All of that glory and triumph had been robbed from her brother. "How long do we live?" 

_Blaise lives well into his eighties. Because he became a rock-type trainer in order to defeat you, he remains in excellent physical health. You do as well, and still outlive him because the romantic relationship you wind up in is beneficial to you the same way the one you are in now, is. It is with the same person._

"Blanche?"

_Yes. You meet her through Blaise. Blanche never leaves Blackthorn City because she is not marked by Articuno, thereby becoming a master dragon trainer and the local gym leader. When Lance steps down as the leader of the Elite Four, she fills his position. It takes much longer for the two of you to settle together, but it is an eventual inevitability._

"And what about Spark?" 

_He is around as well, as a fellow gym leader. He never left Lavender Town, because he was not marked by Zapdos. He is not disciplined enough to become a member of the Elite Four, but he maintains the ghost-type gym in Ecruteak City. You are all friends._

"So. . .crap." Candela lowered her head. "That's a good deal. It's a good life." 

_If you say so._

"But I have a couple concerns about the consequences of me choosing to go," Candela said. "If I go, I don't remember anything, do I? But Blanche and Spark will remember _me?_ " 

_Exactly._

"Before I came here, I didn't know about the multiple universes," Candela continued. "So you're telling me there is no overwrite, just a relocation. If I go somewhere else, it doesn't change what happened to Blaise here. He still died horrifically. Blanche and Spark will still be here to suffer losing me. It's eerily like suicide. Leaving doesn't take away my pain, it would just pass it on to someone else. I don't know if I could be that selfish. Just because I wouldn't feel guilty due to not remembering, what I leave behind doesn't change." 

Lugia rustled its wings patiently. 

"On the other hand. . ." Candela crossed her injured arm over her chest, and scratched her chin with her unburned hand. "Because you are offering me this other one, that means Blaise is alive somewhere. I might never get to know him, but he's living pretty well. No one is hurt if I stay here, nor is the Blaise that went into the cave with me saved. The real decision here is if I believe Blanche and Spark should suffer, or if I should continue to live the consequences of being marked by Moltres. 

"I don't suppose there's no way we can _all_ choose to go, huh? Just out of curiosity?" 

Lugia closed its eyes in amusement. _No. Their offhand assertion that they did not want my offer vetoed a chance to change their minds._

"Meh. It was worth asking." Candela shrugged. "No, you know what? I think I'm good. I wouldn't wish the grief I've felt on anyone else, especially if they couldn't choose to follow me. I've come this far. I can handle whatever happens next." 

 _Very well._ Lugia bowed its head. _Then that concludes my connection with you. Mine already ended with Blanche and Spark, after they gave me their decisions. You are all now free._

Lugia rose in the air before plummeting back into the pool's depths. Before its light receded, Candela released both Charizard and Kadabra again. 

"All right." Candela climbed onto Charizard's back, with Kadabra. "Let's get out of here, before I forget the way."


	17. Chapter 17

When Charizard exited the cave, Candela's phone buzzed in her pocket. It didn't stop for close to a minute, from constant incoming texts and voicemails. Candela willed to stop and check it, but Charizard was already too far away from solid ground. She didn't dare let go.

She compromised by landing on the pier at Goldenrod City. As soon as she glimpsed the state of her phone, Candela's heart sunk. All the texts she received from both Blanche and Spark were variants of the same content: _Where are you? Why haven't you texted to let us know you arrived safely in Cinnabar Island?_

One text in particular from Blanche made Candela grimace:

Candela dialled Blanche immediately. She picked up after one ring.

"Candela?"

"Hey," Candela said.

"Oh thank God." Blanche's voice moved briefly away from the phone. "It's her, Spark. Are you okay? Did something happen to you, on the way to Cinnabar?"

Candela exhaled through her nose. She hadn't thought this far ahead. No way did she ever expect Blanche to get in touch with her parents. Cinnabar Island should have been a concrete alibi.

"Well, that's the thing. . ." Candela replied. "I didn't wind up going to Cinnabar Island."

"You didn't?" Blanche replied. "Why didn't you tell me you changed your mind? We've been worried sick, and now you'll have to tell your parents you're all right. I shouldn't have to say how distraught they were, when this was the first they heard of you in months."

"You didn't have to get them involved." Candela absently rubbed Charizard's neck. As soon as it detected a hint of tension in her tone, it grew twice as cuddly. "Don't you trust me to take care of myself? I can, you know. I'm not a child."

"No doubt, but I had a bad feeling. You'd been weird all week, not to mention how you've been treated by the public lately. What if someone pushed you off course, or somehow hurt you? There's a lot of space between here and Cinnabar Island. I wouldn't know where to start looking for you."

Candela awkwardly rubbed her arm. This was an unpleasant view of what would've followed acceptance of Lugia's deal. If her Pokemon disappeared with her, Candela would've left no trace of herself. Blanche, Spark, and her parents would never have closure. They wouldn't have ever found as much as a hair of hers. And if Blanche and Spark's connection to Lugia had already ended, would they have even been able to find it, to inquire upon the possibility?

"So where are you?" Blanche pressed. "And when are you coming home? Before you ask, yes I'm going to be _that_ person. I don't care how long you're gone, but I at least want to know where you are."

"I'm in Goldenrod City."

"Goldenrod?" Blanche repeated. "What's in Goldenrod?"

"It's conveniently adjacent to the Whirl Islands."

Candela braced herself, while Blanche put two and two together. She wasn't stupid. A quivery breath shot guilt through Candela's guts.

"Why are you going to see Lugia?" she demanded. "You're not actually thinking about taking that deal. You realize it's essentially suicide, right?"

"I'm not taking it," Candela assured her. "I already talked to Lugia."

"You mean to tell me you lied about where you were going, so that you could sneak off and _maybe_ just disappear forever? Do you have any _idea_ what that would've done to me? Or do you just not care?"

"Geez, calm down, Blanche," Candela said. "I didn't do it, obviously. I'm still here."

"That's not exactly reassuring!" she replied. "What were you thinking? You couldn't even do me the courtesy of letting me know? You would've just _left?_ Do you really think that little about us?"

"I only wanted details. I wasn't just going to leave you like that. Get over it."

"Don't tell me to _get over it!_ "

"Well. . .whatever."

Candela didn't have any way to defend herself. It _was_ a purely selfish decision to go.

Ending the call on Blanche probably created more trouble for Candela, but being repeatedly hammered on the same thing would get them nowhere. Candela needed sleep. It was late, and her day—nay, week—had completely exhausted her. She didn't have the energy for an emotional conversation. Before she could say as much via text, Blanche had already shot her a message:

 

Candela grew nervous, when Blanche didn't immediately reply. They'd never fought before. What if she'd screwed up beyond repair? At the very least, Candela didn't handle conflict very well. It was her weak suit, in interpersonal relationships. Her response to disagreements with her parents was to run away and block their numbers. Candela certainly couldn't do that with Blanche. She didn't _want_ to.

While Candela signed in at the closest hotel, her phone buzzed. She read Blanche's reply, but didn't respond until she stood in her room.

 

Blanche didn't respond, yet again. Candela tossed and turned for a little bit before ultimately texting Spark.

 

Candela wiped her eyes, touched by his sweetness. The longer she spent away from the Whirl Islands, the more obvious it was that she'd made the right decision. Maybe she had a storm coming her way with Blanche tomorrow, but hopefully clear skies would follow. If Candela was here to stay, she couldn't really hide her baggage anymore. It become more of a favour to Blanche and Spark to be open, rather than quiet about it.

What if Candela gave them a view into her pessimism, and they ultimately couldn't handle it? How would she go forward from there?

Candela drifted into an uneasy sleep. Every hour showed up on the clock. A little after five, noise startled her awake. Candela laid there for a moment, unsure if she actually heard anything. Another knock came at the door.

Candela peeked through the peephole, then steeled herself. Windswept and blotchy in the face, Blanche stood on the other side.

They eyed each other, when Candela opened the door. Blanche stiffened in the shoulders, jaw set.

"Well?" she said. "Am I allowed in?"

Candela stepped aside. However scared she was of what might just come down on her, she'd never been happier to see Blanche. She'd never wanted to hold and kiss her more.

"Blanche. . ." Candela started. "What are you doing here? I told you, I'd come home in the morning."

"Yeah, well I couldn't wait that long." Blanche slipped out of her coat. "I needed to see you, to make sure you were all right."

"I think I might be more all right than _you_ , to be fair."

Blanche rubbed already dry eyes. "I can't pretend I haven't been a wreck."

Candela approached her, arms gently crossed. "Do you want to sleep, or do you want to talk?"

"Both, but I'm too wired to sleep. Especially after coming in on Dragonite."

"Yeah." Candela felt the same, after travelling so far on Charizard.

"So. . ." Blanche took a seat on the end of the bed. The mattress groaned underneath her. "Can I know why?"

It was different texting the blunt truth, rather than speaking it aloud. "You know I got dealt a bad hand. I haven't had it easy. Taking you guys out of the equation, it would've been an easy decision to make. I didn't want to be chosen, and I never really figured out my life beyond that whole scenario. I just wanted to be normal."

Blanche worked her lips, eyes downcast. When Candela sat down beside her, Blanche melted into an arm around her shoulder.

"I don't like it, but I can understand." Blanche sniffled quietly. "I've been there too. We all had our dark days. Some just. . .sooner than the others. Some for longer."

"I'm sorry," Candela repeated. "I only wanted some information from Lugia. I hadn't really committed to anything. If going meant saving Blaise from a horrible death and that everyone would forget I even existed, then fine. But it didn't change what Blaise went through, and you would've been hurt the same way _I_ was, when Blaise was taken from _me._ "

"Are we really the only things that stopped you? Is it that bad?"

"It's getting better," Candela admitted. "I don't know. I've lost my sense of direction now that Lugia got what it needed from us, and I'm a little scared about what that means. I don't know what job prospects there are for a fire-type trainer up in the Hog, and I'm not sure how much longer I can work at the PokeMart. Especially if I keep getting treated like a loser celebrity."

"I'm sorry, but this is some bad logic," Blanche told her. "You're scared you'll have to leave me, so you'll leave me to avoid that?"

Candela shrugged. "I didn't know that, though. That's what I was trying to get straight."

Blanche pushed some stray hair away from Candela's face. "Since you've decided you're staying, then. . .can you promise we'll talk about this stuff? We're all supposed to be a team. If you're scared of something, just talk to us. All right?"

Candela nodded. "I guess we have some stuff to figure out, now that we're free. I was scared that we were all only together because of Lugia, and that without it we would drift."

"Well, Spark has basically just moved in. I've accepted that." Blanche showed the first hint of a smile. "I've started thinking about adding another room on, so that he isn't stuck on the day bed. Or he could have his own little place nearby, on the property."

"And what about us?"

"There's one quick way you could easily take the pressure off needing a paycheck," Blanche said. "You could live with me."

"You'd be okay with that? You're not asking just because?"

"I've been waiting for you to do like Spark and make a place for yourself. You've been more stubborn that way."

"I didn't want to be in the way," Candela said.

"You're not. Makes sense why it was so easy for Spark, though. I think he thrives on being in the way."

Candela laughed, light again. Spark planning on sticking around was a huge relief.

"Obviously some stuff isn't going to get sorted out right away," Blanche said, "but can you trust me for the rest? We'll make a life worth living together, okay?"

"Okay."

It didn't matter how chapped Blanche's lips were. Warmth and softness made up for it. Candela's heart raced much like the first time Blanche bridged the divide between them. Candela immediately saw the benefits of reaching for understanding, rather than doing everything possible to avoid a fight. She felt infinitely better, even a little euphoric. They'd survived their first fight as a couple.

Blanche's fingertips slipped under the sleeve of Candela's tee shirt. Candela had grown comfortable being nude around Blanche, but in this situation she actively ached for it. They were both too tired to do anything more. To make up for it, bare presses of their torsos would have to do until they cared to wake. The eastern sky already tinged purple.

Although it wasn't exactly sound sleep, Candela had gotten at least a little before Blanche arrived. She woke up first, not long before they would need to check out. Blanche probably hadn't slept for something like twenty to twenty-four hours, before crashing here. For that, Candela snuck out of the room. After paying for a second night, she slipped back in.

The hotel offered a complimentary canteen of coffee for each of their guests. Rather than receive it through room service and risk the knock waking Blanche, Candela brought it up with her. She grabbed a mug and some sugar off the desk before heading out onto the balcony.

Any frost or dew Goldenrod City might receive had already dissipated, this late in the morning. Kadabra levitated over the railing. Alakazam teleported outside to join it.

The waves in Olivine Bay rolled along, occasionally capping white before lapping up against the beach. Not many people occupied it this time of year. The majority of tourists were audible but invisible on the boardwalk below. Although Candela situated on the mainland, it still reminded her slightly of home. The smell of the sea always would.

She'd unblocked her mom's number to let her know she was fine. Candela didn't block her again, fatigued, and the fact that she had messages waiting for her upon waking made her curious.

 

She probably didn't expect Candela to reply. How many messages like this had Candela missed, over the months? She'd blocked her parents to avoid being guilted into going back home. Contact from her parents probably started that way, and maybe it was a good thing that they learned unhealthy tactics wouldn't work anymore.

Candela agreed, before slipping her phone into her pocket. It would take babysteps on both their ends, to make sure old habits didn't arise. Candela didn't want to admit it, but her mom was right. Her stubbornness could be as much of a flaw as it was an asset. Hopefully if Candela could own her part, her parents would do the same. Nothing constructive would happen, if they didn't acknowledge their shortcomings.

At least Candela had the vocabulary now to express her needs from them. It didn't matter to her, really, if her parents didn't figure it out. She could survive without them, so she had the upper hand in the situation. They knew now the consequences for not meeting her halfway. Maybe now, as a unit, they could begin to heal from the blow dealt to them fourteen years ago.

Candela poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. Something fundamental had shifted in her, during the night. Last week when she considered Lugia's offer, the prospect tempted her as a means of escape. Maybe it was the knowledge gained about the details, but now Candela saw her decision more clearly as a means to gain control over her life. She chose to be here. It wasn't just involuntary.

In order for this life to be as fulfilling as what she could've had, Candela had to work for it. No doubt the unmarked version of her did the same. Transposing herself into that universe didn't hand Candela everything for free. Good thing, no matter where or who she was, Candela was a worker.

Without a particular goal in mind, Candela still grew excited about what might come next. Especially if she, Blanche, and Spark were all going to stay together. All Candela really needed money-wise was enough to feed her Pokemon through the winter.

Out the corner of her eye, Candela noticed that Alakazam's meditation broke. It stared at Kadabra. Only when Kadabra became shrouded by white light did Candela's focus elsewhere break. She furrowed her brow. Kadabra wasn't really evolving, was it?

"Alakazam," it said. Regardless of Candela's confusion, there it was.

"How come you evolved?" Candela asked.

The effects of it were immediate. Like when her Abra evolved, a new blanket of kinesthetic awareness draped over Candela. Her skin prickled in a way she hadn't experienced since early childhood. Fibrous tissue was incapable of goose flesh, but she sensed it anyway. Candela clutched her arms around her. Her nipples hurt after reacting the same way to the cold.

She and Alakazam made eye contact. It appeared similarly to Blanche's except for some minor details. Blanche's had a longer moustache, and darker armour. Even if they were physically identical, Candela would know which one was hers. 

_It was time,_ Alakazam telepathically told her. _Your mind is strong enough for me to assist you to my full potential._

"I'll miss Kadabra," Candela said, "but it's nice to meet you, Alakazam."

It and Blanche's returned to their meditation. As matching forms in their evolutionary family, they would be more compatible. Candela left them to it.

Blanche still slept, wrapped tightly up in the blanket. Rather than steal her body heat and risk waking her, Candela headed to the shower. It certainly helped. Not only that, but Candela made an interesting discovery when she rinsed off between her legs.

A jet of water straight inside her labia didn't normally bother her. This time, her spine and legs snapped straight. A second of confusion devolved into giddy giggles. Candela couldn't help but smile at what Blanche had said about possibly evolving her Kadabra. _Phantom limbs. . ._

So now the question of the day: did she explore this on her own, or wait for Blanche?

"Knock knock," Blanche said later when she came into the bathroom.

Candela stopped what she was doing, jilted like a busted kid. She peeked around the curtain. Blanche leaned against the counter while she used the toilet, eyes still unfocused. She smiled when she noticed Candela.

"Did you look outside?" Candela asked her.

Blanche shook her head. "Should I have?"

"Doesn't matter. Just come in here when you're done."

Thanks to Candela's experience with Blanche, it didn't take her long to figure out what worked for her. The orgasm she experienced left her legs a little weak, and she underestimated just how unable she'd be to forge on. No wonder Blanche reduced to tremors, if Candela tried to push her on after she'd already came. Candela spent enough time in the shower that she wanted to go again. She'd rather not alone, this time.

"Mm, just a sec'," Blanche said when Candela tried to kiss her. "I didn't bring a toothbrush."

"Think I care?"

Blanche caught some of the hot stream anyway, in her mouth. While she swished and spit, Candela eyed the curves of her backside. How did people stand this feeling? Candela already swelled and tingled. Maybe it was the novelty.

"Kadabra evolved," Candela said.

Blanche hesitated before releasing another mouthful of water. "Really? How come?"

"Some mystic stuff about me being ready, or something." Candela chuckled. "Whatever. I'll take it."

Hot water woke Blanche up. She grew increasingly responsive to Candela, eventually eyeing her with curiosity.

"Is that why you've been in here for so long?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blanche wiped her wet bangs away from her face. "Go on. Let me clean up properly and I'll catch up to you."

* * *

A couple nights away was all Candela needed, until the urge to get home took over. Too bad she and Blanche couldn't fly together. Dragonite and Charizard flew as closely as they could, without getting in each other's way.

Spark was outside, when they landed. He'd changed into his yardwork clothes and came from the shed's direction.

"Whoa!" Candela laughed when Spark picked her up in a hug. "Geez, I forget how strong you are sometimes."

"I'm just happy to see you!" Spark beamed. "How's it going?"

"Great, now that we're finally on the ground again." Candela stretched. "What're you doing out here?"

"Dealing with the garlic." Spark led them along. "I know you said to wait, Blanche, but I got bored."

Blanche shrugged, content and loose in stature. "We were gone longer than I thought we'd be. Thanks for starting that."

"No problem! My eggs are taking a little longer to hatch than I expected. I figured we'd have a couple Pichu running around by now."

They did, later on in the week. Candela meant to go into town to hand in her uniform and keys to Karen, but she stuck around long enough to watch them fight their way out of the shells. Her pocket buzzed constantly with incoming pictures as she spoke to Karen, who was thankfully understanding about Candela's reasons to quit. She left on good enough terms that Karen told her to come back if she ever needed a job again. If things cooled down and she couldn't find anything else, then Candela at least had a fall back.

Candela read Spark's texts as she strolled through town toward the gym. She didn't want to reply quite yet, since she didn't know how long she'd be chatting with Jill. She should at least be available, since she had a couple League matches scheduled.

As Candela entered, a couple teenaged boys sulked on their way out.

"I can't believe I lost," the one said. "That Cloyster was so strong!"

His friend pat him on the back. "We'll keep training."

Candela grew nervous. What could she really offer Jill? Like Blanche said though, she never knew until she asked.

"Candela!" Jill's eyes lit up. They crossed paths at the PokeMart all the time, but Candela never saw her in her home turf. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you something." The whole way up the steps, Candela fought her pride. With it only under control at a skindeep level, she forced a smile. "I had to quit my job at the PokeMart. I couldn't exactly do it anymore, with all those people hanging around."

"I don't blame you." Fresh from a victorious battle, Jill stood tall with her shoulders fixed. She walked on the icy floor with no thought toward it, even in high heels. Candela kept her gaze downward to avoid slipping. "Maybe this sounds arrogant to say, but welcome to the top of the Johto class. It doesn't matter if you asked for it, or if you're a leg of the Pokemon League. You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Yeah. . .but I still need a job to keep myself from going insane. I figured I'd ask if you had anything here I could help you with."

Jill hummed thoughtfully, coming to a stop. Candela's foot slid dangerously on the ice. She recovered before Jill noticed.

"I might," she said. "But I can't promise it would be regular work. Each gym leader is expected to maintain a ratio of wins and losses, to weed out the trainers that have a chance at the Indigo Plateau. It offers a challenge to the ones that don't use technique to defeat us—that just come in with brute force. My ratio is slipping a little in the past few months, and the League is starting to ride me about it. You train fire-types, right?"

"Primarily, yes," Candela replied. "I have a secondary flying-type as well, and a secondary dark-type."

"Maybe you could help me get my ratio up," Jill said. "It would have to be cash under the table, for you to get paid by the League. I'm thinking, we have an official gym match, and when you win, I'll pay you the designated amount that the League offers winners of the glacier badge. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Like I said, I know it's not much." Jill smiled apologetically. "It's just meant to be a little bump for trainers. Gives them the funds they need to buy some Pokeballs, feed themselves for a little while, and pass through either mountain range out of here. Why don't you take advantage of all those trainers that have been bugging you lately?"

"I thought about it." Candela shrugged. "But while I was at the PokeMart, I didn't want to encourage them bugging me for a battle. I guess that's moot now."

"If you don't mind me saying, there'll be really good money in that." Jill chuckled. "A lot more than you'd ever make from me, or with the League. Still, now that we've discussed it, I'd really like your help. It's a small price to pay for the chance to battle you, myself."

* * *

"She gave you one?"

Spark and Candela sat at the kitchen table, while Blanche pulled fresh bread out of the oven for dinner. Spark's stomach growled at the smell of it. His patience waned, on digging into the root-vegetable heavy dinner they'd all prepared.

Candela's glacier badge twinkled in the light. She gazed at it with a mix of confusion and admiration.

"Technically I've earned it," Candela replied.

"Several times over," Blanche said from behind them.

Candela smiled. "Oh well. It's pretty. I'll keep it."

"Is she a tough battle?" Spark asked. "I'm still thinking about trying for some badges in the spring. Me and Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, in Spark's lap.

"Don't start with Jill," Blanche reminded him. She set a small platter with sliced bread on the table. "Go to—"

"Violet City, I know." Spark heard that tidbit of advice several times now. "Flying-types are weak to electric-types. I can't ever forget that."

Spark still experienced a twinge of sadness, that Zapdos was no longer around. They'd hardly had a chance, to become friends. Spark didn't even care to ever use it in battle, if it just meant they could hang out. Even if they were no longer connected, surely their common sense of playfulness could've meant a good time. Zapdos' caution toward that temperament probably meant it didn't naturally have a chance to play with others.

Fall hadn't completely transitioned to winter, yet. Snow had touched the ground, only to later melt away. The snow that had been falling when Spark came in for dinner changed to rain, as the temperature rose above zero degrees. He didn't think much about it until a roll of thunder passed across the sky. The lights went out above their heads, plunging all three into darkness.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Candela said.

Spark gasped when a bright light manifested outside. Tears of joy pricked his eyes.

"My son!" he exclaimed. "He's here!"

He tripped over his chair, in his excitement to get outside. His shoes wouldn't cooperate. Spark wound up running at Zapdos with the backs bent down, sliding along like a skier on the sloppy front lawn.

Zapdos eyed him with a familiar glint in its eye. It screamed at a more pleasant volume when Spark threw his arms around its neck.

"You came back! You came back!"

Spark's excitement translated to gross tears and sobbing. Blanche too was on the receiving end of an affectionate nuzzle from Articuno. Even Candela had a softer gaze than usual, while running her fingers over Moltres' flame-ridden plumage.

"Did you miss us?" Spark blathered. "Is that why you came back?"

"Zap!" Zapdos nodded decidedly.

"I'm so glad! Are you sticking around this time?"

Zapdos wasn't so enthusiastic in its answer, despairing Spark all over again, but Blanche called out to him.

"They're going to come and go as they please," she said. "They aren't really our Pokemon, but they like us. That means something."

Spark clutched Zapdos' neck again, quelling a happy sob.

"You bet it does," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this is it! 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their enthusiastic response to this fic. It's been so much fun, and I'm so sad that it has to end. The last couple months have just been great. Thanks to you all!
> 
> <3
> 
> \- nursehelena


End file.
